You Don't Know You the Way I Do
by xTipyourHOOKERXD
Summary: Non-Magic. Draco gets bullied for being out in his school. Harry is one of his bullies, but sees Draco for who he really when they're paired up for a history project. Will Draco even forgive him for what he did? Jock!Harry Crossdresser!Draco
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well Hi, this is my second Harry Potter fic, my first one failed so I deleted it, I don't know what to say anymore so just read and review por favor (:

Characters: HarryxDraco, HermionexRon (as far as I know)

Rating: T (rating may go up)

Author: xTipYourHOOKERXD

Title: You Dont Know you, the Way I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>He walked into the hallway, it was empty. The lights above him flickered. The 17 year old boy walked down the hallway slowly looking around. It was so...so vacant.<p>

He peeped his head down a different hallway when he heard muffled voices and footsteps. His heart rate increasing as he looked around for the sound.

Bam! suddenly he was pushed up against a locker, hitting his head.

The boy fell onto the floor holding his stomach, he groaned as he got up, running a pale hand threw his shoulder length blond hair.

His grey eyes flickered up at a taller boy that was smirking down at him with his ban of followers. "Weasley" the blond said.

The red head glared down at Draco. "Sup blondie" Weasly said with ice in his vioce, "Nice outfit" Weasley's stupid ban of followers laughed. Draco looked at the crowd and saw Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. All of them having an evil glint their eyes.

The jocks. They countlessly pick on Draco for being out and proud, If his father found out he was being picked on every. single. day, Draco would be dead.

Seamus stepped foward, "What did we say about that Malfoy?"

Draco looked down at what he was wearing, his legs were shaking in his black skirt and black leggings, he pulled at the strands of his form fitting black sweater.

Draco rolled his eyes, Ron was losing his patience he shoved Draco against the locker again. The blond winced. "Yeah fairy boy" the blond heard from Dean.

"We said if you wore anything like that you'd be tasting our fists, we don't want to see you flaunt your fairy ass in those ridiculous outfits, spreading rainbows and unicorns and shit"

There was a course of 'yeah' and 'thats right' Draco looked down at the meaty fist of Oliver, he swallowed loudly.

"But I guess we can let it slide, right guys?" Draco and the rest of the other boys looked at Harry with wide eyes and confused faces. Draco was suprised because Harry was a big tormentor of Draco's coming in a close second after Ron. Harry stepped foward and Ron raised an eyebrow. "Go Malfoy, now" he spit out.

Draco bit his lip and went to leave when Harry put a hand on his pale bony shoulder. The brunette turned Draco around. "Just kidding" he said lightly, smiling and a fist hit the blondes jaw, making him sprawl out onto the floor.

The older boys laughed while kicking and punching the blond teen.

thump

punch

kick

crack

The blond spit blood out on the floor.

"Brat"

"Git"

"Twat"

"Cunt"

"Ponce"

"Fairy"

"Faggot"

Draco Malfoy woke up with a gasp, he swallowed his spit and looked around. He blinked and saw he was in his room, safe and sound. Draco wiped the sweat off of his forehead and took a deep calming breath.

With a groan he got up and went to the bathroom. The blond pealed his clothes off and stepped into the shower.

He hated his school, he fucking hated the people in it. His only true friends were Pansy and Blaise. Everyone else ignored him or teased him because of his sexuality and his chioce of outfits.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Draco stepped into his room and picked out his outfit for school. Oh how he was dreading to go to that forsaken hell hole.

The blond teen picked out a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a white flowing tank top and a red cardigan. He walked back into his bathroom to fix his feathery blond hair. Then he stepped into his black vans.

Draco grabbed his phone, keys and bag and trotted downstairs.

"Youre late his morning Dragon, I cooked you breakfast and everything" Draco looked up at his mom Narcissa and smiled. He grabbed a piece a bacon. "Sorry mum" he said kissing her on the cheek, then shoving the bacon into his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully.

The young blond swallowed the bacon and turned to the head of the table. "Good morning Father"

Lucius Malfoy looked at his son from behind the Prophet. "Good morning, Dragon" Draco smiled and walked over to his father. "See you later" he said kissing his dad on the cheek, before stealing his fathers last piece of bacon.

"Hey!" Lucius shouted. Draco smiled and walked out side, he pulled the door open on his black BMW and pulled out the driveway and drove his way to Hogwarts.

Once he got to the school he parked in the school parking lot and strutted inside and to his locker. Pulled his bag over his shoulder and in a flash he was smashed into some random locker.

How was it possible to get bullied when you just walked through the door five minutes ago.

"Welcome back, lady!" Draco tore himself from the locker and looked at Ronald Weasley walk by with his arm around his girlfriend, Hermione Granger while Harry Potter gave a pound to Ron both of them laughing at Draco. Hermione gave Draco and sheepish smile as they walked away.

"Are you alright Dray?" A female voice asked. The blond looked at one of his bestfriends Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm fine Pans" he said walking to his locker.

"Weasley and Potter are such dicks, I swear!" she whined looking in the direction the red head and brunette just took off.

"Tell me about it" Draco replied pulling his locker open. Pansy started to rant about the two obnoxious jocks and the Weasels little bushy haired girlfriend.

"Oh god, what is she rambling about now?" Draco laughed softly and looked at Blaise. "Potter, the Weasel king and his queen"

Blaise smiled leaning against a locker. "Ofcourse she would be, are they starting any trouble with you again Drake?"

Draco shut his locker and slid his phone into his pocket looking at Blaise with warm eyes. "No more than the usual" Blaise nodded. Why the hell can't those meat heads just leave Draco alone?

"Lets get to history"

Together the silver trio as the school liked to call them walked into Professor Lupin's history class. Draco took a seat in the back left corner of the room after smiling at his two bestfriends when they parted ways.

Blaise and Pansy sat together, its not like Draco had to worry about having a partner, no boys wanted to talk to him let alone sit next to him because they were afraid he would get his quote gay genes on them end quote, and he was an out right bitch to all of the girls.

Half of the whole class, well mostly the whole entire class was seated when Lupin looked up at the door and said."Harry,you're late, yet again" to the green-eyed teen.

Potter looked around, "Uhm no I'm not the bell hasn't rung yet" he said.

Just then the bell rang loudly. "Now it has, and it seems you're still outside the classroom, I don't want to give you detention but I might have to if you're late again"

Draco smiled and chuckled earning a dirty look from the Weasel.

Potter set his jaw in a hard line and walked inside taking a seat next to Ginny Weasley. Sister to the Weasel, the Weaselette. The blond fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Now" Professor Lupin started out "You will each be assigned a partner and give an oral presentation on the Holocaust, what it was about, What happened in the Holocaust, the affects after the Holocaust and so on and so forth"

The whole class groaned with the thought of and oral report on anything, escpecially something as despressing and horrifying as the Holocaust.

Draco's grey orbs widened with excitement, he didn't only love history, he loved the Holocaust, not what happened IN the Holocaust, but the history of it.

He had this project in the bag, all he had to do was tell his partner to sit back and relax because he would do all the work and bam A plus.

The blond ripped his notebook open and wrote down notes as Lupin was assigining partners, he wasnt listening but raised his eyebrows when douche bag Harry flippin' Potter started walking over towards him.

Draco looked pleadingly at Professor Lupin who continued to read of the list of partners. Was this some sort of joke? All the teachers in Hogwarts knew Harry was one of Draco's top tormentors. This was simply ridiculous.

"I don't like it anymore than you do ponce" Harry spat crosing his arms over his chest like a child. The blond rolled his eyes.

"Really, ponce? like I haven't heard that one before" Draco retorted with a heavy sarcasm. Harry looked at him with fire burning in his emerald eyes.

"Just shut it Malfoy, I cant believe Lupin paired me with you of all people" The blond sighed softly trying not to let Harry's childish insults go to heart.

"Oh relax Potter, it's like not you have to work"

"What does that mean?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You really are stupid arent you Potty?" Harry grimaced, Draco ignored him and kept talking. "You are not doing this project, I'll do it by myself, because I'm not going to your house and you're not coming to mine, plus I'm not getting a failing grade because your lack of brain cells"

Harry snorted "Like I'd want to go to your house, want to show me your barbie collection, fairy?" Draco glared at him and faced Lupin ignoring Harry completely for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Review please<p>

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again~

You get to see a bit more of Harry's thoughts.

I hope I didnt do anything too fast, personally I hate filler chapters so I just hope it wasnt too fast. If it is you can tell me lol anyways Read and reweiw! Thank you for the people that already did, I was squealing like a creep I was so happy (:

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco woke up with a horrible migraine. He groaned and stomped to his bathroom rummaging his cabinet for tylenol.<p>

The blond popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed, looking into the mirror. His dreams were getting worse, they were always centered around those assholes at school.

After coming out of the shower Draco slid into a tight demin shorts, a red Hollister baby tee, and black heels. They were Pansy's heels that she let him keep because they were too big on her.

Draco combed his hair and applying cover up to the dark rings under his eyes. Those horrible dreams were talking a tole on his perfect complection.

Again he slipped down stairs picking up an apple. Narcissa wasn't down stairs yet and Lucius was reading the Prophet like he does every single day, like the news was ever going to get interesting. "Hello father"

Lucius nodded licking his thumb and flipping to the next page of his newspaper. "Dragon" he said. Then Lucius looked up at Draco turning a bit red.

He coughed setting his newpaper down. "Are those shorts, erm appropiate for school Draco, and those shoes, are those your mothers?"

Draco smiled down at his dad. "I look fine and they're Pansy's"

"Is that a women's shirt?"

"Fashion has no gender"

"He looks stunning" Narcissa gracefully floated downstairs kissing Draco on the cheek then moved to the end of table and kisses Lucius on the lips gently.

"I know he does, I just don't want him to sturr up trouble Cissa" Draco bit into his apple looking down at the Prophet.

"I'll be fine at school father, I have to pick up Pansy, I'll see you guys tonight" Lucius nodded sipping his coffee. Draco blew kisses at them and walked out of the door.

Narcissa smiled "Thats your son" Lucius said. Narcissa slapped him in the back of the head. "Thats our son you fool" She chuckled and bent down to kiss him again.

"Hey"

"Hi darling"

"Im on my way so you better get your ass outside, because I am not waiting an hour for you" Pansy laughed shifting the phone to her right ear.

"Of course darling, hmm black or silver?"

"Shoes or handbag?"

"Handbag"

"Black" Draco parked his car outside the Parkinson house and honked his horn twice. "Hurry up" he said before hanging up the phone.

Pansy walked out of her house and slid into the passenger seat. "You look gorgeous" She said smiling.

"As do you"

"Can you believe, Im working with the Weasel queen for Lupin's assignment" Draco snorted keeping his cool grey eyes on the road. "Lucky"

"And how is that Dray, she is so annoying all she does is talk, like I care what she has to say" Pansy huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm paired with Potter so, I think you'll be fine" Pansy's mouth went agape. "Youre not serious, Potter?"

"Does it look like im kidding?" The black haired girl looked around thoughtfully before looking at Draco again.

"I suppose youre not, Blaise is going to have a fit, he's so protective of you" Draco nodded. It was true, whenever Blaise saw Draco being teased or pushed into a locker he would retaliate, not caring if he got detention.

Draco was so gratefull for having a friend like Blaise. The dark skinned boy was like the older brother Draco wished he had.

They pulled into the school, walking into the crowded hallways. Draco looked around anxiously, this was same hallway in his dreams.

He saw Potter finally alone, he wanted to walk to him about the project. "Hey Potter" he called loudly jogging to catch up with the muscular brunette.

Harry looked back and saw Draco Malfoy running towards him, oh dear god. The petite blond was jogging towards him in a baby small tee, the tiniest shorts Harry had ever seen and high black stripper heels.

Harry turned around trying to walk faster to out run him. "Potter! hey!" Oh my god, he was practically shouting his way in public! with people! his friends!

Finally Draco caught up with him. "Hey, I was trying to get your attention" Draco said walking next to him pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

"Clearly" Harry murmered.

"I wanted to talk to you about the project" Harry rolled his eyes and looked around making sure none of his friends were in the hallway at the time.

"Can't we just talk in class?"

"Well no, because we dont have that class today, dolt" Harry was still looking around. "Will you stop looking around and look at me Pothead!" the blond snapped. "What afriad your dunder head friends will see you talking to me"

"Well actually yes, I mean can't you wear something more normal"

"This is normal" Draco said like it was a no brainer.

"No its not!" Harry snapped "Youre a dude and youre wearing heels and shorts, okay, it's not normal for boys to wear girl clothes!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you don't want to be seen with me meet me in the library at lunch, Im pretty sure none of your friends know what that is"

Harry nodded "Alright" In the corner of his eye he saw a glimpse of red. Oh shit Ron, he would never hear the end of it if he were caught talking to Malfoy.

Draco smiled. It was the first time he had a conversation with Harry he didn't get insulted. Harry suddenly grimaced at Draco.

"Why are you talking to me fag!" he said rather loudly before pushing Malfoy away from him.

Too late.

Draco stumbled a locker breaking his fall. He was confused, were they not having a conversation two seconds ago. A decent conversation with no hate or pushing and shoving.

Weasley laughed as he made his way over to them. "Show him whose boss Harry, oh god Malfoy, tell me are those your mum's shorts, I can't imagine your mum wearing those she's alittle to old don't cha think?"

Harry forced a laugh. Draco saw red. "Do _not_ insult my mother"

"Or what?, what will you do ponce?"

Suddenly Ron was knocked over taking Harry down with him. Ron got up angry face to face with Blaise. "If I were you Weasel I'd leave, now"

Draco looked down biting his lip not noticing a pair of bright green eyes watching him.

"Whatever" Ron said scowling, "You wont have your protector around all the time fairy"

The two jocks walked away, Harry looking back, taking a look at Malfoy. He has never seen Malfoy so, so broken? or maybe even dissapointed.

Harry kept walking with Ron not listening to him talk. Everytime they bullied Malfoy he has always felt a tug at his heart. But that fairy deserved it right?

He was always walking around in those women outfits, just flaunting his gay everywhere. To Harry he was the most confindent person in school.

Harry looked back again seeing Malfoy getting indulged by a hug from Zabini. Now Zabini was a cool guy. He was new to school, so everyone was instantly drawn to his mysterious aura. But everyone just left him alone still saying hi and bye, because he was friends with Malfoy.

Deep deep, way down, in Harrys mind, he felt bad for Draco. He lost some of his friends like Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe by coming out.

Then when he started wearing women clothing it was just horrible from there. Draco and Harry didn't like eachother before, then Ron started teasing Draco and pushing him so Harry joined in so he didn't look gay.

Harry also saw the way it was affecting the blond twink. Before Draco would comment back or just brush it off. It was getting harder for him.

But what did that ponce expect? Did you see what he was wearing today?

Harry bit his lip sitting down in his trig class, thinking about Malfoys outfit. Those shorts were so short they shouldve been made illegal.

His pale trembling thighs, they looked so smooth. Not that Harry wanted to feel them, no no nothing of that sort, _right_?

The blondes legs were so feminine. He had long blond hair that sometimes he would braid, it drove Harry nuts. Some days he couldn't stop thinking of tugging on that silky hair and his lips.

No No No, he was straight as a ruler.

If only Ron was hearing these vulgar thoughts passing through Harry's mind. The red head would pin of being gay and then Harry would get teased or the crap beaten out of him. The brunette started to get angry why the fuck were the thoughts of Malfoy going through his head.

And they weren,t of Malfoy being a git, Malfoy was smiling at Harry lust filled in his eyes while Harry was stroking his hands up and down Malfoys delectible thighs.

Fuck! Harry gripped the edge of his desk. Then the bell rang. The green eyed boy got up and stalked out of the class ignoring Ron's voice that was calling out to him.

Damn Malfoy it was all his fault, right?

Yeah it was, it was his fault for being gay, for making Harry think about touching him in a sexual way.

He saw the blond walking out of his class. Perfect. Harry stomped over to Malfoy and pushed him causing him to fall.

Draco looked shocked as he looked up at Harry, he opened his mouth to speak and Harry grabbed him by his shirt shaking him, cutting the blond off.

"You think its funny what youre doing to me faggot?" he spit out.

The word hit Draco like a ton bricks.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" the blond stuttered. Harry didn't reply he just let go of Draco and walked down an empty hallway.

"Hey I was talking to you!" Draco shouted running after Harry.

* * *

><p>You like? Alot of Harry questioning his sexuality next chapter and just a note, Harry was already thinking of Draco like that, it wasn't just random. I just wanted to say that just in case. Review plox (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Haii again~

I don't own anything Harry Potter, just saying

Thanks for the reviews and just keep reviewing, it makes me happy (:

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Hey!, I was talking to you!" Draco ran after Harry. The greened eye teen didn't look back he kept going, faster and faster. He had to get out of here.<p>

Away from Ron, away from Malfoy.

"What is your problem!" Draco shouted placing a hand Harrys shoulder attempting to turn him around. "Dont touch me" Harry grounded out, as he stopped walking.

"Don't touch you?, Dont touch you!" Draco snorted, "Oh thats rich coming from you every since 9th grade, you've had your hands all over me Potter!, Do I need to remind of you of what happened at Luna Lovegood's party last year?" The blond yelled.

"You have a lot of nerves!, you walk around here like you own the place, just because you play football, like anyone cares!, and you think everyone loves you, but guess what they dont!, you are just a self righteous prick, who bullies and continues to pick on anyone who's different!"

Harry didnt move, it was so silent when Draco stopped his rant. All you heard was the sound of Draco's harsh breathing. "T-thats not true, Malfoy, anyone can be what they want, and what happened at Luna's party was a mistake"

"So everyone can be what they want and not be harmed or bullied, but I can't because I'm gay, A mistake, am I just that a bad of person, you want to forget?"

No no no no! This wasnt right, this wasnt right at all. When the blond spoke Harry's heart was breaking. Draco's voice was hoarse from yelling and cracking, like he was in tears.

Think about Ron, and youre friends Harry, will they be willing to talk to you if you start to be nice to Malfoy? Why did he have friends, who were to ruthless to one boy just because he liked boys.

Harry turned around and faced Draco. "Y-yes"

Draco bit his lip he was not going to shed tears in front of this asshole. "I honestly thought you were different Potter"

Harry snorted, "And why would you think that?" Draco looked up at him.

"You think I dont see the way you look at me in gym Potter, or in History, you think I'm blind. Oh no I see you, Potter, and it makes me wonder if youre bullying me because of your own sexual orentation."

The brunette clenched his jaw. "I am not gay" He wasn't right? He didn't stare at Draco because his skin looked so soft or when he smilied it was absolutely radiant. Harrys mind was breaking, he was so confused, he doesnt know what to think or what to do.

He has been pinning over Malfoy for too long and look were it got him. "You don't have to be afriad, being gay isnt a sin, nothing bad is going to happen to you" Draco's tone was soft.

Harry stomped over to the blond and shoved him. hard, Draco flew backwards, he tried to get his balanced but his ankle snapped the other way.

There was a loud crack through the silence, the blond cried out cuddling his ankle. Tears were already spilling from his eyes. Oh fuck.

Harry stepped closer to the blond, seeing what he did. "O-oh oh god, Malfoy I-"

"Go, just leave Potter now!" Draco cut him off. Harry stumbled backwards tripping over his feet, bolting out of the hallway.

He was running as fast as he could. Good lord, how could he do something like that to him. Harry didn't mean too, he really didn't. He was just so upset and confused. Was he gay? He didn't know. Harry didn't want to go shopping 24/7, he never had an obsession with clothes or anything.

So he could'nt be gay right? He was just drunk at Luna's party, well he wasn't that drunk he was a disignated driver that night, but drunk was drunk, right? His thoughs were interupted by running into a tall person. Harry looked up and saw Professor Snape, Hogwarts chemistry teacher.

"I hope you have a good reason you're running around like a wild monkey Potter?" Snape drawled.

"Professor" he took a deep breath"the hallway next to the main stairwell" he took another deep breath "Draco Malfoy is hurt" he ushered out and just ran again. He had to get away from here.

"There we go, Mr. Malfoy" Draco sniffeled, he was in the nurses office wiping tears from his eyes. Snape looked at his god son, Draco had grown so much. Severus remembers when he was a little boy holding on to his leg because he didn't want Severus to leave.

"How did you break your ankle Draco" He asked.

Draco looked up at Severus, tears still welding in his eyes, "I fell down the stairs". The chemistry teacher smirked. He did not believe it, the blind wasnt clumsy.

"Really?"

The teen nodded, "Yes, it's my shoes" he explained. Snape nodded then got on the phone with Lucius

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Lucius, it's Severus"

_"Good to hear from you Severus, why are you calling?"_

'It's your son"

_"What about Draco?" _Lucius sounded worried.

"He broke his ankle"

_"What! How?"_

"He claims he 'fell down the stairs'"

_"Impossible, I raised him with grace, and he has Narcissa's grace, plus he's been wearing heels since he was thirteen"_

"I know, something isn't right, but we're taking him to the hospital now"

_"Good, Me and Narcissa will meet you there, Goodbye"_

"Bye"

Severus hung up, and they got Draco to the hospital.

Two weeks later, Harry hasn't seen Malfoy. The brunette was testy and snapped at anyone who even spoke the word Malfoy. What if he seriously hurt him? Harry chewed on his bottom lip and parked the car.

This was not a good idea, not at all, but it had to be done. For two weeks he's been thinking of the blond. Harry picked up the rose from his passenger seat and got out of the car.

The brunette took a deep breath, it was now or never. Harry ran a hand through his messy maine and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and shifted from left to right on his feet.

Narcissa Malfoy opened the door, she smiled at Harry. "Yes?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Erm hello, Im looking for Draco.."

"Ofcourse you are, and you are?" Harry bit his lip.

"I'm Harry Potter, miss" Narcissa smiled and side stepped so Harry can walk in.

"Hmm, I've never heard Draco talk about you." Harry started to sweat. "Come in, Mister Potter, his room is upstairs last door on the right"

Harry smiled and run upstairs. He looked at the door for about 5 minutes. What would happen when he walked in there. Draco would surely kill him.

He knocked on the door, "Come in" Dracos voice called out.

Harry walked in. Draco was lying on his bed, reading a book, his left ankle was in a cast, and his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Potter? What are you doing in my house?, Come to break my other ankle, huh?" Guilt hit the brunette like a ton of bricks.

"No, Draco.. im so so sorry, I just just lost and confused."

Draco snorted, "What had you so confused?"

"It doesnt- It doesnt matter, this is for you" Harry handed the rose to him. Draco looked at him confusion flooding his eyes and he took the rose.

"I know, I'm a jerk to you, I'm sorry me and my friends shove you into lockers almost everyday"

"And when you threw pee ballons at me?" Harry looked down.

"Yeah that too"

"And when you put icthing powder in my lotion, during gym"

"I wasn't there for that one, but I'm sorry"

Draco looked up at him. There was silence, "I knew this was a bad idea" Harry mumbled.

"What makes you think I'll forgive you" Harry looked at Draco's grey eyes.

"I know you won't and thats what bothers me" Harry stressed, he wanted to tug on his hair.

"What? Did you honestly think that I would forgive you because you can't accept who I am?" Draco snapped.

"I don't know dammit!, I just want to make things better!" Harry yelled.

Draco sneered, "Oh you want to make things better? Here's a suggestion, Leave. Me. Alone, I have had enough of you and youre friends, I am so tired of this, so get out now, because I'm done with you"

Harry nodded and ran out of Draco's house trying not to let the tears spill from his eyes.

"Dragon? Are you okay?" Narcissa asked. She peeped into her sons room and he had his head in his hands, his shoulders were shaking. "Dragon, whats wrong?"

"I can't stand him, mom, he just ruins everything"

"Shh shh" She rubbed her sons back, "tell me all about it"

* * *

><p>You like? Review! Next chapter you get to find out what happened at Luna's party, and what happens when Draco comes back to school<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello again!

My goodness, you guess are making me happy!

Slash in this chapter, The rating has moved up (I hope) If you don't do the whole slah thing, just skip it

Anywho, read and review, I hope this chapter is good, Its sort of a filler chapter, I tried to write slah, If its bad you can just say do better, because its my first time! lol, so yeah thats about it.

* * *

><p>"I can't stand him, mom, he just ruins everything"<p>

"Shh shh" She rubbed her sons back, "tell me all about it"

_flashback_

_Pansy sighed, "come on Draco" Draco looked uneasy, he looked out the window of Pansy's sleak car._

_"She didn't even invite me" _

_"So? She invited me and she said I could bring a plus one" The blond shook his head._

_"Why didn't you just take Blaise?"_

_Pansy parked three cars down from Luna's house. "Because he's hanging out with Daphne tonight" _

_"Greengrass?" Draco cocked his head to the side. Pansy rolled her eyes and got out of the car, then she went to Draco's side and pulled him out._

_"No Peachgrass" She rolled her eyes, and together they walked to Luna's party. Draco was anxious, nobody really liked him. They were probably going to prank him or beat him up or something._

_'Stop worrying princess, you look fabulous" Draco looked down at his tight denim skirt, heals and his tanktop and cardigan. Pansy touched his arm lightly. _

_Draco nodded, "Ohkay" They walked in._

_2 hours later, Pansy was no where to be found, Draco was already tipsy. He wanted to get sober because he had a feeling he was going to have to drive tonight._

_Everyone was already piss drunk so they didn't care he was the only 'outsider' there. Draco went up to Luna's bedroom with a cup of water. He walked around and looked at her pictures._

_She was such an odd girl, the blond looked down on her vanity and saw a magazine called the Quibbler. Draco has never seen it or heard of it, he set his glass of water down and heard thumping. _

_Sounded like...footsteps maybe? the door busted open. A tipsy Harry Potter walked in the room, and no he wasnt piss drunk, he was tipsy just like Draco._

_"What are you doing up here Draco?, the party's downstairs" Was he seriously making conversation with him, wait did he just call him Draco? The blond quirked an eyebrow, thinking maybe Harry is drunk._

_"Im just sobering up, so I can drive home" he said in a quiet voice. Harry nodded._

_"Yeah me too, don't want to drink and drive" Draco coughed awkwardly. Harry looked the blond up and down. Draco was sort of pretty for a boy, a little too pretty to be a boy._

_The fact that he could wear girl clothes and give Harry an erection, was a problem. "You know, you're sort of beautiful, Malfoy" Draco's gray eyes widened._

_He didn't really say that did he? "Yeah, you" Harry laughed, "You're the only one in here" _

_Draco blushed, "Oh yeah" he added lamely. the brunette stepped behind the blond and placed his lips on his neck. Draco gasped._

_"Are you okay?" Harry asked. The blond nodded though he had no idea why, maybe it was the alcohol. Harry placed his lips on his pale neck again, running his hands on the Draco's hips._

_Draco's eyelids fluttered. Harry trialed kissed from his neck to the spot right below his ear making the blond shutter. The brunette started nipping on Draco's earlobe._

_Draco moaned softly, "W-what are you doing, Potter?"_

_"Kissing you"_

_"Why?" Harry turned the blond so they can face eachother. _

_"Because I see you in those ridiculous and sexy outfits and I just want to touch you, but my friends always get in the way"_

_Harry leaned down and kissed him. Draco kissed him back wrapping his arms around the taller teens neck. Harry put arms around his waist pulling him closer._

_"You're so beautiful" the brunette whispered against Draco's lips and led him over to the bed. Gently he pushed Draco down and fell ontop of him kissing him deeper, their tounges swirling. _

_Draco ran his soft pale hand up Harry's shirt fiddling with his nipples, making the brunette moan into his mouth. Soon Draco, slid Harrys shirt off and revealed his muscles. _

_Harry smiled at him and slid Draco's shirt off kissing his shoulder, then his collar bones, then his chest, placing light kisses down his chest. Draco moaned softly, feeling himself harden that moan when straight to Harry's groin. _

_"I want to see that perfect arse of yours" Harry whispered sliding his handing to Draco's arse squeezing his cheeks. Draco gasped and pushed his hips to meet the brunettes._

_Harry's breathing hicthed and slid his hands under Malfoys skirt. Draco moaned again putting his hands in Harry's messy hair. The brunettes yanked off his skirt._

_Draco lay flushed in nothing but laced panties. Holy mother of God, Harry slid his own pants off and pounced._

_The immediatly started kissing pulling eachother closer and closer. They touched and kissed and explored eachothers bodies. Harry tugged at Draco's underwear, "take 'em off" the blond moaned, "please"._

_Draco took Harry's boxers off and grabbed his cock, making the brunette cry out in pleasure. Draco kisses him softly and began jacking him off. "Holy fuck!" Harry moaned and bucked his hips. He started thrusting into Draco's hand._

_Draco was still kissing all over Harrys neck and throat still stroking Harry. Harry moaned into Draco's shoulder. The blond let go of him and Harry thrusted against Draco's length, making them both cry out because of the friction._

_Draco was sweating when they both layed together. Both of their chests were sticky. Draco smiled aimlessly at the wall, while Harry was laying on the other side of him still. "Potter?" Draco asked after a long time of silence._

_"I-i have to go" he murmered getting up, throwing his clothes on and running out of the room. The blond just sat lonely on the bed looking at the space where Harry had been. _

_endflashback_

Narcissa rubbed her sons back when he was speaking, ofcourse he left out ALL the deatials when he was telling her. "You'll find somebody good enough for you Dragon, we all do in time"

Draco watched her leave.

Six o'clock rolled around again and the blond had to go to school today. Wouldn't Weasly and his dumb friends get a kick out of his cast. Draco got up from bed and did his usual rutine, loathing every minute of it.

"Dray! you're back in school!" Pansy said smiling at him. Draco looked from his locker and smiled back at her. "Yep"

"Nice cast" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me about it"

"Really? Green?" Draco snorted.

"They didn't have aqua or pink, so my next favorite color" Pansy smiled at her friend, "Well atleast you get to leave five minutes before class ends" she finished.

"Hell yeah, but I hate these crutches" Draco said pouting.

"Sorry love, I'll catch up alright?" Pansy said beaming.

"Ofcourse darling, leave the cripple by himself!" he called out to her as she walked away.

"I could help you" Draco turned around. Harry stood infront of him, his hands stuffed in his pocket. "And why would I accept help from the likes of you"

The brunette shrugged, "You can't tell me that you're going to walk around all day with all those books and walk with crutches."

Draco looked up at him, "Aren't you embarrased with being around me in public" Harry looked pained. "I'm still sorry about that, but I don't think I care what my friends think"

Draco looked unimpressed, "Think?" Harry nodded.

The blond sighed, "Fine, but only for today because Blaise isn't here." Harry smilied proudly and took Draco's books off of him annd they started walking to Draco's first class, neither saying a word.

* * *

><p>Sort of short, right? Review! I have no idea what's going to happen next so yeah lol, Seeyaa, and thank all of you for reviewing.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

hello again! (: how are you guys, Thank you all for reviewing, I hope you enjoy, I have a suprise in this chapter and Harry isnt acting like a complete prat for once!

Read and review my lovelys!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>The blond sighed, "Fine, but only for today because Blaise isn't here." Harry smilied proudly and took Draco's books off of him annd they started walking to Draco's first class, neither saying a word.<p>

For 3 weeks striaght Harry has been walking Draco to class. Of course his friends have been looking at him confused. One day Ron approached Harry.

"Mate, your my bestfriend, so I want to know the truth why are you follwing Malfoy around, carrying all of things?"

Ron bit his lip then asked, "Youre not a fag right?" Harry's insides twisted in a knott.

Harry shut his locker and looked at his red headed friend. "No man, I just feel bad about his ankle, so I just want to help him." Ron beamed.

"So you did do it!" Ron chuckled with delight. "I know you did, good one Harry"

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He just nodded and started to walk away. The brunette left Ron in the hallway.

"What is this!" Draco yelled. Lucius smirked at Narcissa, "I knew he'd take it well Cissa"

Narcissa scowled at him and looked back at Draco. "You're all grownup sweetie, and we've been talking about this for a while"

Confused blue eyes looked up at Draco. "Well..well..get rid of it!, I don't want it here."

"Draco it's a child, it's not going to hurt you" Lucius said.

Draco glared at the 5 year old. "Meet your litte brother, Scorpious"

"But I'm the only child" Draco said feeling like a child. Narcissa smilied, "Technically you are, We've adopted him"

The blond looked down at the 5 year old, Scorpius, he was hiding behind Narcissa, peeking his little blond head out, sneeking glances at Lucius and Draco.

It was odd how Scorpious looked just like their family. Only his mother would find a child that could fit into the family so well.

"Now when you get home from school you're going to have to watch him." Draco's eye widened.

"But mother, I have a life, I can't look after a child every single day" he whined.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Dragon, me and your mother come home at 7 everyday, I'm sure you can watch a child for 5 hours" Lucius snapped.

Draco bit his lip, he knew better than to go against his father. "Fine.."

At school the next day Draco sat infront of his locker doing homework. "Erm, hey" The blond looked up at Harry. He nodded in reponse.

"I see you have your boot off" Draco nodded.

"Yes I do, now I can finally stop wearing these dumb sneakers and were my heals again."

"Yeah" Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, he secretly wanted Draco's ankle broken again so they could spen time together.

"Is there a reason you're here, Potter, I don't need your help anymore" Harry bit his lip. Then it hit him. Hard.

"I wanted to ask, when are we going to work on Lupin's project together"

"It's already half way done" Harry had to think of something quick. "Well you can help me do the other half!"

Draco looked up at Harry with confusion written on his face. Then he suddenly smiled. "Fine, ride home with me, we can finish it at my house and you can help me with a certain job"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "What job?"

Draco got up and flashed him a wicked smile. "Baby sitting" The green eyed boy's eyes widened.

The blond patted his shoulder and walked away. Harry's inside were on fire, baby sitting with Draco, at his _house._ This was going to be something else.

At the end of the day Harry walked with Draco to his car. "Wow, your car is beautiful" The blond unlocked the door and got inside the drivers seat.

"Thanks, I got her when I turned sixteen" Harry got in the car. "Its beautiful" he said.

Draco put his shades on, "I know". he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the Malfoy Manor.

They both got out the car and Draco unlocked the door and walked into his house. The teens were welcomed with 5 year old Scorpius yelling and throwing himself at Draco's legs, wrapping his small arms around them.

Harry smilied. "Who's this?"

Draco grimaced trying to unlatch the little one from his legs. "This is-" he got cut off.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" the boy yelled, shaking Harry's hand, Harry laughed, Draco rolled his eyes, "And to think yesterday you were hiding behind mother" the blond muttered.

"Dude I didn't even know you had a brother" Harry said, Draco put his things down.

"One don't call me dude, and he was adopted, I guess my mother wanted another baby since I'm graduating next year." Harry nodded.

Scorpius smiled at them. "Mom said you would take me out to eat and we would play all day long!" Harry grinned.

"Of course we will little buddy" Harry ruffleled his hair. "Can we go now? Please Draco, Im hongry" Scorpius whined, pouting.

"It's hungry" Draco corrected.

"Yeah, please Draco, we're hungry" the brunette joined Scorpious. Draco pushed Harry playfully. "Shut it" he said picking up his car keys.

Once he picked up his keys, both Scorpious and Harry cheered, making their way to the car. Draco tried to fight off the smile, but he just simply couldn't.

They got back and Draco plopped on the couch. Harry sat down next to him. "Everything okay princess?" the brunette teased.

Draco looked at him, "Im so full and my feet hurt, lets go upstairs" Scorpius climbed in Harry's lap.

"Can I come?" Harry answered yes the same time Draco answered no. They looked at eachother. Draco glared at him, "Okay fine"

Scorpious beamed and started running upstairs laughing. "That is one crazy kid" Harry said, "Now come on"

Draco was still on the couch, "Give me about 5 minutes" Harry rolled his eyes and got up. The brunette got up then lifted the blond bridal style.

"Oh my god Potter! , what are you doing! Put me down this instant!" Draco shouted wiggling. Harry laughed. "Nope!"

"You better not drop me!" the blond yelled. He ran upstairs with the older Malfoy.

They got to Draco's room and Harry set him down, "There you didn't even have to walk" The blond stalked into his room. "You are a beast" he said.

Harry just grinned and followed him. They walked in and Scorpious was already sleeping in Draco's bed.

"It's been a day, and he acts like he owns the place" Harry sniggered and sat on the floor.

"Im going to change out of these jeans I hope you don't mind" Harry just nodded.

The brunette staired, transfixed at Draco when he was pealing of the tightest pair of skinny jeans. Harry turned red when he say that the blond only had panties on.

Harry bit his lip as he started to sport an impressive erection. Draco looked around in his draws and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts pulling them on.

"Okay" the blond clapped his hands together, "lets get this project done" Draco sat back down infront of Harry.

They had spent hours of laughing and joking and honestly having a good time. Draco would have never thought he would be talking to Harry Potter, laughing at his dumb jokes and his attempt at singing.

They ended up sitting really close to one another, not even noticing it. "You have nice eyes" Draco looked up at the brunette. "You do to" Without noticing it they both leaned in.

Draco's lips brushed against Harry's, Suddenly there was a knock at his door, "Draco we're home"

The jumped apart fast and Scorpius jumped awake rubbing his eyes, yawning. Draco flushed and rubbed the back to his neck. "So, do you want to stay for dinner?"

Harry turned red. "Sure"

All three boys walked downstairs. "Mother, Father this is Harry Potter"

Lucius looked up at Harry, analyzing him, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Draco and Harry turned red. "No father, we were working on our history project" Narcissa smilied and scooped Scorpius up.

"He wasn't bad was he darling?" She asked putting the smaller Malfoy in his high chair. Draco sat down next to Harry.

"Nope, not at all" Harry smiled at Draco.

"See I told you" Narcissa said pouring her drink into her cup. Lucius sipped whine from his glass still inpecting Harry.

"So Mister Potter, what do you do?" Harry sipped his soda and placed his glass down. "I play foot ball"

Lucius nodded, 'What posistion?"

"Quaterback"

Lucius smirked, "Thats a very important position, your parents must be proud" Harry nodded shoving food in his mouth. Draco nudged him underneath the table.

"Your food isn't going to run away Potter" Draco said.

"Oh Dragon, let the boy eat" Narcissa said. Draco flushed.

"Mommy today me Draco and Harry when out to eat and we played and it was fun" Scorpius squealed. Quickly the parents attention were on Scorpius.

The teens couldn't keep their eyes off of eachother during the rest of dinner. After dinner Draco drove Harry home, they stopped infront of his house. "Welp" The blond began, "This is your stop"

Harry looked at him, "Yeah" The atmosphere was really awkward. "I'll um see you tommorrow" Harry said climbing out of the car.

"Wait!" Draco called out.

The brunette turned around, "Yes" Draco leaned in and kisses him softly. Harry kissed back moving closer to the blond. Then he pulled away.

Draco bit his lower lip. Harry swallowed his spit, "I-I have to go" He jogged into his house, leaving the blond in his car looking at his door.

* * *

><p>Welp, there you have it, I hope you enjoyed Scorpius! and I know it takes a while for a couple to adopt, and It did in this story, they just wanted to suprise Draco. Thank you all again! and Review!<p>

Next chapter there will be more Draco/Scorp brothers and more drarry, Maybe Harry will have to choose (: oh and the chapter might become smaller just saying


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello again! Thank all of you for reviewing, even thought some were rather odd

Anyways, longest chapter I'm probably ever going to write

Disclaimer: I don't anything Harry Potter

So yeah, thank all of you and just read and review, I hope I didn't dissapoint anyone (:

* * *

><p>Idiot, idiot, idiot. Harry smacked his hand against his forehead, chanting idiot in his mind over and over again, he and Draco had gotten so close. Why was he such a coward? Why couldn't he be brave? The brunette walked into his house dropping his house keys on the couch next to the door.<p>

"'Arry!" Harry looked up and saw his dad, James Potter, smiling brightly holding up his beer. Harry guessed that was probably his 3rd beer today, since all he did was drink.

"Hi dad" the younger brunette walked to his dad.

"Where were you today? Stay after for footbal, lad?"

Harry ran a hand threw his untidy hair, "No, I had to work a on a project with my friend." James nodded. "Say dad" the green eyed teen started, "Your good at relationship stuff and feelings, right?"

James snorted and took a sip of his beer "Nope, go to your mother about that"

Harry nodded slowly, "Okay, I'll just go do that, do you want to put the bottle down dad?"

"Nah, this is my first one since work" Yeah okay, like Harry believed that. The younger Potter walked to his parents bedroom knocking on the door lightly.

"Mum, are you in there?" he asked.

"Come in" His moms voice sang there the door. Harry opened the door and walked in. His mom, Lily Potter, was sitting on the queen sized bed, her back against the head board, watching something on tv. "Yes, love?"

"Can we talk?"

"Ofcourse, go on"

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed looking at his mother, "Well..the thing is..I.." he stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

"Spit it out Harry, you can tell me" She said putting her small soft hand on Harry's big masculine hand.

"I know, theres this...girl"

"Ooh girl troubles!"

_"Mom!"_

Lily giggled "Okay sorry, what about this..girl"

Harry bit his lip, "We hooked up at a party and I thought I would just forget about her, but I just can't, she's all I think about and h-she's sassy, and funny, but my friends dont really like her, they sort of bully her too"

Lily raised an eyebrow at her son, "Your friends pick on girls?, thats...odd"

The young mans eyes widened, "Wha-no! no!, not at all"

"Harry?" Emerald met emerald.

"So who is she?" There was silence, just do it Harry its now or never.

"He's Draco Malfoy" Lily nodded and looked down.

"I don-don't want to feel things for him mum, but I do and he hates me, because all of my friends are horrible to him, and I'm horrible to him, but I don't want to be"

"So, you don't want to be with him because of your friends?"

"No! I...I don't know, I can't like boys mum, it's not right" Lily looked up at her son.

"As long as it's love who cares what the gender is Harry, it's still beautiful, when did you become so close minded?" she asked.

"Mom, you should see the way he get's treated in school, its horrible, I know you can't choose what you...erm... prefer but I can't be gay, I've never thought about boys in that way"

"Do you think he's beautiful Harry?"

He nodded.

"Do you have a crush on him Harry?"

He nodded.

"So the problem is your friends"

He nodded once more, It was true, he didn't want to become a friendless loser because he was ...gay or bi or whatever. He loved his friends and they loved him too, he'd hope.

"It seems to me love that you're just afraid of what your friends might say"

Harry's emerald eyes flickered down.

"So" Harry started off, "I think I know what you're trying to say"

"Go on, tell me"

"You're trying to tell me that, it doesn't matter who I love and it doesn't matter what my friends think because, it's my life"

Lily beamed and kissed his forhead. "Exactly"

"Thanks mum" The male kissed his moms cheek and walked away. He was going to make things right, he had to.

"He is just a big idiot, I swear"

"Draco-"

"No no, let me speak, so we were in his car so close and he leaves, the idiot leaves, just leaves, I don't understand what goes on inside of his head!"

"But Draco-"

"What Scorpius, Im trying to speak"

The smaller blond looked up at the older one, "I have to use the bathroom" Draco tried to fight his smile as he got up and opened his door. Scorpius ran out and ran into the bathroom.

The gray eyed teen layed back on his bed drumming his fingers on his stomach, Why was he talking to his 5 year old step brother, who the hell knew. He just had to talk to someone. It was better that the 5 year old had no idea what was going on.

Scorpius came back and crawled on Draco's bed, he sat on his older brothers stomach, waiting for the older Malfoy to continue. As soon as Scorpius came back, Draco started up again.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Scorpius?"

"I want to stay"

"Do you know what m-our mum would do if she found you here"

The little boy shrugged, Draco rolled his eyes at his innocence.

"She would kill me, that is what she would do" Scorpius giggled.

"Laughing at me little one?"

The blond boy shook his head no. "No"

"Oh oh I think you are" Scorpius hopped off of Draco and backed up to the door. Draco was advancing on him grinning like an idiot.

In the morning Harry shot up out of bed, he flung his clothes on and sped to the bathroom, he checked the time, 6:58. Kay, good he'd see Draco just in time.

Harry went downstairs made sime toast for breakfast. After eating he checked the time again 7:11. The brunette put his shoes on and walked out of the house. Crap, he had left his car at school since yesterday.

Sighing Harry went back inside of his house, he trudged upstairs into his parents bedroom, the lights were out and they were sleeping soundlessly. He tiptoed into their bedroom shaking his moms shoulder.

"Psst mum, wake up"

"Muum"

"Mmpprh" She responded

"Mum, I need a ride to school"

Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes nd looked at Harry. "What do you want again honey?"

"I need a ride to school, I left my car there"

"Why is your car at the school Harry?" she asked.

"I got a ride from Draco yesterday"

"Oh, okay" Harry's mom hopped out of the bed and slid on flip flops. Together they both walked downstairs, Lily picked up her car keys and drove Harry to school.

The brunette said bye to his mum and rushed out the car. Blond, blond, blond, he was looking for blond head. There he was looking more beautiful than ever.

Harry walked up to him, "Hey"

Draco looked up, "Okay, seriously Potter, we have to stop with these hallway conversations, because somehow they always end up in tragedy"

Harry flushed red, "Uhm yeah, listen, I'm sorry about last night"

"You're sorry about alot of things" Draco muttered.

"Erm, yeah, I know and I just want to say that I dont care"

The blond raised an eyebrow, "I think I've lost you Potter"

"Harry"

"What?"

"Call me Harry, please"

"Um, no. So are you going to clarify or.." Harry sighed.

"I mean I don't care what people think...about me" Draco looked suprised.

"So you what are you doing, coming out of the closet" The blond whispered looking straight at Harry. The brunette nodded.

"You know what? I think I am"

"Ha-Potter, you don't know what you're doing, think of all the friends you ha-"

The one voice of Seamus Finnehgan cut Draco off, "Hey Harry" he nodded at Harry. "Sup fairy" the irish boy said as he walked past. Draco raised his eyebrow looking at Harry giving him a look that said 'See?'.

"I don't care Draco, I know I'll be giving up my friends-"

"And your fame and your spot on the football team and popularity"

"...okay that stuff too, but," Harry got closer with every word, "I. Truly. Don't. Care." The taller teen leaned down, put his hand in the back of Draco's head, and brought their lips together.

Draco responded almost immediatly kissing him back moving closer to the brunette then he pulled back and pushed Harry away from him. "What are doing?"

"Well I was kissing you" Draco swatted at him.

"No shit Sherlock, in the middle of the hallway you buffoon!" Harry just smiled.

"You're cute when you're all riled up" Draco groaned loudly.

The brunette shoved his hands in his pockets, "So, Im out and proud, what do I do now?"

"Nothing, being gay isn,t a life style Potter, there aren't any special rules, just relax and be yourself" Harry nodded.

"So do you want me to walk you to class?"

"N-" Draco was cut off by Harry already grabbing his books and walking to his class, the blond sighed and followed behind the taller jock.

Throughout the whole day, Harry met Draco outside of class, inbetween class and stole kisses.

During lunch Ron pulled up a seat next to his best friend. "Harry mate, what the hell is going on between you and the little princess Malfoy"

Oh no it had come to this, "Nothing Ron" Harry muttered.

"Yeah well it looks like something, right guys?" Harry looked up and Seamus, Dean and Oliver were nodding, Neville nodded too.

"Tell him what we see"

Dean started off, "You following him to _every single class_"

Then Seamus, "Carrying his books, like some lapdog.

Oliver next, "You lean in real close whispering something to him"

Then Neville, "Yeah" Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Then looked back at Ron, "So Draco's my friend, is that a problem?"

Ron smiled "Oooh! He's Draco now" The other boys joined in with the sound affects except Neville, and Harry nodded, feeling confident.

"Yeah, he is"

"We are your friends, mate, not some little faggot, spreading his gay everywhere" Seamus, Dean, and Oliver all nodded with agreement. Harry saw red.

"Don't call him that" The red head raised both eyebrows.

"Don't call him what you called him a week ago?" Ron shot back.

Harry looked at him with disgust because it was the truth, "Fuck you man"

"No you'd rather be fucking Malfoy" Oliver said.

"Why do you care so much about him anyways" Dean said.

Harry stood up, "I'm not going to _sit here _and take this shit!" He yelled causing the whole cafeteria to stop and stare. Draco bit his bottom lip from were he was sitting.

Pansy grabbed his forearm and looked at him with wide eyes. Blaise simply looked on like he could be waisting time somewhere else.

"Because you know it's the damn truth!"

"Whats the truth Ron? What is the truth?"

"You're one of them Harry, you're a_ faggot_!"

Draco's mouth popped open, oh my god, what just happened. That word hit Harry harder than any fist could hit him, hell a chair could hit him in the face and it wouldn't hurt as much. Having your besfriend call you that, was just wrong.

"Fuck you man" Harry said pushing him and stomping out of the cafeteria. Everyone was still silent, then everyone started talking and whispering about what had just happened. Ron and Draco looked at eachother and Draco got up and followed Harry.

"Potter?" he asked to an abandon hallway.

"In here" a raw voice rang out. The blond walked into a classroom, Harry closed the door behind him and sat ontop of a desk.

"I never thought he would call me that" Draco looked down.

"Well, that's what they call me everyday"

"I know Draco, I know, I thought we were bestmates though, you know?" The blond actually didn't know so he just nodded anyways.

"Im sorry Harry" Harry shook his head.

"It's not your fault" They just stared at eachother.

The brunette took Draco's small pale delicate hands into his big tan ones. Draco looked up at him.

"Draco, do you want to be my boyfriend?" The smaller teens eyes widened.

"I..I can't"

"Why not? I just came out"

"Yeah Harry, you _just_ came out, you're going to get so much shit, and you walking in school holding hands with me and kissing and all of that stuff is going to get you into even more shit, and I honestly don't think you ready for it"

"I can take it, I'm bigger than you"

Draco smiled. "No, you can't". The blond got on his tippietoes and kissed Harry's cheek before walking away.

* * *

><p>Do you like it? Review lovelys, and yes James Potter is an alcoholic, I told you it's be different. And Lily is a young parent, I like her. Uhm next chapter maybe some Drarry without angst lol (: Thank again guys<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again! Okay seriously, you guys get me so happy! I swear, thank you all for your reviews I'm completely honest.

Anyways, sort of a filler chapter I guess, finally some Drarry without angst, Ron being Ron, just a little bit of slash, I hope it's not too bad

Thank you all again, and keep reviewing!

Chaper 7

* * *

><p>Three days later Harry walked down the hallway with his hands in his pocket. It's been hard <em>not <em>to think about Draco. Why would he say no? He frowned when he thought about his conversation their current problem Draco about it.

"Why not?"

"I told you yesterday Harry" Draco said walking to his fifth period class. Harry followed close behind.

"Okay I get that... I think, it's just that we're both gay, so we should just date"

The blond turned around, "Are you an idiot?

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Draco sighed and tried to fight a smile.

"Just because we're gay doesn't mean we automatically have to date Harry" Harry nodded and looked down at Draco. He just wanted to kiss that adorable look off of his face.

"I'll see you later?" The blond smiled and nodded before walking into his class.

_BAM! _Harry's thoughts were interuppted when he was shoved into a locker. He looked striaght at Ron. "Homo" the red head said.

"What the _fuck _Ron?"

"Oh what you think that because you're on the football team that you're not going to be treated like any other fag at this school"

"Whatever Ron, fuck you, I thought we were friends" Ron shook his head.

"No man, not since you decided you wanted to be butt boys with Malfoy"

Harry glared at him and pushed him away before walking away. The red head sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione walked up to him and took his hand leading him away. The brunette walked up to Draco, who was doing homework.

"Fuck, I just don't understand, we're bestfriends and he had the nerve to push me into a locker, he said I turned gay"

Draco looked up from his homework, "Let me guess, hmm.. the Weasel?" he said sarcasitcaly.

Harry nodded.

"He's just an simple minded idiot"

"I know he is, but I used to be like that too" Draco looked at him tapping his chin with his pen, green met gray.

"Im so...so sorry Draco, for what I did to you, I never thought it would feel so terrible, I never knew one stupid word could hurt so much" Harry continued.

"It's all in the past for us Harry" The brunette flashed him a crooked smile. He leaned in and kissed the blond on his lips gently. Draco kissed back before pulling away.

"Harry.." Draco started.

"I know, I know, no kissing" Harry said, "It's just so hard keeping my hands off of you knowing that I could have you at any second" he finished running his hands up the blonds leg. Draco blinked and and shivered.

"Stop Harry" the brunette pulled his hands away.

"You won't be saying that for long sweet cheeks" Harry got up and winked at Draco then walked away. Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, flushing pink.

"Hey lover boy" a smooth voice called out, Draco looked up at the voice.

"Hi Blaise" the blond got up and put his books away into his bag. "Whats up cutie?" Draco asked.

"Nothing much, guess who's 18 birthday tomorrow?"

"Hmmm, I have no idea" Draco teased. Blaise hit him in the arm softly.

"Mine, you dunce" Draco laughed quietly, and looked up at Blaise.

"I know it's yours Blaise, so what are you doing for it?" Blaise shrugged.

"I have idea" the darker skinned teen said taking Draco's bag from his hands and hoisting it up on his shoulder. "Maybe a wild party, with lots and lots of drinking."

Draco's gray eyes light up, "Oh please, Blaise you just have to, I haven't gotten drunk in the longest time" he whined. Blaise laughed.

"You know I will." They bothed smiled as they walked to Blaise's class, "I'll see you later Dray"

Draco smiled, "Bye Blaise" the blond said before getting his bag from Blaise and walking away, he was walking with his chin held high. Yes, a party would be excellent, he'd have to find the right outfit for it.

"Hey faggot"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh what now Weasel? Come to ridicule me some more?"

"Leave Harry alone before I _make _you" Ron seethed.

"Well if you hadn't noticed you neanderthal, your friend follows me from class to class, when he's angry he even comes to me, I didn't convert him or anything, we're just friends"

"Oh please, ever since you got paired in that project he's been acting different, so just leave him alone you litte faggot! I want my bestfriend back!" the red head ended up shouting.

"_He never left!_" Draco screamed. "You're so close minded Weasley, if you hadn't noticed Harry still wants to be your friend, your bestfriend, and if you want your _'bestfriend' _back then _go_ and _talk_ to him you prick"

Ron's knuckles turned white as he squeezed his hands into a fist.

With that said Draco fixed his hair and walked away leaving Ron alone in the hallway as the bell rang for class.

After school Harry sat outside his head in his hands, the whole day his former friends have been terrorizing him, calling him names, pushing him and they'd just walk away when he would curse back at them.

"Harry" A soft voice rang out, the brunette looked up and saw Draco looking at him worried.

"So Blaise is throwing a party for his birthday tomorrow and I wanted to know if you'd like to be my plus one" the blond said sitting next to him.

"Why me?"

"Well after what happened today, you need a break and plus I think you need a drink too" Draco smiled as he spoke. Harry smiled too.

"You got that right"

They sat down in silence, it wasn't awkward silence. They were both contempt. "That is what you go through, everyday?" Harry broke the silence.

Draco nodded, "Yes" the brunette took Draco's hand in his, he kissed each knuckle softly. Draco took in a breath and looked down at their hands.

"I'll be happy to go to the party with you Draco"

"Okay lion" Draco said, Harry looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you call me?"

"Huh? What?, I erm have to go"

Harry laughed out loud, "You called me lion"

The blond scowled and hit Harry in the back of head. Harry laughed and rubbed the spot that Draco hit. Draco rolled his eyes and got up.

"Aw, Draaaaco" Harry whined his his name smirking, "Don't go" the brunette pouted.

"I have to go watch Scorpius, I'll see you tomorrow Potter" Harry smiled and waved to him watching the small blond get into car driving away.

Friday after school Harry was at home looking at himself in the mirror, he had on a black v-neck that Draco told him he should wear, and a pair of soft blue jeans.

He walked downstairs, "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going to my friends party mum" Harry said tugging at his untamed hair, Lily nodded and looked back at her book.

"Be safe" she said.

"Always am" he told her.

Draco knocked on Harry's door. The brunette opened the door and smiled, "Hey Drake"

The blond looked Harry up and down, "You look good" the blond said in approval. Harry smiled.

Draco was wearing a flowing tank top on and a short skirt with ruffels on it and those damn black heels. "You look good too" harry said taking Draco's hand an twirling him making the blond giggle.

"Okay enough of that, lets go" Together they walked to Draco's car. It took them all but 37 minutes to get to Blaise's house. You could see lights flikering on and off inside the house and you could hear the bass thumping, you could practically hear the bottle's clinking.

Draco smiled and walked out of the car, "Come on Harry, this is going to be so fun" he practically dragged Harry into the house.

When they walked in people were already dancing and drinking. Draco walked over to the birthday boy, "Happy Birthday love" he said.

Blaise turned around, "Hey!" he shouted over the music, "Thanks!" Drao smiled and pulled Harry away.

"Want to get a drink?" the brunette had to yell, Draco nodded looking around. Harry kissed his forehead and walked away. Harry came back with two drinks in his hand handing one to Draco.

The blond took a sip and swallowed the liquid harshly as it burned down his throat. Hours later Harry was so drunk, he just wanted to forget. Something was bumping him in his thigh. He looked down, Draco was tipsy, he was swaying to the beat his bum hitting Harry's thigh lightly.

All of a sudden Harry put his beer down and grabbed Draco's hand making him put down his drink and guided him to the dance floor. The brunette put his hands on Draco's waist swaying with him to the beat.

Draco backed up against Harry, Harry started grinding on Draco breathing in his ear. The blonds pants got tighter. The brunette kissed his neck and his grinded his groin to Draco's ass.

Harry started to get excited and slapped Draco's ass cheek hard before placing his erectoion between Draco's cheeks grinding. Draco let out a long moaned and turned around. He wrapped his arms around his neck.

Harry automatically kissed him, wrapping his big arms around Draco's thin waist. Draco kissed back he opened his mouth and Harry took the oppurtunity to slip his tounge in the blonds mouth, they batteled for domminance.

Draco pulled away laughing, "You are so drunk right now Harry"

Harry giggeled pressing his forehead against Draco's. "Let's..geh..get a room" Draco shook his head.

"You need sleep Harry, c'mon, I'll take you to my house" Harry nodded and let Draco take him to the blonds house. They walked in, Harry stumbling along.

"Oi, Harry come on, you're heavy" Draco said as Harry started to droop towards the floor, the brunette laughed softly and put and arm around Draco's shoulder.

"Draco?" a soft voice asked. Draco turned around, Scorpius was in his pajamas looking at the older boys in curosity.

"What Scorpius?" Draco answered trying to keep Harry up.

"What's wrong with 'Arry? Why is he walking so weird?"

Draco sighed, "Go back to bed Scorpius, this is big boy business, you're too young."

"No I'm not! Im big!" th younger boy protested. Draco just ignored him and walked with Harry into his room. The blond had to shove Harry into his room. Harry ploped on the bed.

Draco sighed, "You're not going to be in those clothes"

Harry smirked, "Why don't you help me then?"

Draco walked over to Harry, then he slid his hands under neath Harry's shirt and pulled up over his head. The brunette looked at Draco with lust filled eyes. The blond began to undo the buttons on his pants.

Harry layed down on his back and lifted his hips up when Draco pulled his pants off leaving him in his boxers. Draco slid out of his skirt and put some shorts on then he pulled off his tank top, and hopped in his bed along side Harry.

Harry murmerd something and wrapped his arms tightly around the blond not wanting to let go of him, the brunette fell asleep in a heart beat.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you didn't hate it (: Anyways, next chapter we get to see Hermione and her character development and maybe Ron and Harry, and ofcourse Draco and Harry, Review beautiful's!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome (: Another chapter guys, major character development for Ron. Finally! right? and a new character.!

Keep reviewing and sorry if my spelling wrong, I'm warning you now

So yeah, nothing else to say, thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it.

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>The elder Malfoy put down his knife and fork. "Draco?"<p>

"Yes"

Lucius cleared his throat, "How old are you, son?"

"17" Draco said looked at his father with one manicured eyebrow raised, "Is there something wrong?" he finished. Lucius started to turn red.

"You've been hanging out with the Potter boy a lot, Draco" The younger Malfoy nodded his gray eyes flickering to the right of him. He just wanted this father to get to point.

"You're not having...erm...sex with him are you?"

Draco tunred bright red his mouth popping open, resembling an "O" shape. The younger blond sputtered for something to say.

"...no father, we aren't having sex, let's please stop talking"

"No no, I'm your father, I need to help you with these things, even if you do it in a different way then me and your mother"

"_Father!"_ Draco yelled turning more red than before, if it was even possible. "Oh god" he groaned putting his head in his hands. Narcissa and Scorpius giggled from their side of the table.

"Oh what are you laughing about little one?" Draco said pinching Scorpius making him squeal with laughter.

"Don't avoid your father sweetheart" Narcissa said.

"Mother, this isn't a conversation for dinner time, or in front of a guest!" Three blonds turned to look at Harry who was bright scarlett a spoon hovering in front of his mouth, mouth wide open.

"Oh Harry darling we forgot you were here, you're so quiet over there" Harry coughed and put his spoon down.

"It's fine Mrs. Malfoy"

"Forgive my husband for being so blunt"

"What? Cissy, he's over here all the time, they spend hours in Draco's room, and they're both teenagers, with hormones, an-"

"_and_ we're sitting right here!" Draco exclaimed looking at his parents.

"Sorry love" His mom said smiling. "How about we stop this conversation and enjoy our food, hmm?"

Everyone nodded, Lucius looked at Draco, "We'll be talking about this later" he said. Draco sighed and pushed his plate away.

"I'm going to walk Harry to the door"

"ahh, okay" Harry said putting his spoon down, he wasn't even done eating.

"Bye Harry!" Scorpius called grinning from ear to ear. The Malfoy's said there goodbyes as Harry walked away with Draco. They stopped at Harry's car door.

"I wasn't done eating you know" Harry said smiling down at Draco. The blond rolled his eyes and smilied back.

"I'm sorry, it was just so awkward, I swear my dad has no boundrys"

"I like your dad he's funny but he scares me"

Draco snorted, "He scares everyone, I'll see you on at school"

Harry got into his car, "Goodbye Draco" he said flashing a grin at Draco then pulled off. The blond sighed and watched the brunettes car turn at the corner of the street. Draco walked back into his house.

At school things seemed to wash over for Harry, weeks after his Blaise's birthday party, Ron just left him alone. The brunette still wanted his best friend back.

Harry started hanging out with Blaise and Pansy too, they were fun to hang out with, before he wouldn't even look at them, but they seem to be the only friends he had left.

Pansy was hilarious and she was nice. She preferred to hang out with boys instead of girls and went clubbing alot. She also dragged Harry shopping with her a lot. Almost every week they went to the mall.

The brunette couldn't lie he sort of liked it. Blaise was cool and calm all the time. He read half of the time and went clubbing too. It shocked Harry to find out Blaise did drugs. Well it didn't skock him that much, a person couldn't be calm _all_ the time.

And Draco, Draco was just the best, simply amazing. He was understanding and went threw alot of mood swings. Some days he'd laugh at the stupid things Harry said and other days he's insult him to no end. But that didn;t bother Harry one bit.

Random days Draco wouldn't talk he'd just listen, Pansy and Blaise knew all about Draco's mood swings. Draco had found out that he had to give the blond his space because he suffered from panic attacks ever since he was little. The blond went out alot too and he smoked once in a while with Blaise, one time Harry tried it, it wasn't that bad.

The next day during lunch Harry was at his locker, he saw Ron at his locker too. The brunette took in a deep breath and walked toward him.

"Hey"

Ron looked up from his locker, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk Ron, you've been ignoring me for weeks"

"I don't talk to fairys like you" Harry shook his head.

"Oh shut up Ron, okay, just shut your mouth, you are such a prat I swear, We've been best friends since we were 11, and now all because It was my '_chioce_' to be gay you want to give all of that up"

"Yeah, because it's wrong" the red head said.

"Answer me this, when we were friends, when have I _ever _snogged a girl, talk to a girl, or even dated a girl"

Blue eyes met Green, they just sat and stared at eachother for a while.

"Exactly" Harry said and brushed past him walked through the lunch room and outside. He spotted Blaise sitting alone at a tree smoking a joint.

Harry sat next to him, "Hey"

Blaise nodded, "What's wrong now Potter?"

"Let me guess, Weasley" Pansy said as she plopped down next to Harry.

"How did you know?" the brunette asked.

"I just guessed, so it is Weasley" Harry nodded.

"When are you going to give up?" Blaise asked inhaling the smoke then exhaling.

Harry looked down and played with the grass between his fingers. Pansy rubbed circles on his back slowly.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked.

"In Snapes room"

The tall brunette got up, "I'm going to go talk to him" Pansy and Blaise nodded and said their goodbyes. Harry walked back into the school his green eyes landed on his friends sitting at their table playing around. He found blue eyes looking at him.

Harry looked away and walked to Professor Snapes room wanting to find Draco. Harry walked past multiple classrooms before finding the chemistry room and walking in.

"Thank you Professor" a smooth velvet voice rang out. That wasn't Draco's voice. Harry peered in the classroom and saw a tall thin boy with black hair standing next to Draco and infront of Snape.

"Ah Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Snape said. Both boys turned around and looked at Harry.

"Oh nothing Professor I was just looking for Draco"

"He was just leaving, _both_ of the students were just leaving" Draco looked back at Snape then nodded and walked to Harry, the mysterious boy trailing behind him.

"Hey Drake"

"Hello Har-"

"You must be Mr. Potter" The new guys cut Draco off, Harry turned and looked at black haired boy.

"Yeah, I am, and you are?" the brunette asked.

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle, just came here today and ran into Draco here" he said looked down at Draco.

"Well thats...fascinating" Harry said sarcastically. Riddle raised an eyebrow and Draco looked at Harry.

"It was nice finally meeting you Tom, me and Harry have to go" the blond said pulling Harry down the hallway and into the cafeteria.

"Likewise" Tom said before walking away.

They sat down at an abandon table. "What's your problem Harry?" Draco urged.

"There's something weird about that guy"

"My dad works for his dad but it doesnt matter its not like I'm ever going to talk to him again" Draco said, "Now what's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"Hmm, well I don't know, you walked into Snapes room"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I would never walk into Snapes room without a reason, well it's about Ron"

Draco groaned loudly, "Really Harry, all we talk about is Ron!" the blond dropped his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"Im sorry Dray, its jus-"

"Oh no no let me, he's your best friend, you've been friends since forever and blah blah blah, Harry, I understand, your loss and whatever, but can we talk about him every day"

"There's nothing to talk about Draco!, thats the only thing on my mind" Harry said.

"What so that stupid jock, is on your mind more than me?"

The brunettes jaw set in a line. "Don't give me that Draco, you won't even date me, so don't pull that card on me"

Draco sighed. "Well I don't know what to tell you anymore, go talk to him"

"What you don't think I tried!" Harry suddenly yelled.

The blond flinched back. "I..I'm sorry, It's just I tried and I got pissed off and I left"

"Yeah Harry, I'll see you later when you're less tense" Draco got up and went outside. Harry groaned, he didn't want to push Draco again.

"Would you believe me if I said Ron's missing you as much as you're missing him?" Harry looked at Hermione Granger staring at Harry with such care.

"No, I wouldn't"

"Well he is Harry, he just doesn't want to say it. He misses you"

"Yeah well he doesn't look like it" Hermione grabbed his hands.

"It may look like he replaced you with Seamus but he hasn't, him and Seamus won't share the memories you two do"

"What should I do?" Harry asked, eyes pleading.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him"

"Thank's 'Mione" the brunetted smiled and kissed her hands making her giggle. Hermione smiled and got up walking back over to her boyfriend.

It took a day but it worked. There Harry was at lunch on Thursday and Ron sat across form him, for a while they just stared. "Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" Ron answered in honesty.

They stared again. Harry didn't care how 'gay' he looked.

"Ron, I miss you"

"I know"

An eyebrow shot up, "You know?"

"Yeah mate, because I miss you too"

"You sound pretty gay right now Ron" Harry cracked a smile. Ron smiled too, together they bursted out in laughter.

"I'm sorry for making your life hell for a day"

"It al-" the red head cut him off.

"No mate it's not okay, I was just so set on that being gay was so wrong, but even though it took me a while, I noticed that it doesn't change you at all"

Harry just smiled he felt like crying right now. In fact he did start crying.

"Stop crying man" Ron said.

"I can't, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I" the red head couhed "...I cried alot too"

"The King Weasley started crying, over little 'ol me?" Harry teased.

Ron laughed, "Shut up mate" They laughed together.

Ron pulled out something from his pocket, "So man, Red Vine?"

Harry smiled, "Red Vine"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you thought? I hope you liked that A Very Pottter Muscial reference, that is probably the first and last one, so don't worry.<p>

And this is different from all the other fics with Tom in there and he's a complete like pyscho murderer, so stick in there my loves and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Haii again, this chapter is just sort of a filler only because, I have no real plot line yet, don't worry I'm bairn storming. Thank all of guys again, I see all these story alerts and get really happy, that you guys are acutally reading this.

This is the most I've written ever, and I'm so proud, you guys actually keep me going, seriously (:

Anyways, uhm Read and Review my loves! Sorry for incorrect spelling or anything, just telling you now

On with Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"What do you think is wrong with him?"<p>

"I have no idea, he's just staring into space"

"Hello Dray?" Pansy said snapping her fingers in the blonds face. Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes, stabbing the food on his lunch tray.

"What's wrong with him?" Tom asked sitting down next to Draco.

"Hell if we know" Blaise said replied.

"Nothing is wrong with me.."

Tom smirked, "Is that why you're staring at Potter, looking like you're about to kill him?"

Draco glared at him. Pansy smiled, chuckling at Draco. Then she gasped loudly, "You're jealous!"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah you are, you're jealous that Potter and the Weasel are friends again!" Pansy said.

"It's just not fair you know, I mean, when he was in a time of need I talked to him, I let him kiss me, when ever he wanted to, and he stayed over for dinner thousands of times, then the Weasel finally gets some common sense and it's like I don't even exsist!" The blond ranted.

Blaise, and, Pansy were all quiet. It was true, well part true, Harry did say hi and bye, but it's like they didn't spend weeks and weeks together, partying, laughing and more.

"You guys actually hung out with that guy?" Tom asked.

"Yeah"

"Mhm"

Draco grunted but nodded anyways.

"He annoys me"

The blond rolled his eyes, "You don't even know him"

"I can still tell if he's a little annoying brat or not"

"Hey guys" All four heads looked up to see a happy Harry Potter smiling down on them. Then he plopped a seat infront of Draco and unfortunatly Tom. Something wasn't right about Tom.

Harry couldn't place it, he was nice to everyone that was new to school. Of course he was nice because he didn't know him. But Tom, Tom was something else. The black haired boy didn't speak around Harry. He was always thinking about something.

They had this...this tension. It was weird but it was hostile. Both teens knew they didn't like eachother. Draco flashed him a smile.

"Hi Harry" the blond said.

Harry's expression changed, he took Draco's hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles, "Hello Draco" Green met gray and they just stared at eachother for a while, both in there own worlds.

Tom cleared his throat, his face was amused. "You two date?" he asked.

"No" Draco started, "Just friends" he finished. Harry nodded.

"Intresting.." Tom replied, Draco payed no mind and started chatting with Blaise. Harry on the other hand was freaked out and also curious, there was something off about the way he said 'Intresting'.

It took a few minutes before Tom spoke again, "Did you know that I'm throwing a party this saturday?" he asked.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"Just beause" he shrugged.

Draco's eye imedeatly widened, "Party?, I like the sound of that, do you need help setting up or inviting people.?" he asked.

"I need both"

"I can help you there" Harry just stared at them, for some reason it seemed like Draco was making a deal with the devil. The bell rang and all five students got up. Harry and Draco walked next to eachother in the hallway.

"How have you bee-" Draco started but got cut off.

"Are you seriously going to Riddle's party, first, with no one there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thats the whole thing called setting up, is there something wrong?"

"No, no not at all, it's just wierd, you going to his house all alone" Draco chuckled.

"He's not going to murder me Harry, relax" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I know he's not, but he seems like trouble"

The blond got on his tippie toes and kissed Harry on the cheek, "I'm going to be fine"

Harry broke out into a full blown grin. Draco stepped away and they kept walking to the blonds 7th period class.

"Do you want to come to my house on tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Can't" Harry replied, "I'm hanging with Ron all this week"

"All this week?"

"Yep"

Draco rolled his eyes, you'd think Ron and Harry have more sexual tension than Draco and the brunette, it was simply ridiculous.

"Well you are coming to Tom's party to hang out with me right?"

"I might"

"What? You might?" Draco exclaimed.

"...yes" Harry said, he was confused at Draco's sudden temper.

"You dicthed me for the Weasel and now we can't hang out all week, and the only chance we get you _might_ come!"

"Calm down" Harry started, "I didn't know Draco, I just wanted to spend some time with Ron, I didn't know I was ditching you" he finished.

For some reason Draco felt like an ass, this argument could go both ways, and besides it's not like they were dating or something. So he didn't have control over anything Harry did. Draco fell silent thinking, and feeling a twinge of guilt.

"I'll come, just for you" Harry told the blond smiling. Draco smiled back at him.

"Good" They said there goodbyes and went seperate ways.

Harry really spent time with Ron the whole week, he even asked Ron of he wanted to go to Riddle's party with him. The red head said yea and they decided to bring along the whole gang, including Hermoine.

Then saturday rolled around. Draco knocked on Tom's door looking around. His house was pretty big, it wasn't as big as Draco's manner but it was getting there.

The black haired boy opened the door, "Well hello Draco"

"Hey" Draco replied stepping inside the house. Together they started setting up for the party, Tom cracked open bottles of beer and other alcohols, while Draco poured out cups of scotch and gin, setting them on the table.

"Thank you for helping me Draco" Tom basically purred leaning down his lips against Draco's ear. Draco shivered, "Y-you're welcome"

Tom walked away, and Draco looked at him while he walked away.

Then the party started, the lights were out and the base was thumping. People were grinding against eachother, laughing, and hooking up with eachother. Draco picked up a beer looking threw the crowd for Harry.

An hour rolled around and still no Harry, Draco already talked to Pany and Blaise before they went off and started drinking. "Waiting for someone?" a voice called out over the music.

Draco whipped around and smiled, "Harry, where have you been?" Draco took a sip of the beer he was carrying.

"Sorry, I busy before this"

"It doenst matter anymore because now your'e here" Draco pressed their bodies together. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. It was funny that they always wanted to touch eachother at partys.

"I'll get you a drink" Draco said dissapearing through the crowd and making his way to the kitchen. He saw Tom there sitting on the counter, deep in thought.

"How are you liking you're party?" Draco asked pouring Harry a drink.

"Eh" Tom replied. Then he hopped off the counter and stud next to Draco. "It could be better" he called over the music.

"Really?"

"Really"

"And how is that?" Draco turned around looking up at Tom.

"We could do something"

"Like dance?"

Tom cocked his head to the side as if he were thinking, "I suppose we could do that" he said leaning down and kissing the blonds neck. "Or we could do this"

Draco took in a deep breath, Tom continued to kiss and suck his neck, he was just about to wrap his arms around the blonds waist. Then more people piled in the house, and it got more crowded, Draco felt like he couldn't breath.

Tom gripped his hips and Draco just looked at the growing crowd his heart thumping loudly, his breathing got shorter, another panic attack was about to happen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing that concerns you Potter" Tom replied, Draco pulled away from his grasp. Harry glared daggers at Tom his fit clenching together.

"Lets go" Draco said and dragged Harry away. The blond tried to pull Harry threw the crowd but there was so much people. Draco's eye widened. He had to get out of here.

"We need to leave" he said to Harry, the blond broke out into a cold sweat his hands getting clamy. Harry looked at him and decided to not to ask any questions and pulled him to the bathroom.

The brunette opened the the door. A couple was making out and Harry pushed them out of the bathroom. "Are you okay Draco?"

Draco nodded, "I just need fresh air" he said.

Harry opened the window and climbed out. Draco looked out the window and down at Harry.

"I am not jumping out that window, it's simply barbaric!"

"And how else are you supposed to leave, come on Draco"

Draco huffed and climbed out of the window Harry helped him out slowly. The blond took Harry's hand and they walked down the street, neither saying a word.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I was getting you a drink and then Tom started talking to me and he started to kiss my neck and his house was getting more crowded and I started to panic." Harry nodded.

Harry turned to face Draco, he took the blonds other hand. "It's okay Draco, when ever you feel like you're about have a panic attack or anything, just tell me, I'll calm you down."

Draco smiled and looked up at him. "I will"

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly the pulled away, "Draco"

"Yes Harry?"

"You know what day it is right?"

Draco shook his head lookig confused.

"Its the day you become my boyfriend, would you go out with me?"

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy? Tell me if you liked it, I hope it wasn't that dreafull, This fic is different than the other Tom Riddle is an evil pyscho whatever, because personally I don't like those, I just wanted to change it up (: Thanks, keep reviewing, it makes me happy.<p>

Next chapter, Draco's answer and maybe some unexpected friendship, and other things, I dont know


	10. Chapter 10

Holaa again, thanks for your reviews guys seriously (: So chapter 10 thats really big for me, but you guys keep me going, I get so giddy on the inside when I see your reviews, so yeah thanks.

We get to see more of James Potter, and there is slash in chapter! just warning you, this isnt beta'd yet so look out for that.

I hope you enjoy!

Read and Review (:

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>Four boys all jeered and laughed, they were pulling on his clothes and pushing him around. Draco struggeled to get past them.<p>

"What wrong fairy?

"Yeah, finally you don't want to be around boys?"

They laughed again. Draco looked at Weasley's face, Ron pushed him into Seamus, then Seamus pushed him into to Oliver, Oliver shoved him into Dean.

"Leave me alone" his voice cracked.

"Aw, is ickle Draco gonna cry?" Dean mocked.

"Fuck you" Draco spat. That sent the boys into fits of more laughter.

"Oi, Malfoy that hurt" Ron started, "It really did, You're so cutting, acutally I think I might cry, then I'll be just like you, cry little girl"

_snap snap snap_

"Draco"

_snap snap snap_

"Draco"

The blond snapped out of his memory, grey eyes met Harry's green ones, Harry looked worried. The brunette was snapping his fingers infront of Draco's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Harry nodded.

"Thanks for doing this for me"

Draco flashed a smile at him, "You're going to owe me, big time"

"You're wish is my command" Harry replied as they walked into the lunch room together. Harry lead Draco toward a table that was occupied by Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Oliver, Ginny and Hermione.

The blond took in a deep breath, "I agreed to be you're boyfriend, but I didn't agree to all of this"

"If you're uncomfortable, we'll leave, I just really want you guys to get along, please Dray"

Draco nodded.

Harry kissed him quickly then they walked over to the table. Harry pulled up two chairs for Draco and himself. They both sat down, the blond sat bewteen Seamus and Harry he focused on the table.

"Hello Harry, Hello Draco" Hermione said smiling.

" 'Lo Mione" Harry said. Draco just nodded. "What is he on mute or something?"

The brunette looked at Ron but was cut off by Hermione.

"Ron! don't be a jerk, I can't imagine how Draco feels right now" Dean crossed his arms.

"Probably loving the fact he's surrounded by a majority of boys" the dark skinned boy said. Harry shot a glare at Dean.

"Fuck off Dean, you insult him, you insult me"

A few tables away Pany and Blaise were watching this scene with curious faces. Blaise looked at Pansy and the black haired girl shrugged.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Potter probably wants them to get along or something" Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Well Potter is an idiot"

Tom sat down across from Pansy and Blaise, "What's going on?" he asked.

Pansy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh nothing, just watching Draco being tortured by Potter"

Tom looked in the direction of the couple. "Why is he sitting over there?"

Blaise shrugged be answering, "Potter probably wants to to introduce the neanderthals to Draco as his boyfriend"

An eyebrow arched, "Boyfriend, they're dating?" Pansy nodded.

"Drake told me it was the day of you're crazy ass party" Blaise said. The black haired girl snorted.

"Interesting, I'll see you guys later" With that Tom got up from the table and strode out of the cafeteria.

After lunch Draco and Harry walked together to Draco's next class. Harry but his lip, he felt bad for making Draco sit with him and his friends during lunch. He thought it was going to be bad, but not _that_ bad or awkward.

"I'm sorry about lunch Dray"

"It's fine"

"You always say that, It's not fine, I was a complete idiot for thinking they could grow up and get passed everything"

Draco chuckled, "You got that right"

Harry grinned at him and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his large arms around Draco's small waist. The blond kissed him back and put his hands against Harry's broad chest.

Harry pulled away and nuzzeled his nose into the crook of Draco's neck, "I'm glad you said yes" he whispered.

"What was I supposed to say"

Harry had the best two weeks of his life, he treated Draco like a king. He walked him to every class showering him with gifts and helping him baby sit Scorpius on the weekends. But Harry was a boy, he had needs.

They would be making out in Draco's house, in his room and once he ran his hand near Draco's belt the blond would stop him and tell him he wanted to take it slow.

In the morning, Harry waited at Draco's locker for him. The blond walked down the hallway, in white t-shirt, a pink frilly skirt and black pumps. Life was not fair for Harry Potter. The brunette got hard just thinking about what Draco was wearing underneath that skirt.

"Hello Harry" the blond said and kissed him. He didn't need to go on his tippie toes with his heels on. Harry put his hands on Draco's hips. "Hello" he kissed his lips, "to" he kissed Draco's jawline, "you" he kissed the blonds neck, "to"

"Harry we're in public" Draco said pulling away from Harry his cheeks tainted pink.

"I'm sorry, you just look edible in that skirt" Draco shook his head and opened his locker. Harry stood behind him kissing his neck.

"I can't keep my hands off of you" Harry murmered into his neck, with that said he ran his hands down to Draco's arse and squeezed his cheeks.

Draco squeaked and whipped around to face Harry, "Harry!"

The brunette smiled. "This isn't funny, just because you convinced you're friends to tolerate us as a couple, doesn't mean everyone else is ready to embrace the gay"

Draco shut his locker.

"You're ri-"

"Draco, can we talk?" Harry turned around and looked at Tom. He fought to roll his eyes. He just had to show up didn't he?

"We were actually in a conversation, if you didn't know" Tom merely smirked.

"Then, I'll hurry up, My family wanted to invite yours to the galla held this next saturday" Draco smiled and turned to face Tom, his back to Harry.

"Thank you, ofcourse we'll go, we I need a date?" the blond asked his eyes flickering to Harry. The brunette smiled to himself.

"Yes, but no outsiders" Harry scoffed as Tom replied.

"No outsiders, thats...odd"

"I know, they wanted to keep it very...pure" Tom said, "so would you like to come with me?"

Harry's eyes went wide, did this guy seriously ask _his _boyfriend on a date right infront of _him._ It was ridiculous, Harry's balled his hands into a fist.

"No, he wouldn't so you can leave now" Harry snapped. Tom raised a black manicured eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that you were Draco, Potter" he replied.

Harry grimaced, Draco put a hand on his arm. "I'll think about it, but thanks for asking Tom" Tom nodded.

Draco pulled Harry away from him and toward history with Lupin. "Can you believe him Dray? Where the hell does he get off asking you to some fancy shamcey place right infront of me!"

"Just calm down Harry" Harry crushed their lips together then walked into the classroom, Draco followed him.

When school ended, Harry was still pissed and Draco was walking infront of him with that little skirt, so he was getting horny too.

"I have an idea" Draco started turning around and looking at Harry.

"And what might that be" A smirk danced on Harry's lips.

"Let's go to your house"

The brunette paused, "...my house"

"No Blaise's, ofcourse yours, we always go to my house, I want to meet your parents" Draco said. Harry chewed on his lip for a moment.

"I guess we can make that happen" Draco beamed then gave him a peck on the lips and walked to Harry's car.

The whole way to the Potter residence Harry was quiet. How would Draco react to his parents, sure his mom was a sweet heart but his dad. His father was an alcoholic. One time he asked his father if he was an alcoholic and his father said,

"I'm not an alcoholic, I can stop if he wanted to Harry."

Draco placed his hand on Harry's knee.

They arrived and Harry opened the door for Draco. The blond walked in and looked around. "You have a nice house Harry"

Harry smiled, "Thanks love" he replied. The brunette teen showed Draco the rest of the house. "My dad should be home, he's probably in his room"

"Harry is that you?"

Harry groaned inwardly, "Speak of the devil" he murmered to himself.

Draco took the oppurtunity to introduce himself to Harry's father, "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy"

"Draco" James said scratching his chin, "That's a funny name for a girl like you" The blond smiled and fought a laugh. He shook his head.

"No no sir, I'm not a girl, I'm a boy" Harry's heart started to pound in his chest, he stomach felt heavy as he waited for his dad's response.

"A boy?" the older man slurred on his words, "Wow, sorry I had something to drink, everything's a little fuzzy" he chuckled.

"Oh" Draco said nodding. The brunette stepped foward.

"He's my boyfriend dad"

James burst out laughing, "Okay 'Arry" he said stumbling to the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey pouring it into his cup.

"Do any of you boys want some?" he asked.

They both said no, "Where's your mother?"

"Still at work dad" James nodded.

"I'm going to take Draco to my room" Harry said to his father, James waved him off and sat down on the couch infront of the tv.

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and took him into his room. Draco sat on Harry's bed, the sheets were red and gold. The brunette's floor was full of clothes and the walls had pictures of Harry's family and friends, on his shelves were football trophies, and several different medals.

"Nice room"

"Thanks" Harry sat down next to him, "I'm sorry about my dad, he's never been that bad before, it seems like he's been getting more pissed than usual."

Draco frowned, "He's an alcoholic?"

Harry nodded. Draco leaned in and kissed him gently, sliding his tounge against his bottom lip. Harry snaked one hand around his waist and another in Draco's blond hair.

Draco put a hand on Harry's knee, sliding his up to his thigh, they broke apart for a moment, Then Harry crushed their lips together again making Draco moan in the back of his throat.

Draco pulled away from Harry and began kissing his neck. He placed soft kisses along the base throat. Then a pale hand ran up Harry's shirt. Harry started breathing heavy, "What ever happened to taking it slow"

"I didn't want to take it _too_ slow" Draco purred making Harry grow stiff, "I've seen the way you were undressing me with your eyes at school" The blond started to palm Harry threw his jeans making the brunette moan.

"Oh, Dray, please"

"Please what Harry?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and clenched the bed sheets. "Do you want me to touch you?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded and pulled him for another kiss as Draco unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Harry bit the blonds lower lip and Draco whined.

Draco stroked Harry threw his boxers, making him groan loudly and thrust his hips up. Then Draco snaked his hand into the brunettes boxers. "O-oh fuck!" Harry cried out and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

The blond chuckled running his thumb over the slit on the tip of his cock, that drove Harry wild. He moaned against Draco's shoulder, his hips bucking.

Draco kisses his lips and strokes him fatser, "Shit! Dray, ohh ooh"

"I-I'm close" Harry groaned. Draco nodded and kissed him deeper. Harry pulled away from his lips and started to pant. Minutes later Harry moaned his name loudly and came in his hand.

Harry's chest heaved and he looked at Draco, the brunette zipped himself up, "You evil git"

Draco giggled and kissed him before licking the substance off of his hand. "You love it" Harry growled playfully and grabbed Draco pulling the small blond against him.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Let me know lovelys, Next chapter I will attempt angst because something really big for Harry comes up and more Drarry, possibly more slash, those horny bastards,<p>

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I don't really have much to say except enjoy and this chapter contains smut also

I don't own anything Harry Potter (:

Chapeter 11

* * *

><p>Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, he closed his eyes. Draco looked down at him and kissed his forehead. Blaise rolled his eyes.<p>

"Seriously guys" he said. Hermione smiled at them, "I think it's cute" she cooed and dug into her salad.

Hermione started to sit with them during lunch, she missed Harry and Harry didn't want to let Draco sit with Ron and his friends again, that was just a horrible experience. Plus Ron was acting like an ass and Hermione didn't want to be around that.

Pansy smiled at Hermione, they started to hang out together, they found out that they had a lot in common in the fact that they hung out with more boys then girls. They both figured it'd be nice to have some girl time. "I think it's cute too, and not to mention hot as hell"

"God Pansy, do you have boundries?" Blaise asked shocked.

The black haired girl laughed, "No I do not" Harry, Draco, Hermione and even Tom laughed along with Pansy, while Blaise pretended to be upset.. Tom also hung out with them often, he and Draco were getting along and Harry and himself just glared often.

"Lets go to your house today Dray" Harry said.

"Why? I still haven't met your mother yet"

"I know, I know, I just miss Scor is all" Harry half lied. He did miss the little Malfoy, but he didn't want to be around his druken dad while Draco was around. "And I miss your mums cooking" he added smiling.

"Okay Harry" The brunette smiled and kissed him on the lips. Sending Blaise into a fit. "I don't mind you guys going out, but making out every second of the day has got to stop, especially infront of me"

Draco smiled at his dark skinned friend, "Sorry Blaise"

"So guys, I have a football game coming up, are you guys coming?" Harry asked putting his elbows on the table looking at all his friends, save Tom.

"Ofcourse Harry, I have to watch Ron too" Hermione said.

"I have nothing better to do" Blaise responded.

"Eh, might as well" Pansy added.

"I'm busy" Tom said coldly.

Whatever, Harry didn't want him there anyway, everyone at the table knew about the tension between Harry and Tom, so they always were carefull on what they had to say.

"What about you Draco?" Harry looked at his boyfriend, "Gonna be my personal cheerleader?" he purred, nipping at Draco's earlobe.

The blond giggled and pushed Harry away gently, "I would be honored to go Harry" then he leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "and I could make that cheerleading uniform happen also"

Harry bit his lip and instantly got hard, he put his hand on Draco's thigh. The brunette ran his hand up Draco's shorts until he felt the blonds hand ontop of his.

At the end of the day they did end up at Draco's house. Before they made it to the door Harry kissed Draco on the mouth passionatly, moving them towards the door.

Draco moaned softly in his throat, he pulled away from Harry and tried to unlock the door while Harry was running his hands all down Draco's waist. The blond opened the door and they stumbled in the the house.

Harry shut the door behind them and pulled Draco towards him kissing him, their tounges twirling around eachother. Harry moaned and ran a hand up Draco's shirt. They pulled away from eachother.

Draco grabbed the taller teens hand and they ran upstairs together and into Draco's room. Harry ripped off Draco's baby tee and started leaving a trial of kisses on his collar bones making the blond shiver with pleasure.

"Oh Harry" Draco moaned putting his hands in Harry's messy hair. Harry took of his own shirt off and led them to Draco's queen sized, four poster bed. Both of them kicked of their shoes and socks.

Draco's pale hand unbuckled Harry's belt throwing it aside. The brunette kissed his chest all the way down to his nipples, Draco arched his back and moaned. Harry then started to pull off Draco's shorts.

The blond wiggled his hips making it eaiser to slide his shorts off. Harry threw his shorts on the floor and looked at Draco. The blond's face was flushed his lips were pink and swollen, and all he had on was girl panties.

Harry's bright green eyes were glazed over with lust and Draco helped him get out of his jeans. The blond started stroking him threw his boxers making Harry moan loudly. Harry thrusted his hips foward. Then the brunette grabbed Draco's underwear and pulled them down throwing them aside.

Draco kissed him deeply and pulled Harry ontop of him. Harry put his hands on either of Draco's head kissing his neck as the blond continued to stroke him. "Oh fuck Draco!" Harry cried. Then Draco took off Harry's boxers and grabbed his length, squeezing it softly.

Harry bucked his hips wildly and thrusted against Draco's prick making the blond cry out as they slid against eachother. Draco pushed his hips up so he can create some sort of friction. It was so hot and slick as they grinded against eachother.

Heat pooled in Harry's stomach, as did Draco's. "A-ah Harry!" Draco moaned.

"Fuck baby, I-im close!" Draco captured the brunettes lips in a chaste kiss before moaning Harry's name loudly. "Oo-o Harry, unnngh!"

"Come baby, come with me" A few more thrusts and they cired out together, shooting white stickly liquid on eachothers chest and stomach. Draco rode his orgasam and Harry fell limp against Draco.

"Oi Harry, you're crushing me" Harry laughed softly.

"Sorry love" he said and got off of Draco. "Jeez, look how dirty we are"

"We should go wash it off, shouldn't we?" Draco asked in a teasing tone. The Harry and himself ran into the bathroom together laughing.

After they got out of the shower Draco got dressed in shorts and he put on Harry's sweatshirt. Harry put on the clothes that he was wearing today.

"You look adorable in my sweatshirt" Harry said smiling at Draco.

"Well-" Draco started to say then he got cut off when the door opened and Scorpius came running inside of his room and jumped on Harry.

The brunette picked Scorpius up and hugged him back. "Harry!" the little boy yelled while laughing. Draco chuckled at the sight. Harry kissed Scor all over his face. The the little Malfoy pulled away from him still smiling.

"I missed you 'Arry"

"Aww Scorp I missed you too" Harry put the little five year old down on Draco's bed. "Are you okay?" The youngest Malfoy asked. Harry and Draco both looked at him in confusion.

"Ofcourse he's fine Scorpius why wouldn't he be?" Draco asked.

"It sounded like you 'ere hurting 'im"

The older boys turned red, the silence was replaced by Draco's loud laughter. Harry looked over to him and glared playfully.

"Oi! you're going to get it you little!" Harry said before tackling Draco making Scorpius laugh loudly and join in on the fun.

...

Harry and Draco sat in Lupin's history class laughing together softly. Harry leaned in and nipped at the sensitive skin on the blonds neck.

"Mr. Potter" Lupin called out. Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at his professor. "Yes Professor?" he asked watching Lupin walk towards him and Draco.

"You are wanted outside, it's serious" Lupin said looking upset, Harry cocked and eyebrow then nodded. "You can take someone along with you, my boy"

Now Harry was really confused and his heart was pounding in his chest. The brunette looked at Draco and nodded. Draco got out of his chair and followed Harry outside.

Guidence counselor Mrs. McGonagall looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry walked foward towards the woman. "Are you okay Mrs. McGonagall?" his voice coming out gently.

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm so so sorry" she said her voice cracking.

"Tell me"

"It's...it's your father Harry" The tears started to spill from McGonagall's eyes. No No, please don't be injured or anything, oh god please. Harry's emrald eyes widened and his stomach plopped in his butt.

_"He's dead"_

Harry's world fell apart, no no, oh my, this cannot be real, please. How, his dad was only 37 that was so young, how could he be dead. "H-how?"

"Oh god Harr-"

"Just tell me how Mrs, please" Draco moved foward towards Harry.

"He crashed his car, he was drunk driving"

The brunettes heart broke into a million different pieces. Draco shed a tear for his boyfriend's father and placed a hand on his arm.

Harry brushed him off.

"No" Harry said. Draco looked up at him, his eyes filled with tears.

"Harry I-"

Harry took off down the hallway and bolted out of the door.

* * *

><p>Emtional huh? maybe? not really? lol okay. I hoped you like it, thanks for reading anf don't forget to review! Next Chapter, how Harry is doing and Draco finally gets to meet Lily<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing, like I am so happy you guys are liking my story (: Anyways Ron being Ron in this chapter.

So just tell me if you liked it

Onwards to the chapter!

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>After Lupins class, Draco walked through the hall numb, to everything. He didn't even know Harry's father but just looking at Harry's face when he got the news was devistating and just horrible.<p>

"What did you do?" A deep voice shouted. Draco turned around and faced a red faced Ron Weasley and Hermione was behind him, trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?"

"Where's Harry you fag?" Ron seethed. The blond glared at him. "He left" The red head got angrier and shoved Draco into the lockers. The blond caught his fall while Hermione screamed at Ron to stop his behavior.

People in the hallways were starting to stop and stare. "Where'd he go!" the red head shouted. Draco wanted to pull his hair out, didn't that idot know that something's off, that something isnt right?

"He left the school you idiot, get out of my face!"

"Ron stop! You know that Harry would never cut school. So something_ had _to happen, just calm down and listen to Draco" Hermione practically shouted at her boyfriend who was still angry and shaking from rage.

Ron wouldn't even listen to what she had to say, "Where is he? Why'd you make him leave you faggot!" Draco's hands started shaking with rage.

"Shut up! shut up now Weasel, I am so sick of you!" The blond got in Ron's face. He couldn't take Ron's shit today.

"Tell me where he went, Why'd he leave!"

_"His father died" _

Soft so no one could here, but loud enough for Ron and Hermione.

Everything was silent, then Hermione choked a sob looking down at the ground. Tears were already streaming down her face. Ron's face was blank. He couldn't think, hell he couldn't even move. , his second dad was dead.

How?

What?

_No_

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and tears came rolling down his cheeks. "Are you happy you buffon, He just ran out of the door because he couldn't even fathom it, and...and...oh god his face" Draco broke off and tried to supress another sob.

Ron's voice was soft, "Come on let's get out of here" The red head wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and walked passed everyone that was looking. They walked together outside with Draco trailing behind. Together they sat down under a tree in the shade.

Silence

"Where do you think he went?" Hermione asked breaking the silence, her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. It looked like she was trying not to cry. Draco just shrugged and looked at Ron wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We have to go find him" Was all the red head said.

"Maybe we should just let him come to us, or just leave him" The blond suggested quietly.

"No, Harry's emotional, he's been around too many deaths, his fathers was probably the breaking point"

Hermione burried her face in Ron's chest, "How did that happen, god he was so young"

"McGonagall said it was a car accident, drunk driving" Draco said playing with the grass inbetween his fingers. Ron nodded. "Ofcourse it was" he said.

"How could you say that Ron" Hermione asked in horror.

"Come on Mione, you saw the way he drinks" Draco nodded. "I went to his house a few days ago and Harry said he never saw him that bad, he thought I was a girl"

Ron snorted but didn't say anything. Draco shot him a glare then got up. "Where are you going?" The red head asked. It seemed like he acutally wanted Draco to stay around.

"To my friends" the blond said and walked back inside to the lunch room he sat down next to Pansy and rested his head on her shoulder. She didn't say a word she brought up a delicate hand and pet his hair softly.

Blaise looked down at his food pushing it around, "What happened with Weasley in the hallway, I was about to beat him down before you guys left" He said softly.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed. "Just a misunderstanding" he replied.

"A misunderstanding?"

Draco nodded, "It's fine now Blaise don't worry"

"How can I not worry Dray, remember in ninth grade when you came to me and Pans, _every _single day crying your eyes out because of the things he said to you, and then he starts pushing you and yelling at you and you want me to brush it off"

"Harry didn't come back Blaise, and Weasley thought I made him leave or something" Draco said looking at his friend. His voice was thick and cracking.

Pansy looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Where did he go?"

"And how long will he stay there" Tom grumpled stabbing his salad. Draco shot him a look then focused his grey eyes on Blaise again.

"I dont know, McGongall told him something about his family and he was just wrecked, you could feel and see his heart just break and his hope is gone, I tried...tried to comfort him but he just ran out the door" The blond explained.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"His dad died"

"Wow"

"Oh thats so horrible"

"But don't tell anyone" Draco said looking at all of his friends, his gaze landed on Tom, "Especially you Tom" he said.

"As you wish Draco" Tom replied an amused smirk dancing on his lips.

At the end of the day Draco walked to his car and got in, it was empty without Harry there along wiht him laughing and being an idiot. Well it's not like Harry's gone forever.

The blond pulled out of the school driveway and started to make his way home. Once he got home he dropped all of his things on the floor and plopped on the couch. "Draco?"

Scorpius climbed on the couch and onto his lap, "Where's Harry?" the small boy asked. Draco shrugged, and put his face in the boy's golden hair.

"He's not feeling to good so he went home"

"Oh, I'm hungry"

"Then go get something to eat" Draco retorted.

"I cant reach the fidgerater"

"The _refridgerator, _and we'll go out to get food" Scorpius smiled and jumped of his lap running to the door he tried putting on his shoes put failed. Draco smirked and helped him put his shoes on.

Then he picked the little boy up and put him the back seat of his car, "Aren't I 'pose to have a baby chair?" Draco got in the front seat and rolled his eyes. Baby seat? Really?

"Yes, but that's in mums car so we just can't get caught" Draco replied.

"What if we do?"

"I don't know, we get a ticked"

"Like a concert ticket? Why would we get a ticket?"

"Ask father later"

When they finished getting food they started to walk back to the car. Draco glanced in the alley way and saw a figure. With messy hair, and he was about the same height as Harry.

Without thinking he grabbed Scorpius's hand and ran to the car, "Draco why are we running?" the little boy asked. Draco didn't answer he just buckled the five year old to the back seat. "I'll be right back just dont touch anything"

"Wh-"

"Listen to me Scorpius" The little boy nodded even though he was still confused. The older Malfoy took off into the alley way. "Harry?" he called.

"H-hey" Draco turned around. There was Harry in an alley way sitting down leaning against the wall, with a bottle of liquor. "Harry!" the blond exclaimed.

"What are you doing with that?"

The brunette shrugged, "Drinkin'" he slurred.

"You're such an idiot" He helped Harry get up. "You're the idoit" Harry said pointing his bottle at Draco. Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes and wack Harry in the back of his adorable head.

"Whatever, come on lets get you home" he said.

"No no no, I-i can't go home"

"Why not? Why would you stay outside stumbling everywhere getting piss ass drunk?" The blond questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"All _his_ stuff is there, and I can do whatever I want" Harry said and took a swig of the alcohol he was drinking then wipped his mouth. Draco wanted to sneer and call him all sorts of names, maybe he'll save that when Harry gets sober.

"Harry, this is how your father died, why would you drink?"

"Don't talk about him! You don't even know him!" Harry shouted and pushed Draco into the wall. The older Malfoy slide onto the ground scraping his arm. It started to bleed.

"Okay okay, lets go to my house and I won't ever talk about him again" the blond reasoned after he pushed himself up from the floor. Harry looked at him.

"You promise?"

"Yes Harry" Harry then nodded and Draco took him back to the car. The blonds hands were shaking as he opened the passenger door and pushed Harry inside. Scorpius beamed at Harry.

"Harry! I thought you werent coming?" he said.

"I didn't know you had a little mini me Draco" Harry giggled looking at Scorpius.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't talk to Harry right now Scorpius"

"Wh-" the boy started to ask.

"Please just stop with the question until we get home, okay?" Draco said harshly. The boy whimpered and nodded. Draco took a calming breath and pulled out of the parking lot.

Could his day get any worse?

* * *

><p>You like? Poor Scorp right, he just wants to know! Review and tell me (: Next chapter Sober Harry, Yelling Draco, I dont know what else, maybe some more Tom in there, who knows?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Haii guys (: Welcome to Chapter 13, thanks for the reviews and story alerts for this story. They mean so much to me.

Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I've been busy and I didn't want to hold it off anymore than I already did. I hope you like it. Sorry if my grammar is horrible !

Read and Review!

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>When they got back to the house Draco helped Scorpius out of the car and told him to open the door for Harry and himself. Draco helped Harry out of the car and into the house.<p>

The blond walked into the house with Harry's arm draped around him, Scorpius closed the door behind them. "What are you going to do now Draco? he asked.

"Me and you are going to wake him up"

Scorpius giggled and ran upstairs. Draco looked at Harry he was being oddly quiet. When he looked at the brunette, he saw that Harry had past out. The blond pratically dragged him up stairs and into the bathroom.

Scorpius followed them inside.

"Ready for this Scor?" Draco asked as he put Harry in the bath rub. The little Malfoy nodded.

"What do I haf to do?"

"_Have_, and just turn the water on okay?"

Scorpius nodded eagerly and put his small hand on the handle of the shower. Draco shouted Go! and Scorpius turned the nozzle on the shower and water shot out of the hose and drenched Harry with water.

Draco slapped the brunette in the face making a loud echoing sound throughout the bathroom. Harry shot up and looked around. Draco crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at Harry.

"Oi, my head" The brunette groaned. "Wah-whats going on?"

Draco turned the water off. Harry looked at Draco, "Hey Draco"

"Don't 'hey draco' me get up" Draco snapped. Harry groaned again and massaged his temple with two fingers, then he slowly raising up from the tub. Scorpius looked up at Harry slipping a thumb into his mouth.

Harry got out of the tub and followed the two Malfoys into Draco's room. Draco silently handed him sweat pants a sweatshirt he left over here once.

The brunette walked into the bathroom again. Scorpius climbed on Draco's bed and Draco plopped next to him. The smaller Malfoy just kept silent. "I'm sorry"

Scorpius looked at Draco, "For yelling at you Scorpius, Harry just upset me"

"Are you and Harry aren't gonna get married then?" he asked, his voice giving off pure innocence. Draco chuckled.

"Since when were we going to get married?" Draco mused.

"You guys are boyfriends so you get married"

Harry walked back in the door, "Draco I-"

"I don't want to here anything from you Harry, You are such an idiot, I swear!" The blond yelled looked at Harry, gray eyes blazing hard.

"I know, I am"

"Why the hell would you go and get drunk, that's how your father died, what if you died Harry, what would've happened?"

"I didn't so it doesnt matter"

"You didn't because I saved you!"

Draco's hands were shaking he was so angry at Harry.

"Drake"

Draco looked at Harry and opened his arms, Harry stepped into his arms and they hugged. Harry burried his face into the crook of Draco's neck. They stood there for a while.

"You should go now, I bet your mother needs you" The blond said.

"Yeah, I know"

"Get some rest Harry, Scorpius will show you out" The blond layed down on his bed. Scorpius hopped off of the bed and walked with Harry down stairs.

"Harry?"

"Yes Scor?" Harry asked his voice soft and gentle.

"Will you and Draco get married now?"

"Married?"

Scorpius nodded.

Harry snorted, "I don't know, maybe we'll go to New York and get married." The little boy nodded and smiled. Harry kissed him on the forehead then left the house, he crossed the street and walked his way home.

Two days later Harry walked into the school. Hermione saw him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Ron came up to them and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Harry let go of Hermione and hugged Ron. The red head hugged Harry back patting his back. Seamus, Dean, Oliver, Neville, Blaise and Pansy also joined their cirlce.

They all patted Harry and it took Harry everything not to shed a tear. Draco walked in the cirlce towards Harry and threw his arms around his neck he same as Hermione did. The blond really didn't get a chance to grieve with him yet.

Draco let go and everyone was looking other places other than Harry. Harry bit his lip and looked at the ground before looking at all of his friends.

"Thanks guys" he said his voice thick.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For being there"

The rest of the week was just depressing and overrated Harry was quiet and spent most of his time alone. This made Draco upset and he started to have a longing for his boyfriend. The blond watched the brunette sit alone at lunch with sad eyes.

"Why won't he talk to me?"

"He's devistated Dray" Pansy cooed putting a hand on Draco's forearm.

"I know, but it's almost been a week and he still wont talk to me" Draco stabbed the food on his tray again.

"Well he's probably still upset about his dad" Blaise said.

"I know, I wonder if he always pushes people away when something big happens, he's just so depressed it's making everyone else depressed, you noticed how the jocks aren't even picking on anyone anymore all because of Harry"

Tom raised and eyebrow, "And thats a good thing?" he mused.

"Yes Tom, it will get everyone out of this funk"

"Funk?" Pansy said laughing.

"Yes Pans a funk, just a deep depression"

Blaise looked at Draco seriously, "What are you going to do then Drake?"

The blond fittled with his fork for a while, "I have no idea Blaise, I'm going to talk to him"

"Wait Draco, I wanted to talk to you about the upcomming galla" Tom said.

"That has to wait Tom"

Draco got up and strode over to the empty table that Harry was sitting at. The brunette was writing something and didn't even hear Draco sit down across from him.

"Harry"

Harry looked up and saw his boyfriend looking at him with concerned eyes. Draco offered him a small smile. Harry shut his book and ran a hand threw his messy locks.

"How are you?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine"

"Is that why you're not talking to anyone?" the blond replied.

"I love all of you guys Dray, I really do, but my dad died and it's no ones business really" Draco had to fight from saying something extremely rude or teasing.

The blond just shrugged he knew that Harry was stubborned as hell. Draco put a hand on Harry's and squeezed it gently.

"I miss you Harry" Draco said, "So when's the funeral?"

"Erm, This saturday"

"Are you afraid to go?"

Harry dropped his head in his hands, "I can't see him in that casket Draco, I just can't" Draco took Harry's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I know, Harry I know"

Draco leaned over the table and gave Harry a chaste kiss. Harry smiled and kissed Draco again slipping his tounge into his mouth. The blond pulled away. "Later" he whispered into Harry's ear.

"So what were you writing?" Draco asked.

"Just a speech I was going to say at his funeral, but I can never finish it"

The blond just nodded since he didn't know what else to say. Harry looked at Draco's hand that was holding his hand. There was a band-aid on his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked

"Oh, it's nothing when you were drunk you got really pissy when I said something and pushed me"

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry"

Draco smiled and leaned up to kiss Harry again, "It's alright Harry"

..

Harry laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to take off this itchy suit and cuddle with Draco all day. It was saturday, the saturday that would change his life.

"Honey" Lily's voice rang threw the door. "Draco's here"

The door opened and Draco walked in, Lily looked at Harry "Hurry up you two" she said and left closing the door behind her.

Draco looked down at Harry.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand. The blond pulled him up and hugged him tightly. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed his forehead. "Lets go"

They arrived at the chruch and sat down in seats next to Ron Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise. Ron patted Harry's shoulder and squeezed it tight. Blaise nodded at Harry while Pansy and Hermione waved.

Draco held Harry's hand through the whole service, never letting go. The blond only let go when Harry went to go sit with his mother. Draco then leaned his head against Pansy's shoulder.

After the burial Harry was no where to be found.

"Is Harry going to be okay?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know Pansy" he replied.

Hermione put a hand on Draco;s thigh, "Give him time, he'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Was it good? Tell me in a review! Uhm Next Chapter, Harry doesn't stay depressed and he's feeling weird about a certain some on<p>

See you guys later (:


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Big chapter, Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. I don't have much to say so yeah, just read and review guys!

Sorry for any errors, This story isn't beta'd (:

Chapter 14

* * *

><p><em>April<em>

Draco sat at the lunch table with his usual set of friends. Blaise and Pansy were bickering at eachother and Tom was talking to him about the upcoming galla they've been invited too.

Harry walked up to them and sat down across from Draco. The blond smiled at him, he opened his mouth to say hi and Harry didn't even give him a chance because he leaned across the table and kissed Draco hard on the mouth.

The black haired boy sitting next to Harry looked pissed. His smile quickly turned into a grimace. Harry didn't even blink at him. He finally pulled away from Draco and smiled at his boyfriend.

Draco blinked and looked at Harry, a smile tugging at his pink lips. "Well hello to you to" he quipped. "And what was that for?"

"I'm taking you out tonight, we'll see a nice movie, then go out to eat and then we'll go back to my place and do a different kind of dancing" Harry basically purred the last part making Draco shiver with pleasure. That didn't go unnoticed by Tom who had an eyebrow raised.

The blond smiled, "Okay" he agreed

"I'm buying, so dont worry about anything, just sit there and look pretty"

"Alright Harry" Draco said. Harry nodded then kissed him again and went back over to a table that was ocupied by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Oliver, Neville, and Seamus. The brunette sat down next to Oiver an Neville.

"Harry you're good in english right?" Ginny said.

"The very best, why do you ask?"

"I'm having trouble, and I need your help" The red head said batting her eyelashes.

"'Course I'll help Gin" Harry flashed her smile, making her heart pound faster than before, she always thought Harry was so cute then he started getting cozy with Malfoy, but it had to be a phase right?

The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class. Ginny got up and stood next to Harry, Harry got his bag then he saw Ginny and looked down at her. "Sup Gin?"

"Uhm, Do you want to walk me to class, I mean our classes are next to eachother and you can talk to me about Sheakpeare on the way" She flashed him a hesitant smile.

Harry shrugged, "Might as well" he said and they started walking to Ginny's next class. Draco tapped Harry on the shoulder. The brunette turned around and spotted his boyfriend standing in front of him with an unreadible expression.

"Where are you going Harry, you're suppose to be walking me to class" Draco pointed out ignoring Ginny all together.

"Oh Ginny needs help, so I'm going to help her and walk her to class"

The blond raised and eyebrow then shrugged, "Fine" he said then he walked away and brushed past Ginny and Harry, the brunette looked at his arse as he walked away.

Harry and Ginny started walking again. "So how are you and Malfoy?"

"We're fine, but I want to kick things up a notch tonight"

"Oh" Ginny said then she quickly changed the topic onto Sheakspeare. As they walked Harry couldn't help but notice how soft Ginny looked, Draco looked soft too but not as fragile as Ginny. He shook his head to stop these thoughts.

"Harry?"

"What? Hmm?" he laughed, "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

At the end of the day Draco was at home looking for something to wear, soon he just picked out jeans that looked like they had been painted on a black t-shirt and a blue cardigan. The blond slipped on black boots and looked in the mirror.

Draco looked out of his room and saw a glimpse of blond. "Scorpius!" he called out. The little boy walked into Draco's room clutching a light brown teddy bear.

"How do I look?" Draco asked looking at himself into the mirror, his gaze flickering to Scorpius once and a while. Scorpius looked at his big brother his little head cocking to the side.

"Like ah tillion bucks" the little boy chirped.

"A trillion bucks?"

"Oh yeah that" Scorpius said nodding.

Draco smiled at him, "Good" he said and walked downstairs, his brother trailing behind him rambling about something Draco wasn't even trying to listen to. His mind was on Harry.

"Draco dear, Harry is here" Draco's eyes widened and he sprinted to the window and saw the familiar red car that belonged to Harry. The blond walked to the door and smiled at his mother. Narcissa returned the smile and picked up Scorpius.

"We'll see you later" she said and kissed Draco on his cheek before walking away. The blond turned around and was greeting by his boyfriend. Harry kissed him gently on the lips, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

The pulled apart. "Hi"

"Hi Harry"

"Welp, come on, we have a movie to catch"

Draco nodded and followed Harry to his car. They both got into a car and Harry drove them to the nearest movie theater. Harry got out of his car first then he went to the passenger side and opened the door for Draco.

"Well someone is feeling chilvarous aren't we?"

"I've been crap after the funeral and I want to make it up to you"

The brunette laughed softly and shut the door after Draco got out of the car. Together they walked out of the parking lot and into the movie theater.

"What movie are we seeing?" Draco asked.

"Horror" Harry growled playfully.

"Oh god" was Draco's response.

After the movie Harry held Draco hand and walking out of the theater. The brunette was laughing loudly Draco was smiling, he loved the way Harry laughed it was so full of energy.

"Come on Drake, it was so fake, blood doesn't shoot out like that"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off.

"Get a room faggots!" someone yelled at them. Harry's good mood switched into angry in a snap, he let go of Draco's hand and turned around to look at a bulky teenager and his friend who yelled at him and Draco.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Harry barked at them.

"You and your little faggy boyfriend are, nobody wants to see that, so stay the hell home, freaks" the bulky one said the ice in his voice matched Harry's.

"Fuck you, we're not some kind of different race, we have every right to see a movie as you"

Draco bit his lip, he put a his arms around Harry's forearm, "Harry forget them lets just go" the blond murmered. Harry shook his head.

"What Draco, no! These assholes we're making fun of us" Harry said. Draco pulled on his arm again.

"They don't matter lets go"

Harry scowled at the two boys and lead Draco out of the movie theater. Neither said a word as they walked to the car. "Harry are you okay?"

"I'm fine, they just ruined our entire night"

"It doesnt matter" Draco said, "They're just pig headed losers who have nothing to do with their life, they can't touch us"

Harry looked at his boyfriend and smiled and his boyfriend. The brunette slipped a hand on the blonds knee, "Draco?"

"Yes Harry"

Harry bit his lip and brought his eyes up to meet Draco's, "I love you"

"I love you too"

The next day at school Harry saw Tom and Draco walking next to eachother talking quickly as they walked into the lunch room. "Fine Tom, I'll go with you" Harry heard Draco say. Tom gave a satisfied smile and they sat down.

"What'd you say yes too" Harry asked Draco as soon as he sat down next to him. Draco shrugged.

"I'll be his date to the galla, his parnts are hosting"

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "You're going to be his date!"

"Yes Harry I am, it's not like anything is going to happen"

"I know, but that guy is a creep, I don't want him taking you as a date to anything." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Harry relax, it's just a stupid galla"

The brunette sighed, "I'm sorry"

The blond leaned in and rested his forehead against Harrys, they kissed lazily for a minute before seperating. "It's fine" Draco said. They missed blue eyes looking at him from another table.

Something was really off about Harry, 3 days after Draco accepted to be Tom's date, he was acting strange and Draco worried about him a lot. Harry wasn't even around he said he was helping Ginny study. A pit of worry piled up in Draco's stomach.

"Oh Harry I can't thank you enough! I passed my Sheakspeare test with an 94!" Ginny said smiling. Harry smiled at her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome Gin really" he snaked his hands around her waist and burried his face into her neck. Ginny smelt really good, like...like flowers.

"Harry you are the best teacher ever" she said still smiling. Harry let go of her, and they stared at eachother awkwardly, Ginny started to lean in, and so did Harry, both of their eye's closing shut. A cough split them apart.

"Oh hey Draco" Harry said his green eyes going wide. Draco crossed his arms over his chest, Ginny's face turned pink. The blond cocked an eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Nothing, Ginny just showed me her test and we were just celebrating"

"Alone?"

"Yes" Harry replied, he mentally face palmed when you said it outloud it sounded so, so wrong. He wasn't going to kiss Ginny, was he? Draco was going to kill him. Ginny started walking away. "I'll see you later Harry, Malfoy" she said and walked around the corner.

"What the hell was that?" Draco snapped.

"Nothing Dray, I already told you what it was"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Harry said.

"Well it looked like you were going to kiss her"

"I would never cheat on you Draco"

Draco walked up to him and looked up at him. "You wouldn't cheat on me would you" Harry shook his head, "And with a girl at that"

"About that, yeah Draco, I don't...I don't know if I'm gay, well all the way gay, maybe I'm bi or something" The brunette said looking at Draco's face. First Draco let out a laugh.

"Harry, You're gay"

"I know, but I'm just a teenager, I can question my sexuality"

"But you're dating me, so ovbiously you're gay not bi"

"How do I know, I'm gay and not Bi, I mean I just never had a girlfriend so I don't know"

Draco looked up at Harry, "So what you're telling me is that since you've been hanging out with Weaselette, you think you're bi? Harry what the hell is wrong with you, we're dating"

"I know Draco I know! I just want to find out"

"So what Harry?" Draco exclaimed hurt brewing in his chest, "What are you going to do, experiment? Huh? I thought you love me?"

"I do love you!" Harry said "Then that scene at the movie theater with those two idiots"

"Then what are you saying to me Harry! You told me you didn't care what anyone thought!" Draco yelled, Harry looked around, no this wasn't going as planned, he wanted to tug his hair out of his head.

"We go on break, then we go back out when I figure myself out"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest giving Harry a cold look, "You told me you loved me all but 4 days ago, now you want to go figure, yourself out? I don't think you want to Harry, I think you want to shag Weaselette without it called cheating"

"No, it's not like that at all, I don't want to date you and look at other people, I think it's fair to both of us, if we seriously take a break then resume."

"I'm not some toy Harry, you can't just play with me when you feel like it, then when a new toy comes around just dump me like trash" Harry looked at him sadly.

"It's not like that, we're just taking a break"

A tear fell from Draco's eyes as he looked up at Harry, "And what if you find out you like girls Ha-Potter? What happends then?"

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I really want to know what you think about Harry, Is he just being a teenager or a douche, tell me in a review!<p>

Next Chapter... I have no clue lol so yeah (:


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, First I want to thank you guys for the reviews, they are hilarious and make me right more and more, so yeah Onward with the Chaper! Sorry for any grammar problems

Oh! Did anyone sign up for Pottermore? tell me in a messagge or a review. I did and I am so excited, so did Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, BUT ANYWAYS!

Also if you have a tumblr you should tell me your url and I'll check out your blog maybe I'll follow you (: Okay seriously back to the story

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>"Maybe you werent gay in the first place"<p>

"Oh, or maybe you got so turned off that you stopped liking boys all together"

"Or maybe you _finally _came back to your senses"

Harry rolled his eyes, at his friends. It was a week after he dumped Draco and everyone found out. First everyone started asking questions then everyone was blown away when Harry said that maybe he was bi.

"Well it's true mate you've never had a girlfriend before" Ron said before taking a sip of his Pepsi. Seamus and Dean nodded. Hermione sat next to Ron her eyes filled with dread when she looked over to the table Draco was sitting at. The brunette looked at Hermione.

She just shook her head and Ron threw his arms over her shoulders. Harry looked down and pushed around the mushy mashed potatoes around on his lunch tray. He fought not to look over to where his ex-boyfriend sat.

Meanwhile Draco tried not to let it affect him in public. The blond had to wear his greatest mask. Pansy was the first one to hug him tightly and ask a row of questions. Blaise hugged him too, but Draco said he was fine even Tom asked if he was okay. Ofcourse the blond put on a mask and told him he was fine.

But it was a different story at home. When Draco arrived home that day, he started yelling and throwing vases and kicking down chairs. Scorpius ran into his room and called Lucius. The elder Malfoy sped home and had to hold Draco down before he could damage anymore priceless items.

"Sshh Draco just calm down" His father had said hugging him tight. A stream of tears ran from Dracos eyes.

"It's just not fair!" he yelled his body falling limp in his fathers strong arms.

Tom took Harry's seat across from Draco at lunch. "We're still on for the gala right?" he asked. Draco nodded, "Ofcourse, My parents would kill me if I missed a function this big."

Tom agreed, "What about you Pansy?"

"Yep"

"Blaise?"

"As much as I don't want to I have to go"

Draco laughed at his friend, "I'm sorry Blaise" he said. "It's so obvious that you don't like the fact that you were born into this social circle."

Blaise laughed along with Draco, "It has its perks" he replied. Pansy threw out her lunch and sat back down the table, she looked at Draco, who looked fine, no red puffy eyes and no dark rings around his eyes. You'd think Draco would be wreck because of Potter.

"You look good Draco"

The blond smirked, "As apposed to what? Bad?"

"Well everyone would think you'd be a complete emotional wreck after Potter"

"He can go fuck himself" Blaise snorted into his drink, while an amused smirl crawled across Tom's lips. "I am a dignified yound man, I'm not going to mope and cry because of him" Draco said proudly.

But on the inside he was hurting so bad, It felt like someone was squeezing his heart. He wanted to go on his knees and thank his father for teaching how to wear a good Malfoy mask. Draco was torn, everytime he was Ginny he wanted to hit her, every time he was Harry he wanted to burst into tears. No no, he was stronger than that. And that's what he told himself every night.

A day later Harry was asked to stay behind in Professor Snapes chemistry class. The brunette looked all around expect for at his professor. "You wanted to see me Professor"

"Yes" Snape drawled putting down his paper work, "You know that detention you were suppose to share with me today and all week?"

"Yes Professor"

"You are no longer spending it with me, you are to help Madam Hooch with gym class on your free period, her classes are getting to big to handle alone." The brunette tried not scowl, he nodded.

"Now get out of my sight" Snape spat and Harry walked out of the room and down to the gymnasion. He shoved his hands in his pocket. Harry did not want to help with gym for a week, he'd rather spend it with Snape, scratch that, yeah he'd rather get sweaty than play sit near Snape.

The brunette walked into the locker room, "Harry!" a voice boomed, "What are you doing here?" Harry looked and found Ron standing next to Oliver, shirtless. Harry smiled and walked toward his friend.

"Hey Ron" Harry said.

Ron repeated his question pulling a shirt over his head making his voice muffled. Harry shrugged, "Instead of serving detention with Snape I'm helping Madam Hooch with gym" Oliver smiled and gave Harry a pound. "Awesome" Oliver said.

Draco walked out of the locker room bathroom and froze, Oh no, why the hell was Harry here, why was Harry everywhere he went? It's just not fair. Tom stood next to him without a shirt on.

Draco lifted his grey eyes to Toms chest, "Like what you see?" the dark haired boy said amused. The blond flushed pink and walked past him shaking his head. Draco peeled his shirt off and started to open his locker.

Tom put on his gym shirt and sat down on a bench next to where Draco was standing, 'Why is Potter here?" he asked. The blond just shrugged. The dark haired boy looked up at Draco. "I can see how he's affecting you Draco"

Draco shook his head, "You don't know anything" his breathing was getting fater and his heart was pounding his chest. Tom looked over to Harry and his friends again. "Hey Potter" he called, "What are you doing here?"

Harry turned around to the deep voice that called out to him. Tom was looking at him, sitting next to a very shirtless Draco. So that left his ex only in a skirt and heels. The brunette bit his lip and let his eyes wonder back to Riddle.

"I Didn't know you cared Riddle" was his sarcastic reply. Tom narrowed his eyes. Draco opened his locker with a pop and looked threw his locker for clothes.

"I don't, I just want to know what I'm seeing your face for _another _time today. Once is already enough" the dark haired boy shot back crossing his arms across his chest. Harry grimaced. Draco sighed and looked at Tom, "Tom give me a shirt please? I can't seem to find one" he whined. That set Harrys teeth on edge.

Tom kept his gaze on Harry when he answered, "Ofcourse Draco" the dark haired boy got up and went to his locker looking for a shirt for the blond. Draco crossed his arms over his chest so he could cover his bear chest. His eyes flickered to Harry.

"Hello Potter, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Detention"

"In the middle of the day?"

Harry nodded as he walked over to Draco, "Snape told me I had to help Madam Hooch"

"Ah" was Draco's response, Harry looked down at his ex boyfriend. He felt himself stiffen when he looked at Draco. The blonds hair was in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, he had _no_ shirt on, his skirt was so short it should've been made illegal and his face was flushed. "You look so good right now Dray" Harry murmered.

Draco looked at him before he got a chance to reply, Tom held out a black sweat shirt for him. The blond took it and pulled it over his head. Draco looked down at the front of sweater and raised an eyebrow. "Dumstrang?" he wondered.

Tom smiled, "My old school before I came here, it was an all boy school"

"Paradise you mean"

Tom let out a barking laugh before answering, "Yes Draco, I mean paradise" Harry rolled his eyes, Tom glared at him.

'Something you'd like to say Potter"

"There's _nothing_ I'd like to say to the likes of you"

The dark haired boy faked hurt, "The likes of me, I am so hurt, really Potter, you wound me deep"

Harry groweled, "Shut your mouth Riddle"

"Oi! Harry leave those faggots alone" Ron called.

Draco scoffed, "Shut up Weasel"

"Aw, is ickle Draco hurt?" Ron said laughing with Oliver. "Does the word _faggot_ hurt you Dray?"

"Fuck you Weasely, don't call me that" Draco spat already changed for gym. Oliver walked over to where Draco, Tom and Harry was. He stopped infront of Draco looking down at him. "Sorry fag" Ron said "I don't go that way"

Oliver laughed, "He's such a pitiful fag too Ron, his boyfriend left him for a girl"

Draco's eyes darted to Harry, Harry couldn't even meet his eyes. Tom pushed Oliver, "Get out of here Wood and take your dogs with you" he said. Ron grimaced at the dark haired boy and left the locker room. Oliver pulled Harry with him into the gym.

"Draco" Tom said turning around. The blond had his head down, the dark haired boy reached out and took his chin tilting iit up so Draco could look at him. The blond had tears filling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry" Draco muttered his voice thick.

"It's not your fault"

"I'm so weak" the blond whispered.

Tom felt bad for Draco, he wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders pulling him in for a hug. The blond burried his face in Tom's chest tears finally spilling. "No, no you're not" Tom said over and over again. Harry looked at this scene then walked back into the gym.

"That wasn't cool man" he said to his friend. Ron picked up a basket ball and started dribbling it. He bounced it to Harry. "What wasn't cool?" the red head asked.

"What you said to Draco" Harry caught the ball and passed the basket ball back to him.

Ron sucked his teeth and tried to make a shot, "Who cares Harry"

"I do"

"Why mate? You're the one that dumped him on his ass, for a girl at that" Harry rolled his eyes and took a basket ball and started dribbling it his eyes still on Ron.

"Yeah I know, I think he's still sensitive about it though"

"Please" Ron said, "He looks fine and he's not wearing black or moping around or anything, so he _is _fine"

Harry looked at him like he had three heads, "Wearing black? Dude, that makes no sense"

"I'll tell you what does make sense, he is a faggot"

"Then what am I?" Harry asked bluntly.

"A straight man, I mean you never checked out a boy other than Malfoy, and maybe you dated Malfoy for a month because he looked like a girl, I mean did you see what he was wearing today" Ron explained to him. Harry bit his lip.

"I guess, but I never dated a girl either"

A smile danced across the red heads face "Maybe you should"

"And cause Draco more pain, yeah, no thanks" Harry reasoned.

"Okay fine, then why don't you kiss Ginny and see what you feel" Harry nodded.

"Wow Ron, you acutally made sense"

Ron scowled and pushed Harry playfully, "Shut it butt boy" Harry laughed.

Eventually Draco, Tom and the other boys came out of the locker room and they started to play basket ball too. The small blond picked up a basket ball and started dribbling it., "Ugh I hate this game"

"You hate every thing that involves sweating"

Draco smirked.

"Not everything Tom" Tom smiled and the blond.

"Wanker" he said playfully while Draco put down his own basket ball and stole Tom's running to the other side of the court with it. That made the dark haired boy laughed and chase after him. But it made Harry narrow his eyes at the pair.

"Glare any harder and you might burn him mate" Oliver said standing at his side looking at the pair also. Harry turned to face him. "Can I ask you a question Harry?"

"Shoot"

"Why did you dump Malfoy, besides him being a flamer and all" Oliver asked seriously. The brunette shrugged.

"I almost kissed Ginny"

"So?"

"You don't understand Oliver, we've hung out for three days striaght and I liked it a lot, a little more then I should've, and she passed her english test and we both got happy then I started to lean in, and fuck Oli, I was going to kiss her"

"Why wouldn't Ginny pass her english test, that's like her best subject"

Harry raised an eyebrow, she said "She was terrible at it" he said. Oliver shook his head and started to dribble the ball. "No mate" Oliver said, "She's really good in english"

The bell rang and Harry ran out of the locker room to find Ginny. The brunette found her at her locker putting her books away. He walked up to her, "Hey Ginny"

The red head smiled at him, "Oh hey Harry"

"Yeah hey, um, I wanted to know why you wanted help in english, people are telling me that you're really good" Ginny looked down then she shut her locker and shifted the book that was in her arms.

"I..I have to go Harry" she said then walked away, Harry watched her walk away. Tom walked passed Harry and winked before putting an arm around Draco who was walking next to him and talking to one Blaise Zabini.

_Shit_

* * *

><p>What did Tom do now? You'll find out next chapter (: Don't forget to review guys ALSO!<p>

A new Harry Potter forum has opened! King's Cross Station has been created to serve as a fun, friendly, and easygoing place for Harry Potter fans to get together to talk about the books and express themselves through fanfiction and fanart.

King's Cross Station is free to join, easy to use and wonderful way to get in touch with other Harry Potter fans. King's Cross Station can be found at / kingscrossstation. proboards. com (Just copy and paste this into your address bar and remove the spaces)

^^ You should check it out, it's really cool! Until next time 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello there! Chapter 16 (: And thats all I have to say

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p>Harry closed his locker and jogged over to where Ron was standing in the hallway. Ron was standing next to Oliver, they were talking loudly and laughing. Ron smiled when he saw Harry approach them.<p>

"Hey Harry"

"Sup Ron, Oliver" Oliver nodded at him.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, "What are you doing this saturday boys?" he asked.

"Nothing" Oliver said.

"I have to go to that stupid fancy gala thing" Ron grumpled.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow, "Wait, You're going?"

"Yep because of my dad"

"Oh" Harry said, "Who are you going with?"

"Hermione, who else would I take?" Oliver sniggered.

"Wait what? You can take Hermione?"

The red head looked at his friend like he had grown three heads. "Yes, she's my date" Ron said still looking oddly at Harry. Harry looked down. Tom!

"That bastard!" Harry cursed then he ran off. Ron looked at Oliver and raised an eyebrow. Oliver shrugged, "Sometimes I just don't know about that kid" Ron said.

The brunette ran to Draco's locker, "Draco!"

The blond turned around and slid his bag over his shoulder looking up at Harry, he was about to respond then Harry cut him off, "You can take another date!" Harry yelled.

"Stop..stop yelling and what are you talking about?" Draco said confused.

Harry walked closer to him, "Tom lied, Ron's going and you can take me"

"Lied about what? Take you where? You aren't making sense Potter!" The blond exclaimed looking at the people who passed by their conversation. Some were sending weird looks to Harry.

"To the gala, Ron's taking Hermione, so that rat bastard lied about only taking people in your little social class" Harry explained. Draco looked down for a moment and looked back up at him.

"Oh" was his only response.

"What so thats it? 'Oh'?"

The blond crossed his arms over his chest. "Well what do you want me to say?"

Harry shrugged, Draco looked at him like he was a class A idiot. "What? Did you want me to say no to Tom so I can take you?" Draco said.

"Well that'd be nice"

"No" Draco sighed, "Why would I take you?"

"Because you love me" Harry tried to joke. The blond looked at him in horror.

"Fuck you" Draco said walking away.

"Wait Draco! Wait I didn't mean it like that!" he called after him but Draco was already gone. Hermione walked over to Harry and patted his arm. Harry looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what to do Hermione, I want make things right" Hermione didn't say anything she rubbed his back in small circles. They finally let go on one another. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Thanks" he said.

"Your welcome"

Ginny was sitting in her math class chewing on her pencil. What the hell was she going to say if Harry asked about English again? What if Harry found out? It wasn't her fault that Tom was beautiful and had a way with words.

_"Ginevra, how good to see you" Tom said smiling. Ginny tucked hair behind her ear. _

_"Hey Tom" The dark haired boy opened his front door wider and made room for her to step through. After she walked in, he closed the door. _

_"Come to my room, we can talk in there" he said then walked up the stairs. The red head followed him and looked around at the are hanging on the walls. "You have a beautiful house" she said. _

_"I know" was Tom's response then he led her through double doors and into his room. "Welcome to my room" he said closing the door behind her. Ginny looked around then sat on his four poster bed. _

_"So what did you want to talk to me about?" _

_Tom sat next to her, "I need a favor" he said "Are you good in english?"_

_She nodded, "My best subject actually"_

_"Is there anything you're bad at?"_

_"I get B's in almost all of my classes" she said._

_"Hmm"_

_The older boy pursed his lips. "You're very beautiful Ginny"_

_Ginny blushed and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks" Tom smiled. They both locked eyes then Ginny started to lean in slowly closing her eyes. The dark haired boy put a finger against her lips._

_She opened her eyes and pulled away. "Ah ah ah Ginevra, if you want me you have to pay a price"_

_"A price, like money?" Tom laughed and shook his head. _

_"No dear, I'm no prostitute or anything, here's what I need you to do" he said, "Go to Potter and tell him you need help in english" _

_The red cocked and eyebrow, then she looked down at Tom's hand when he placed it on her thigh. "Is that it?" she asked. The dark haired boy slid his hand up her thigh and into her skirt. Ginny cried out softly and quivered with pleasure. _

_"Yes, thats it" They leaned in and kissed eachother. _

_"Do you want this?" he asked against her plump lips._

_Ginny nodded._

_"You'll do what I say then?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Then come here love"_

The bell shook her out of her thoughts. Ginny packed her stuff away and walked out of class. Speak of the devil Harry came up to her. "Hey Gin"

"Hey Harry" she forced a smile.

"Do you have a date to the gala this saturday?" the brunette asked.

"Now that I think about it no, why?" she said smiling, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Can I go with you?"

"Ofcourse you can!" she said as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Awesome" he responded then walked over the table his friends were sitting at. His gaze flickered to Draco who was talking to Blaise, a big smile on his face and his hands moving frantically. Harry smiled.

He was thinking that he should go over there, just to say hi or something, maybe talk to Blaise they haven't talked after the whole bi accident. Harry knows that Pansy would scratch his eyes out or something if he tried to talk to her.

Then he saw Tom approach the table and sit down. Tom Riddle, the bane of his exsistance. Harry narrowed his eyes at the dark haired teen. He did something to Ginny and Harry was determined to find out.

The brunette thought about going up to Tom and confronting him. Maybe he should. Harry got up from the table causing everyone to look at him. "What's up Harry?" he heard Neville ask.

"Nothing, I just have to talk to someone" he said then he walked over to their table. Ginny watched him then looked down, What the hell was Harry doing. Pansy looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

Draco stopping his story telling and looked up at Harry also. Tom smirked at Harry, "Well hello Potter, what are you doing here?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Tom's stupid smirking face.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said, "About Ginny"

"And what about Ginevra?" Tom asked.

"About how it turns out Ginny is really good in english and I think her asking me for help has something to do with you" Harry stated. Draco's eyes widened.

"Tom what is he talking about?" the blond asked.

Tom didn't look at him his gaze stayed on Harry, "I don't know Draco" he said, "Lets talk about this in private"

"Why so because you don't want to tell the truth?"

Tom didn't say anything he just got up and walked over to a vacant table. "So you found out Potter, congrats mate"

"I'm not your mate Riddle" the brunette said, "And I'm going to tell Draco"

Tom laughed, "Do you think that matters Potter?" he said a smile dancing across his lips, "because it doesn't, do you think he's going to take you back? because he's not, he's over you Potter"

"No he's not"

"And if he isn't it's not like you like him anyways" Tom said.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette asked.

"Come one Potter, you almost cheated on him for a girl, four days after you told him you loved him, only a heartless bastard would do that" he said, "and poor Draco wears his heart on his sleeve, do you honestly think that he's going to date you again, do you even want to date him Potter?"

"Yes..I-i don't know"

"Oh so you don't know, so go on and tell him Potter, do it, because you know what thats going to make you?"

"What?" Harry said his voice weak.

"The douche that broke up with him for a girl _and _the douche that ruined his only other chance at relationship"

Harry looked down. Tom had a point, even if he did tell Draco, Draco wouldn't come running back to him. And playing this Draco's emotions was wrong, and it's what Harry has been doing this past week. Yes he dumped him then he tried to talk to him like nothing happened, he told him how good he looks sometimes and told him that he wanted him.

How in the hell was that fair to Draco at all?

"Yes, you're getting it Potter" Tom said smiling.

"I'm such and asshole" Harry groaned. Tom simply nodded.

"How do you know he got over me?"

"I made sure of that" Tom said, "He bought you a nice neck lace for your anniversary..." Tom started.

_"Wow, you bought that for him?" Tom asked. _

_Draco nodded, "Yeah, I'm just going to put it away or something._

_"No, don't do that" Tom looked at him then got up, "Lets go"_

_"Where?"_

_Tom smiled, "Just follow me" _

_Toogether they got into Toms car and and Tom sped off. Draco looked out the window and then back at Tom, "Where are we going?" he asked. _

_"You'll see" he said then turned up the music. Twenty minutes or so later they stopped at a piece of land. It was all grassy and there were trees everywhere._

_"I am not walking through the forest for you" Draco said huffing. _

_"Trust me" Tom said getting out of the car and opening the passenger door for Draco. The blond got out of car and followed Tom through trees. "Tom where are we going, there are bugs everywhere!" Draco said swatting at bugs. _

_Tom didnt say anything then they walked until they were standing on the edge of a cliff. Draco looked down and saw waves of the ocean crashing against the cliff violently. He looked at Tom. "What are we doing here?" _

_Tom grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him untill he was just next to the ledge and Tom was directly behind him._

_"Take it off." He growled in the blonds ear. Draco closed his eyes and held the necklace in his hand, watching it shine as the sun glimmered off of the silver._

_"Now drop it."_

_"N-no, I can't"_

_"Yes you can Draco, by holding onto that you're holding on to Potter, I thought you wanted to get over him, because thats what you told me" Tom said in Draco's ear. _

_"I do want to get over him, but its such a nice necklace"_

_"Don't spout that crap, drop it, he's never going to love you again, and you're going to let him toy with you if you keep that damn necklace, do it now!" _

_Draco uncurled his hand and closed his eyes, a tear rolled down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut breathing hard. Then he opened his eyes, "Do it now" Tom growled in his ear again. _

_Draco finally unlocked his fingers and the necklace slid from his grasp and it fell for about 2 minutes, then it hit the water and Draco swore he heard the splash from where he was standing._

_Tom turned him around and smiled, pulling Draco in for a hug. "He's gone"_

Harry didn't even want to hear the rest. The brunette shot up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving his friends worried. Tom smiled to himself and walked back over to his table.

It was saturday. The day of the gala. Harry was already at the Weasleys house with a black suit on and he tried to do his hair neatly but it didn't work. Ron came downstairs to greet him. "Harry!"

"Hey Ron" The brunette smiled.

"You clean up well" Ron said.

"So do you" Harry shot back smiling with his friend. Everyone came in dressed up as well. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek. "'Lo Mione" Harry said.

"Hi Harry, you look nice"

"You too"

"Did you do sometthing with your hair?" a new voice asked. Ginny came down stairs with a white dress on and smiled at Harry. "You look beautiful" he said, "And yes I tried"

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Or we'll be late" Molly Weasley said trying to get everyone in the car. Arther smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

When they got to the gala it was packed, People were on the dance floor and men were sitting down talking to eachother and their wives were talking also. "HARRY!"

Harry looked down and saw Scorpius Malfoy running up to him and hugging both his knees tightly. The brunette scooped him up in his arms. "Hello Scorpius" he said.

"I missed you, I 'avn't seen you for forever!" the little Malfoy said nuzzling the crook of Harrys neck with his nose. Harry laughed softly, "I'm sorry little buddy, I'll come over soon and we'll play"

"You better" the blond said when Harry put him down. Scorpius shot him wide smile then went off to his father. Harry looked around for Draco but couldn't spot him.

About and hour into the event, a finger tapped his shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" Ginny asked him a drink already in her hand.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, this is my favorite song" He held her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor. They smiled and he held her close to him.

Then he saw Draco on the floor with his mother. He looked so beautiful. Harry twirled Ginny so he could get close to Draco. Once he was close enough he let of Ginny and stood behind Draco.

"May I cut in?" he asked Narcissa. She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Ofcourse darling" she said and walked away to find her husband. Draco turned around to look at Harry.

**_I think I'm drowning asphixiated, I wanna brake this spell you've created, You're something beautful, I contridiction, I wanna play the game I want the friction._**

Harry took his hand and pulled him closer and Draco swayed to the music. The brunette put his hands on Draco's waist then spun him. The blond put his hands around Harry neck.

**_And you will be the death of me, Yeah you will be the death of me. Burry it, I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I wont let you murder it_**

Draco moved his body to the sexy, hypnotic beat of Muse's Time Is Running Out. Others started to clear the floor and soon it was just them too lost then their own world. Harry twirled Draco again and pulled him back in close.

Draco slithered his body next to Harrys feeling beads of sweat on Harrys shirt that the heat between the two of them was making.

**_Well our time is running out, and our time is runnning out, you can't push it under ground, you can't stop screaming out. How did it come to this? Ooh Ooh Ooh, Yeah, yeah ,yeah, yeah_**

When Harry and Draco were together it as like time stopped. They werent at a fancy gala filled with wealthy men and women, they were somewhere moved with the same rythm, their bodies perfectly in sync with eachother. (1)

The brunette leaned down in Draco's ear and sung the words to him softly, _"I wanted freedom bound and retriscted, I tried to give you up. But I'm addicted, Now that I've got you trapped, sense of elation, You'd never dream of breaking this fixation" _

They danced for the rest of song when it stopped Harry stepped away from Draco. The blond was breathing heavy and his face was flushed. Tom stood in the corner glaring at the two. Then there was a round of applause.

That made Draco flush even more and walk of the dance floor with Harry following behind him.

* * *

><p>Did you like yet? Tell me in a review!<p>

I don't own Muse, I just used their song and the (1) the idea and some of the words were from Meliza De La Cruz's book, Blue Bloods (I don't own that either)


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guyss! Okay so I stayed up all night, I have no idea why I am so tired. So I am so sorry about ANY grammar problems because I know some are in there (:

I don't own Harry Potter, he and everything else belongs to the queen Jk Rowling

And sorry if this chapter is crap ):

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Harry called going after the blond. "Draco!"<p>

Draco slowed down to catch his breath and started walking, Harry jogged and caught up to him. The brunette put a hand on Draco's shoulder and it made him stop moving completely.

"Erm..so yeah, that dance was..something" Harry said. As soon as those words left his mouth he mentally face plamed. You just had an incredible time this him and you spit that stupid sentence out, Harry thought.

Draco turned to face the brunette, "I don't understand Harry, what do you want from me?"

"I-"

He got cut off, "There you two are, I've been looking for you two everywhere?" a smooth sarcastic voice said. Harry looked at Tom and fought to roll his eyes, he took his arm off of Draco's shoulder.

"Have you really Riddle?" Harry shot back at him. The dark haired teen just chuckled.

"Ofcourse I have Potter, couldn't let you steal my date"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You guys are like children, I'm going back" he declared. Tom's hand shot out and grabbed his arm before the blond could walk away from the two.

"Not yet Draco, we'll go together" he said smiling at Harry. The brunette almost lost it, he wasn't going to loose Draco to Riddle, no chance. He had to think of what to say to Draco.

"He lied!" he yelled. Tom and Draco both looked at Harry and raised a brow.

"Lied about what Harry?"

"It...it was him Draco, he did something to Ginny. He told Ginny to ask me for help, but she doesn't even need my help" Harry exclaimed. Draco looked at Tom. Tom's gaze flickered to Draco then back to Harry.

"So he told Ginny to ask you for help" Draco said.

Harry nodded, "That's what I just said"

"Really?"

"Yeah Draco, this guy is a snake" Draco pulled his arm away from Tom's grasp and crossed his arm across his chest. The blond bit his lower lip for a moment then looked back at Harry.

"So why were you going to kiss her, and the whole 'Oh woe is me, I'm bi now', that was you, but her just asking for help, nothing else but help, that was Tom"

Oh shit, "Yeah..I guess..if that's how you put it"

"It's not how I put it, that's what happened" Draco said.

"But if Tom had never told Ginny to help me then none of this would've happened" Harry argued. Okay he knew he was going to loose this argument but he wanted Draco so bad it didn't even matter.

Tom snorted "Give up now Potter, c'mon Draco lets go back now" he said smirking. Draco didn't move. The blond looked up at Harry. Harry's green eyes were pleading, they were brewing sadness.

"Don't go with him Dray" Harry said.

Draco looked down and bit his lip harder, his silent breaths were now becoming uneven and his palms were sweating. Tom looked at Draco like he had grown three heads. "Draco what the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry pushed Tom out of the way and took Draco's hand leading him outside.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Potter!" Tom yelled walking fast towards them.

"He's having a panic attack, I need to get him outside"

"Panic attack?" Harry just rolled his eyes at the dark haired teen and led Draco out double doors into a parking lot. The brunette took Draco's suite jacket off and his tie, then he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're going to strip him in the cold Potter? real smart, really" Tom said watching Harry. Harry then rubbed Draco's lower back. The blond started to turn back to his normal shade of pale and started breathing evenly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked. Draco nodded.

"Tom, I want to speak to Harry alone, could you go inside for a moment please" Draco said looked at Tom. The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes and stopmed away. Draco turned and looked at Harry. "Thanks for saving me" he added.

Harry but only smiled. "It's fine Draco, you were having a panick attack from stress probably"

Draco shrugged. They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Harry tucked a piece of hair behind Draco's ear looking down at the smaller boy. "You really are beautiful Draco" he murmered.

The blond flushed pink. "Remember the first time I helpled you with your attack" Harry said grinning. Draco couldn't help put smile back. He nodded.

"Yeah you asked me out with that cheesy line"

"You loved it" Harry said. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"It was cute, I can admit that"

There was silence again.

Harry cleared his throat, "Look Draco, I know I don't deserve you because I have been acting like a jerk for two weeks to you, and I'm sorry" he said, "I am so sorry Draco, I will never hurt you ever again, just please one more chance thats all I ask"

"I'm not that easy Potter"

"I know..Just please" Harry asked, his voice was thick with tears. Draco looked up at him into those green eyes. Harry bit his lower lip.

Then the blond leaned up and kissed him softly. Harry responded imeadiatly and put his hands on Draco's lithe waist kissing him back.

Draco pulled away and put his head on Harry's shoulder, "Just one more time"

Harry smilied. "I promise, I will not screw it up"

"You better not"

Draco went home that night and was sitting indian style on his parents king size bed. Lucius and Narcissa sat across from him both of them leaning on pillows that were against the head board.

Narcissa had Scorpius in her lap playing with his blond hair. The little Malfoy yawned, his eyelids started to droop. "What do you need dragon?" she asked.

"Harry asked me out today, after we danced" he said. Narcissa nodded and Lucius grunted, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Is this the same Harry Potter that made you _smash_ are vases Draco?" he asked. The blond teen flushed and looked down suddenly intrested in his legs.

"Well, yeah but that was because I was angry and I calmed down in two weeks"

"What is the point of this Draco?" Narcissa said seriously.

"I just want to know if I did the right thing by saying yes" Draco said nervously.

"Dragon, don't ask us, don't ask anyone, think about what your heart wants, and if your heart wants Harry then you go for him" she said, "Go to bed darling and put Scorpius in his room please"

Draco nodded then kissed his parents both on the cheek, took Scorpius then left.

Two days later and everyone heard about Harry and Draco getting back together. For those two days they wanted to make up for everything they've missed. They didn't spend those days alone at him.

One night they were at Draco's for dinner then they went up to the bedroom. Harry pushed Draco's room door open and pulled Draco inside kissing him fiercly. Draco kissed back and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

They snogged for a few minutes then pulled away. Harry pushed Draco on the bed lightly ane climbed ontop of him kissed his neck. The blond moaned softly and put his hands on Harry's sides.

The brunette was hard already. He grinded his erection against Draco's thigh. "I want you so bad" Harry whispered in a husky voice. Draco's spine shivered with pleasure.

"I-i can't"

"Have sex?" Harry asked before he captured Draco's lips in a chaste kiss. The blond nodded.

"Yes, I can't, not now anyways" The brunette pulled away suprised, both eyebrows shot up. "Wait, Dray baby, you're a _virgin_?" he asked.

The blond turned red and nodded, "I'm not ready" he said "and I want to save myself"

"For marriage?" he asked.

Draco scoffed at him and rolled his eyes, "No you dolt, for prom"

"For...prom?"

"Don't laugh!" Draco exclaimed, swatting at him. "It's not funny"

Harry tried to contain his laughter, "I'm sorry Draco, but really?"

"Yes really, you only have you're prom once and I want mine to be special" Draco said pouting at his boyfriend. Harry smiled grabbing his chin and kissing him softly.

"Okay so that's junior prom, what do you want for senior prom?" Draco pressed their foreheads together.

"Hmmm.." Draco said bumping his nose with Harry's, "I don't know"

"Okay love, I will be happy to make your dreams come true this year and prom" Draco grinned at him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Harry grabbed his arse and squeeze making the blond moan softly.

It was friday after school and Draco looked around the football field. The other team was already there and so were their fans. The cheerleaders were scretching and taking out their pom-poms.

"Those guys look huge" the blond said looking at the other team. Hermione nodded. Her Blaise and Pansy sat next to him on the school bleachers.

The Hogwarts football team came running out making everyone cheer like wild. Draco smiled when he was Harry wearing jersey numer 22 running onto the field. He could spot that messy hair from miled away.

So for the next two hours Draco watched Harry play with dreamy eyes, he looked just so...so hunky in that uniform. The blond smiled to himself thinking of purchasing a cute little cheerleading unform for himself.

The blond really didn't understand football so he sort of pestered Blaise about everything. The dark skinned boy would just answer his questions, then occasionally telling Draco to shut up.

They were in their starting positions and Harry called hike and everything set in motion. It was their last play of game and they didn't have that much time left. The rival team and themselves were tied.

Harry threw the ball to numer 07 which was Ron. Hermione started yelling for Ron to catch it even thought he couldn't hear her. Draco got up with her and they held hands looking watchng Ron.

The red head ran and ran then he jumped in the air and caught the football making everyone scream. Draco and Hermione cheered for their boyfriends jumping up and down. Pansy got up and started cheering too.

Ron slammed the football down and started to dance making Hermione flush pink and laugh. Draco giggled with her. Then Harry ran towards the bleachers and jumped over a fence seperating the field and the bleachers.

The blond let go of Hermione and ran to his boyfriend. Draco took Harry's helmet off and the brunetter wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. Harry leaned in and kissed him. Everyone was too excited to notice the two boys.

* * *

><p>Did you like? i'm sorry if I went too fast or anything but they've been waiting weeks so0o0o0o. And yes they are going to junior prom!<p>

Again sorry if this is crap, I'm no tired lol anyways Review my loves!

Give me some ideas for next chapter maybe and I'll see what I can do, I'm stumped :/ iheartyouguys kbai 3


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guyss! filler chapter I guess, with smut! So I'm warning you now, and also sorry for any grammer issues or anything (: 4 days until Deathly Hallows, I am excite, I'm seeing it at midnight

Anways onward to Chapter 18!

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>Draco smiled and laughed when Harry pulled him into his lap. The brunette nuzzeled his nose on the back of Draco's neck, wrapping his strong arms around his lithe waist. "Someone seems happy"<p>

"I am happy, I took my team to the championships" Harry replied.

"I'm proud of you Harry" Draco said and turned around in his lap facing him. The blond wrapped his arm around his boyfriends neck. "Do you know who else is proud of you?"

"hmm, who?"

"Your dad"

Harry looked up at the sky. Draco looked up with him and pulled him closer. "How..how do you know?" the brunette asked, his voice thick. Draco looked at him and smiled.

"Because he's always watching you, silly"

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. Draco kissed his tears away and got up. "Come on lets go inside before everyone thinks we've gone missing" he said.

Harry nodded and took Draco's hand, they intertwined their fingers and walked back inside the school together.

_May_

"Okay I officially hate Chemistry" Blaise said plopping down on Draco's bed, "Snape's being a hard ass" Pansy snorted and put her hair in a pony tail.

"He's only like that because we have a month left of school" Hermione said sitting on the floor next to Pansy. Blaise's response was a groan then he covered his face with a pillow.

"Can you believe that?" Draco said plopping on the floor across from the girls "Only a month left, it's crazy"

"I guess" Pansy said, "The only thing I'm dreading are all those test we have to take" Blaise groaned again. The blond looked up at him then back at Pansy. The dark skinned boy took the pillow off of his face, "The only person that's going to pass is Hermione" he said.

Hermione blushed. "What? I'm going to pass too" Draco said. Blaise laughed right out loud. So did Pansy. "Why do you two think I can't?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well you're hung with Potter these past months" Blaise said. Draco rolled his eyes at his friend. Hermione looked around then looked at the blond.

"Where is Harry?" she asked.

The blond shrugged, "With his obnoxious friends"

"Okay girls, and Blaise if you want to, lets talk about prom" Blaise groaned and put the pillows back over his head. Pansy laughed at him, "Aww" she cooed, "Poor Blaise"

"Sometimes it sucks to be a striaght man"

Everyone laughed, Draco pouted, "Awww, well we can help you get ready for prom and everything so in a way you're lucky" The dark skinned boy shrugged and said, "I guess, but dressing for prom is easy for us guys, all we do is pick out a suite and pick a flower to match the girls dress"

The blond raised an eyebrow at him, "And what about the corsage?"

"And I have to pay for one of those too, but it doesnt matter, if Potter were here he'd agree with me"

"Harry's gay too Blaise"

"Yeah but-"

"Drake" Pansy said cutting Blaise off, "Did Harry even ask you yet?"

Draco chewed on his lower lip for a bit, "No, he just assumes we're going together, not that I mind, I don't want to be all bitchy because he didn't ask me" he explained.

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders, "Draco, he has to ask you, he can't assume, that's like somebody in a long term relationship _assuming_ they're already engaged"

Pansy nodded and agree'd with her. Blaise sat up, "That is true Drake" he said. Hermione looked up at him, "Who are you taking Blaise?" she asked.

"I was going to ask Milicent Bulstrode"

"Pansy?"

"I don't know yet" she said.

Draco tapped his chin, "Maybe you can ask Theodore?" he said.

"Nott?"

"Yeah, he's cute I guess, If you cut his hair" Hermione answered. "Oh and he's rich" Draco said smiling. He looked down when Hermione gave him a look.

"What about Ron, Hermione," Blaise said, "Did he ask you?" Hermione flushed pink, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well no not yet"

"He's probably like Harry and assuming you two are going together" Pansy said. Draco nodded. Thee brunette girl looked down for a moment thinking. "Yeah probably" she finally agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice rang out. They all looked at the door. Harry stood there smiling at his friends. He walked in the room and Draco smiled at him, the brunette sat down next to his boyfriend and across from the girls.

"Thank god you came Harry, I had to listen to them babble about Prom" Blaise said. Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. "Oh really Draco?" he said.

The blond blushed, he could almost feel the smile at spread across Harry's face. "Really" he replied. After a few hours everyone left and it was just Harry and Draco. The blond sat indian style on his bed.

"What took you so long today?" he said puliing a pillow onto his lap.

"I went to go spend some time with my mom, after my dad it was like to roomates living in a house together ya'know?" Harry said still sitting on the floor looking at his boyfriend.

Draco nodded and tossed the pillow to Harry, "I missed you"

"Really now?" a smirk pulled at the brunettes lips.

"Ofcourse I did" Harry tossed the pillow back at Draco. The blond caught it and tossed back to Harry. They were playing a game of catch. "I missed you too" Harry said.

The blond put the pillow on the bed before walking over to Harry. The brunette looked up at him putting his hands on Draco's thighs. The blond sank to his knees infront of him.

Draco put his hands around Harry's neck. Harry leaned in and caught his lips into a chaste kiss. Draco automatically kissed back running his fingers threw Harry's hair. The brunette deepened the kiss sliding his tounge across Draco's bottom lip.

The blond moaned in the back of his throat and Harry pulled away from him then started leaving bite marks on his neck. Draco arched his back and almost fell into his boyfriends lap. The brunette kissed along his jawline then pulled away to look at Draco.

Draco pushed Harry on the ground so Harry was laying down. The blond put to hands on either side of his head and leaned down to kiss him. Harry groaned as Draco ran his hand under Harry's shirt. The blond leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I want to do something for you"

Harry nodded he was already painfully hard. The blond smiled and palmed Harry through his jeans making him cry out. "Fuck Draco!" he moaned.

Draco unzipped his jeans and pulled his rock hard length out of his pants. Harry bucked his hips. The blond began to stroke his cock and Harry's eyelids fluttered, he groaned. Draco smiled and kissed his neck then moved lower.

The brunettes eyes widened when he saw what Draco had planned. The blond undid Harry's belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knee caps before kissing the inside of his thighs. "ooh Draco"

"Yes Harry?"

"mmm, don't tease me anymore" Harry said threw half lidded eyes.

"What do you want?" Draco's gaze flickered from Harry's length to his green eyes. Harry moaned when the blond bit the inside of his thighs.

"Suck my cock"

The brunette moaned loudy when Draco put his whole length into his mouth. It was so sexy to watch. Those little pink lips wrapped around him. Harry bucked his hips and Draco caught his hips and held them down so he wouldn't choke.

The blond ran his tounge across the slit on the tip and Harry almost lost it, "Oh fuck Dr-Dray" he moaned putting his hands in Draco's hair. The blonds head was bobbing up in down. Harry's breath hitched, he felt heat pooling in his stomache.

The blond flicked his tounge against Harry's length and the brunette cried out and arched his hips making his cock hit the back of Draco's throat. The blond help his hips down and Harry whimpers at the heat around him when Draco starts sucking.

"I-i'm c-c-los-se" Harry moaned after a while, Draco looked up at him, his grey eyes look piercing. Harry closes his eyes and throws his head back. Draco doesn't stop, he deep throats Harry and The brunette loses it, with a loud groan he came into Draco's mouth.

The blond swallowed everything and looked up at his boyfriend. Harry sat up and grabbed his chin, then he pulled him forward and kissed him, tasting himself. Draco kissed back and pulled away smiling. Harry pulled up his boxers and jeans and moved strands hair out of Draco's face.

"You're perfect Draco"

The blond pecked him and pressed their foreheads together, Harry put his hands on Draco's waist and makes him sit on his lap. There's a knock on the door that splits them apart. Draco coughed and called out, "Yes?"

"You and Harry come down for dinner" Narcissa called back through the door. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled at Harry. "Okay mother" he said.

"Draco, what happened to your voice?" she asked. Harry burst out laughing and Draco's eyes widened before he hits Harry in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Did you guys enjoy it? Review and tell me! Next Chaper Prom!<p>

Sorry if the slash was really bad, I'm not good at it lol so yeah, see you later (:


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! This is a long chapter for me, and there is slash so you have been warned. Tom is in this chapter and I'm sorry for any spelling errors

I saw Deathly Hallows yesterday, it was beautiful, I don't even have words for it, I cried so hard. And I read the book it was a different way then I saw it and I loved it..I don't want to give away any spoilers if you haven't seen it,

Okay ANWAYS! On ward to Chapter 19: Prom

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>Ron stood outside in the parking lot, flanked by Seamus and Neville. Seamus looked around the parking lot He spotted Harry's car. "Why are we waiting for Harry when his car is right there?" he asked pointing to the red car.<p>

"Yeah" Neville said, "What's he doing in there?"

The red head shook his head "I have no idea" he told the both of them. Then just on time the doors opened on Harry's car and the brunette and Draco came out, but something was off.

Harry came out the car and closed the door then zipped up the zipper on his jeans and Draco ran his finger across his bottom lip then put in his mouth before fixing his hair. Neville's eyes widened in realization.

The brunette throw an arm around his boyfriend and Draco stuck a piece of gum in his mouth. Ron's mouth dropped. No. way. he thought. Seamus rubbed his eyes, this couldn't be happening. "Guys" he said, "Harry just got a blow job before school"

Neville turned bright red.

"Hey guys" Harry said with a goofy smile on his face when he and Draco walked next to them. Then all five boys started walking inside the building.

"Oh nothing, hey Malfoy do you give everyone blow jobs before school?" Ron asked. Seamus started laughing. The blond rolled his eyes and Harry let go of him and pushed the red head.

"Don't talk to him like that" he warned.

"Woah, woah okay I won't" Ron said putting up his hands in deafeat. Harry smiled then kissed his boyfriends forehead. Draco whispered something in the brunette's ear then walked off. Harry watched him go for a bit then turned around to his friends.

"What'd he say?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged, "He wanted to be with his friends and away from..you guys" the brunette answered.

"Really mate?" the red hed said smiling, "before school?"

Harry turned red and playfully pushed Ron, before everyone started laughing at him.

They were in Lupins history class watching a movie on genocide. The lights were off and Harry kept sneaking glances at Draco. The blond was paying attention to the movie and scribbling down notes in his book.

Harry thought Draco was beautiful and anyone who didn't see that must be blind. His skin is so pale it's almost translucent and its so soft. His hair is long and soft too, also a beautiful color of blond. The brunette loved running his fingers threw his boyfriends hair.

There were alot of things he noticed about Draco, in the cold his cheeks and nose turned red and he often tried to hide it from people. When he blushes he ducks his head so people won't see. Everytime Draco sat down he took his shoes off, and he also loved getting kissed on the neck.

He also made Harry's heart clench everytime he looked at him with those sparkling grey eyes. Harry loved him, he could say it now with no doubts. But he was terrified that Draco didn't love him back.

And he also knew Draco was very wary about Harry's feelings for him. The brunette wanted to tell Draco how much he loved and admired him but he knew Draco was scared because of what happened last time he told him he loved him. The blond was insecure like any high school teenager but didn't show it at all.

Harry knew he put make up on sometimes when he didn't get enough sleep. He knew that when Draco gets nervous he bites his lip and sometimes his nails. It was a horrible habbit. But prom was going to change all of that.

At prom Harry was going to tell Draco how he felt and take his virginity. That was week away. Harry spent the rest of class thinking of ideas to ask Draco to prom, maybe he should take him to a fountian or a lake, somewhere romantic. The bell rang and Harry kissed Draco and went to find someone who could help him.

"Pansy"

"What Potter?" the dark haired girl said putting away books from her locker. Harry leaned against the lockers looking at her.

"I need your help" he said, "With Draco"

Pansy shut her locker and looked up at the tall boy, "And why the hell should I help you?"

"Because we're friends?" Harry said confused.

"You screwed up with Draco the first time, if I help you with whatever you better not screw up again"

"I swear" he said. Pansy smiled at him.

"Good" Together they walked away.

"So I asked her to prom.." Blaise said.

"And" Draco inquired as he walked next to Blaise down the hallway. A smile spread across the dark skinned teens mouth.

"She said yes" Blaise said. Draco's eye widened then he grinned and Blaise. The blond started jummping up and down and clapping his hands. "Yay!" he said still grinning.

Blaise laughed, "I know, I wa-"

"Excuse me for interuppting, but can I have a word with Draco?" A smooth velvet voice rang out to the both of them. Draco looked up and looked into dark eyes. Blaise looked at Draco and the blond nodded. The dark skinned boy walked away from them.

"Hello Tom, it's been a while"

"It has" Tom replied. Draco bit his lip.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The blond asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to walk you to your next class and look at you, you are very beautiful Draco" he purred.

"Thank you, but you do know I'm with Harry..right?"

Tom's velvet voice turned cold and harsh, "I know you're with him, you guys are always in the hallway with your lips stuck together, and that little display with morning"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Tom, alright, but you don't have to act like you have something shoved up your arse every time I mention Harry" Draco said walked away from him.

The dark haired teen grabbed his wrist, "I want to know why you went back to him Draco, why the hell would you date that trash" he said pulling the blond in front of him.

"He's not trash so let me go, I have nothing to say to you"

"I know what you're thinking, and it doesn't matter if I told the Weasly girl to ask Potter for help, he still would've left you" Tom said, "You probably think he's going to stay around this time dont you? Let me tell you something sweetie, he's not. I bet he hasn't even told you he loved you, or asked you to prom

"See that's the different bewteen a guy like him with such a noble heart and a cunning guy like me, We fit together Draco and you know it, we both are cunning and only watchout for ourselves. But Harry doesn't think and just like you he wears his heart on his sleeve, an-"

"Can I go now?" Draco cut him off whispering harshly at him. Tom looked at him then let his wrist go and nodded. The blond strode to his next class not caring if he bumped into anyone.

"Draco"

"Yes Harry?"

"Give me your hand"

The blond raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, he gave his boyfriend his small pale hand. The brunette took Draco's hand into his own and stroked it in circled with his thumb.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" Harry started before taking a big breath.

"Yes?" Draco replied his heart hammering in his chest.

"Please go to prom with me, I don't care if people throw food at us for being together and dancing to a slow song, I just want to make this the best prom you'll ever have" Harry said.

The blond laughed and nodded before leaning in and kissing Harry on the lips gently.

"I never want to do this again" Hermione groaned.

"We're going to dress shopping Hermione, it's not _that_ hard" Pansy said to her smiling.

"And plus you get to try on the most delictible dresses ever" Draco added. Hermione looked at him, "I suppose you guys are both right, but I don't know what color to wear"

"Maybe you should go with white" Draco suggested.

"Ooh yes, you'd look slimming and Weasely wouldn't want to take his hands off of you" Pansy said smiling. Hermione smiled and both of her friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Are you wearing a dress Draco?" The dark haird girl asked looking threw black dresses. The blond shrugged.

"Probably not, maybe I'll just go with a suit or somthing"

"Either way you'd look gorgeous" Hermione said.

It was friday night and Draco sat alone in his room biting his nails. God he was so nervous. He drummed his fingers against his bed waiting for Harry to come. This is it, this is everything he's been waiting for. Today he was going to prom then going to some strange hotel and loosing his virginity.

Harry sat in his car for a while. He breathed out slowly and looked at the Malfoy's house, he wanted to pretend like it was another night he was taking Draco out. But it wasn't. Harry looked in the mirror and tried to press his hair down, he fixed his black tie. Then he took out the flower he got for Draco to pin on his suit.

The brunette got out of the car and walked numbly to the doorstep, he breathed out slowly again and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy smiling proudly and Harry.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy" he said polietly smiling.

"Hello Harry" she said moving out the way so Harry could come inside. He saw Lucius Malfoy standing near the stairs looking down at him. "Hello Mister Malfoy" the brunette said as he held out his hand for the eldest Malfoy to shake.

Lucius shook his hand and nodded, "Mr. Potter" he said. Little Scorpius came running from the kicthen and hugged Harry's knees. Harry smiled at the smallest Malfoy and ruffled the blonds hair.

"You look dashing Harry" Narcissa said, "Doesn't he dear?" she asked Lucius. The blond man smiled and nodded. "Very" he agreed.

Harry looked up when he saw Draco come downstairs. The blond smiled and his parents then turned to look at Harry. Harry smiled and walked to the bottom of the stairs. Draco was wearing a white sequin tanktop with a black suit jacket, matching black skinny pants and red heels.

Harry thought it was beautiful.

Narcissa wiped a tear from her eyes and she went to find the camera. Draco looked at Harry and flushed pink. "Hi" he said.

"Hi" Harry said and the blond leaned in to kiss him. The brunette automatically kissed back and pulled away when Lucius coughed. Draco laughed softly at his father and walked down stairs. "Draco looks like a girl!" Scorpius said.

"Thanks Scor.." Draco said as Harry laughed. Narcissa came back in with the camera. "Draco, honey you look lovely, now take a picture with your father first" she said.

"Mother" The blond groaned.

"Do not go against your mother Draco" Lucius said smirking in amusement, "You know how she gets" They got together and took multiple pictures. "Now Draco and Harry" Narcissa said.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Draco smiled and Narcissa took pictures of them. Harry could tell his boyfriend was nervous.

Once they said their goodbyes, they walked to Harry's car in silence. Harry opened the passenger door for Draco then got into the drivers side. There was more silence. "Draco?" Harry said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

The blond nodded, "I'm just nervous is all" he said, "I mean your friends are alright with us, but not everyone is and I'm afraid that something is going to happend"

"Nothing is going to happen" Harry said putting a hand on Draco's knee, "I won't let it, it'll be the best prom you'll ever have, well until senior prom"

The blond laughed and kissed Harry, "Okay" he said once his nerves were finally calm. The arrived at a hotel and got out of the car. "I think it's nice that we're having prom in a ball room in the hotel, then I'll book us a room were we can do a different kind of dancing" Harry said and winked before he led his boyfriend into the ball room.

People were already there and music was thumping threw the speakers. Draco held Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers. Harry kissed him on the forehead and led them to look for their friends.

"Harry!" Hermione called out smiling dragged Ron with her, "You two look very handsome" she said, "Don't they Ron?"

"You look good Harry, Malfoy you look awfully poncy" Hermione and Harry glared at Ron, the red head looked down.

"You look good too Hermione" Draco said. She smiled and him before dragging Ron away. Harry looked down at Draco, "Want to dance?"

"Sure"

They danced for four songs before Harry had to use the loo. Draco laughed at him and told him he shouldnt've had that much punch. The brunette stuck his tounge out like a 5 year old and went to use the bathroom.

After finishing his business Harry went to wash his hands. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter, the new resident fag" Harry looked in the mirror and saw Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle side by side with an amused smile.

"I'm a fag, and I don't give fuck you two idiots have to say" Harry said then walked over to dry his hands with tissue. He moved to leave and Goyle and Crabbe blocked him. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you two cowards, are you really trying to jump me in a bathroom at prom?" he said before they answered he continued, "It doesn't even matter what you have to say, get out the way, I have a prom date unlike you two to attend to"

Crabbe grabbed Harry by the front of his suit and pushed him against a wall, "Shut it Potter" then Crabbe raised his fist. He threw a punch at Harry and the brunette ducked. Then he saw Goyle fall.

Blaise stood above him then nodded and walked toward Harry, "You alright mate?" he asked. Harry only laughed and nodded. "Yeah mate, I'm alright thanks"

"No problem" Blaise said, "Now get out of here Crabbe unless you want to face both of us" The big teen glared at the two boys and helped Greg up before leaving the bathroom.

"How'd you know I was in trouble?" Harry asked as they left behind Crabbe and Goyle. The dark skinned boy shrugged and said, "I didn't I wanted to check to see if there was anything on my suit"

Harry nodded then they walked back into the ballroom. Blaise said bye to Harry and went to his date Millicent. Harry looked around for Draco. He spotted the blond on the dance floor again.

With Tom.

Jealousy burned through Harry and it made his blood boil. He clenched his fist, but he understood. Tom was still Draco's friend and if Draco wanted to dance with him for one song he could. But thats about it. Pansy grabbed Harry and pulled them on the dancefloor.

"You look great Pansy" Harry said. She smiled at him. The black haired girl had on a tight black dress that puffed out at her knees.

"Thanks, you look good yourself" They continued to dance together having a good time. Harry would sneak glances at Draco and Tom. So far everything was alright.

Tom had his hands above the hips and they werent too close. Draco smiled at something Tom said. Then Tom started to do this funny dance moves that made the blond laugh more. The dark haired boy laughed along with Draco and pulled him in close.

Alittle _too_ close for Harry's liking. Tom bent his head down and started kissing Draco's neck. Draco stopped smiling and put his hands on Tom's chest trying to push him away. Harry stopped dancing with Pansy and walked over to them. "Get off of him" Harry said glaring at him.

Tom looked up ad at Harry glaring back at him. "Aww, is ickle Potter mad at me for touching his boyfriend" he said mockingly.

"Damn right I am" Harry raised a fist. Draco took Harry's arm and dragged him away. Harry went with him and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend.

"You wouldn't cheat on me with Tom right?"

"Ofcourse I wouldn't" Harry smiled and kissed him. Draco kissed back plunging his tounge into Harry's mouth. Harry pulled away and smiled. "It's a slow song, lets dance" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and led them to a different spot on the dance floor.

**_I've always thought the left was your stronger side, But when I comes to you now I can't decide, it's only a matter of time.._**

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and Harry put his hands on Dracos hips. They just swayed to the melody of the song for a while.

**_I need the product of your fears in the form of tears, Its the only way I can survive, It breaks my heart to see you cry, but baby its the only way I stay alive..._**

Draco looked up into Harry's eyes before resting his head on Harry's strong chest.

**_Green eyes, blue skies, natural disater when she cries. Green eyes they're mine it's only a matter of time, It's only a matter of time..._**

"Draco?" Harry asked. Draco picked his head up from Harry chest and looked at him, "Yeah Harry?" he replied.

**_Like the climate you never know what weather you'll get, No denying you're the habit that I can't quit, It's only a matter of mine.._**

"I love you" Harry said, "and I know, that you may not believe me because last time I told you, four days later I left you, and I'm so so sorry" Draco's eyes were wide.

**_I need the product of your fears in the form of tears, Its the only way I can survive, It breaks my heart to see you cry, but baby its the only way I stay alive..._**

"I promise you that I will never leave you like that again, I don't know what I was thinking honestly, You're amazing, and you're beautiful

**_Green eyes, blue skies, natural disater when she cries. Green eyes they're mine it's only a matter of time, It's only a matter of time..._**

I beat myself up everyday because I hurt you, I never want to see tears of hurt or anger or anything come out of your eyes ever, and you deserve someone as confident as you and someone who wont run away scared

**_You're tainted I'm shaking, I hope you turn around in time. The tides changing I'm waiting, You and I are one of kind..._**

I remember when I used to make your life shit, that was at the begining of this year and yet you still took a chance on me, first I wanted to shake you and yell 'What the hell is wrong with you?'" Draco let a small laugh as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**_I've been a both of our fears over my sore ears, I still can't pick my favorite place. The contour on your lips, they match your continents and I still love the way that you taste..._**

"Oh Harry"

_**I need the product of your fears in the form of tears, Its the only way I can survive, It breaks my heart to see you cry, but baby its the only way I stay alive**..._

"I love you too"

**_Green eyes, blue skies, natural disater when she cries. Green eyes they're mine it's only a matter of time, It's only a matter of time..._**

After two more songs Harry and Draco sat down. It was time to announce how prom king and queen were. Blasie, Millicent, Pansy, Theodore, Hermione, Ron, Seamus and a dirty blond named Lavender Brown all sat at the same table as them.

The principal came up to the mic. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed his hand. "It's time to announce who this year's junior prom king and queen are!" Dumbledore, their principal said. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Dumbledore took two envelopes out of his pocket and opened one. Professor Snape the chemistry teacher held a red velvet pillow with a crown on it, while Professor Mcgonagal held the same pillow with another crown on it.

"This year's junior prom king, is" there was a drumroll, Dumbledore laughed and opened the envelope, "Our own quater back Harry Potter!" Everyone clapped. Draco smiled brightly at his boyfriend and kissed him as the spot light shined on Harry.

Hermione cheered loudly as did Ron, The red head clapped his friend on the back and smiled. Harry nodded to him and walked up and onto the stage. There he shook Dumbledores hand and the principal put the crown and Harry's messy hair.

There was more cheering. Harry stood on the side of the stage and Dumbledor opened the other envelope, "And our prom queen this year is.." there was another drum role, "our head cheerleader Lavendar Brown!"

Everyone clapped. Lavendor smiled and ran up on stage with Harry to recive her crown. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. Draco smiled at her none the less. "You'll get 'em next year right Dray?" Blaise said. The blond laughed, "You bet your ass Blaise" Draco said.

Now the prom king and queen made their way for their dance. A slow song came on and Lavender put her hands around Harry's neck. Harry was hesitant to puut his arms on her hips. He wanted to dance with Draco. And that's exactly what he did.

The brunette pulled away from Lavender and walked away. Lavender and half of the school sat there with their mouths open. Harry walked to the table and grabbed Draco. Draco flushed terribly as Harry pulled him up.

Harry pulled them to the empty dancefloor and swayed with his boyfriend. Now one moved. Their prom king just left their queen for a boy. Hermione smiled and pulled Ron onto the dance floor. Soon the dance floor filled with people as Harry leaned in for a kiss.

"234, 236...238, This is it Harry" Draco said. Harry took their hotel key out of his pocker and opened the door. The blond turned on the lights and looked down at the king sized bed that was waiting for them.

"Don't be nervous love" Harry murmered into his ear then he closed the door and kicked his shoes off. The brunette grabbed Draco and kissed him gently. Draco kissed back and opened his mouth for Harry.

The brunette tugged off his jacked then took of Draco's jacket. Draco took his shoes off and sat on the bed. "You're not going to hurt me right?" the blond asked his insecurity showing.

Harry looked at him and sat across from him, "Ofcourse not, If you want me to stop Draco, I swear I will" Draco smiled and took of Harry's crown, he put it on the night stand next to the bed and breathed out slowly.

Green met grey, "I'm ready" he said.

Harry pulled him in for another kiss before trailing hot wet kisses on Draco's neck making him moan in the bacl of his throat. Draco started unbuttoning Harry's undershirt and slid it off. He ran his pale hands over Harry's bare chest.

The brunette took Draco's tank top off and kissed his collar bones. Draco's breathing started to hicth when Harry started tweaking his nipples. "Mmm Harry" Draco moaned. "Let me touch you"

The blond undid Harry's belt and threw it somewhere, Harry watched pale fingers unbotton his slacks and undo his zipper. The brunette groaned when Draco stuck his hands down his boxers and stroked his erection.

"Oh fuck.." Harry moaned and thrusted into Draco's hand. Harry moved Draco's hand and took his pants off. Then the brunette slowly peeled Draco's pants off. His green eyes roamed all over Draco's body.

Slowy he pushed Draco down and layed ontop of him managing his weight so he woudn't crush his boyfriend. Harry pushed their hips together and Draco cried out and wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck.

Harry trailed kissed from his neck all the way down to his belly button. The blond wiggled his waist and started to breath heavy when Harry slid his boxers off and threw them on the floor.

Then the brunette took Draco's hard cock into his mouth. The blond response was to buck his hips and drive more into the wet heat. Harry's head bobbed up and down as he held Draco's hips down. The blond was moaning loudly.

He slipped and hand into Harry's untidy dark hair. Harry kept going then gently sucked the tip, "Oooh..mmm" was Draco's response.

"Harry..aahh" Draco moaned, "I-i'm ready, please I need you"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked looked at his boyfriend. Draco nodded.

"Yes, please..hurry"

The brunette kissed him one last time and tugged his own boxers off. He reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Draco watched him roll on the condom with half lidded eyes.

Harry poured the liquid into his hands and lubbed up his fingers, he circled his fingers around Draco's entrance and the blond graoned. Draco took in a sharp in take of breath when Harry pushed his finger in.

The blond was oh so tight and hot. "Are you okay?" he asked hs boyfriend. Draco nodded, it was painfull alittle bit but it felt really..odd. Harry slipped in the second and third finger and began to fuck Draco with a fingers, strecthing him out.

The blond gased when Harry's brushed against a spot. "H-harry..take me now please" he half moaned, half whined.

Harry slipped his fingers out and lubbed up his cock. Draco felt his boyfriends head nudge against his entrance and this was it. This was going to change his life. Harry grabbed Draco's legs and put them over his shoulder.

Slowly Harry pushed hin and moaned loudly, _itwassofuckingtightomgsotight_..

"F-fuck Draco, you're so tight, oh god!" Harry groaned. Draco opened his eyes. "Wait don't move yet" he said to Harry. The brunette didn't know how long he could wait as he burried deeper into Draco's heat.

"I-i..I can't anymore" Harry said.

"Move"

The brunette pulled out so only his tip was still in Draco, then he burried inside of him again and started working up into shallow thrust. It still felt odd to the blond until Harry hit his spot again. Draco moaned.

Harry found a ryhthem and thrusted into his boyfriend closing his eyes."More harry..please..fater..deeper" Draco moaned. Harry moved faster and soon he was pounding into Draco.

The only sounds in the room were the moans and groans of Draco and Harry and the sound of their hot skin slapping. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's length and began pumping him. Draco bucked his hips.

"I c-close Harry, Oh g-god"

"Come Draco...come" Harry said.

The blond came screaming Harry's name when the orgamsim hit him like a freight train. Harry came right after also called out Draco's name. He collasped on his boyfriend. They layed theire hot and sweaty, sticky from Draco's seed.

Harry pulled out of Draco and took the condom off getting up and throwing it in a garbage can. Then he walked into the bathroom and got tissue for the blond. Harry came back to the bed room and held out the tissue. "Thanks" Draco said pink.

"No problem love" Harry said smiling and he got under the sheets. The blond whipped his seed from his stomach and threw the tissue away. Draco crawled up into the sheet with Harry. The brunette pressed their foreheads together.

"How do you feel?"

"Complete"

* * *

><p>Bam! there you have it (: Okay I know my smut sucks, lol its okay.<p>

Tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review! This story is coming to an end because it's going to be the end of junior year for them, Thanks for the other reviews and story alerts!

After this story I'm going to work on my other fic Hell Half No Fury Like Murderer Scorned..

You guys are the best, like seriously you are


	20. Chapter 20

Wow Twenty chapter.. Thank you guys _so much_ for the reviews and story alerts! Like I cannot stress that enough. Aside from that note

There is **slash **in this chapter so you have been warned, and I'm sorry for any spelling and grammer problems!

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Please enjoy the story!

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>"How was it?"<p>

"Ew, I don't want to hear this"

"Did it feel like a girls?"

_"Seamus!"_

"What? Malfoy does have a nice arse"

Everyone turned their head and looked at Seamus. The sandy haird boy automatically flushed and looked away. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. A pang of anger surged through him.

"W-well I didn't mean it like that" Seamus squeaked quietly. Harry nodded and tried to cover up for Seamus's comment. The brunette through an arm over his friends shoulder.

"It's alright mate" he said smiling. On the inside he was burning with anger. Why the hell would Seamus comment on his boyfriends ass. Yes it was nice and Harry loved to be burried in a much as possible.

It was monday, after prom and everyone was studying for their finals. Harry wished that his school could be like other schools and take their tests first then go to prom. Maybe that was only for the senoirs.

Draco walked up to Harry and his friends wearing one of Harry's large sweaters, short denium shorts and flipflops. Draco's hair was out and it was flowing on his shoulders. The brunette thought he looked aborable. The blond had papers in his hand and a pen in his mouth.

Harry didn't see Seamus check out his boyfriend. Draco walked over to them and tucked a long strand of blond hair behind his hair. "Weasely, Hermione said she wants to talk to you about Binn's essay or something" he said looking at Ron.

The red head sighed then took off to find his girlfriend. Harry still had his arm around Seamus's shoulder. "Hello Malfoy"

"Finnigan" Draco said cooly then looked at Harry and grinned. Harry let go of the sandy haired teen and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. Draco kissed back putting his hands on Harry's chest.

They both pulled away and looked at eachother. "Harry, you should've came to the library with me and Hermione, and maybe you could've learned some chemistry. Finals start on wedsnday you know"

"I can't stand chemistry, the whole polar nonpolar thing is confusing. And you know Snape has a grugde against me" Harry whined and fake pouting. Draco got on his tippie toes and kissed Harry's pouted lips.

Neville coughed. Draco leaned away from his boyfriend and fixed his gaze at Neville, "Is there something you'd like to say Longbottom?" Draco said. Harry turned back to his friends and shot them a smile.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said. Everyone said their goodbyes and Harry and Draco walked away. Seamus couldn't help his eyes looking at Malfoy's arse. What the hell was wrong with him?

Was he turning queer or something? He never really dated girls anyway. He lost his virginity to one and thats it. No, he wasn't turning into a fag or anything, Malfoy just simply looks like a girl, yeah that's it.

Seamus couldn't help the hard on's he would get when he saw Malfoy strutting down the hallway in those little skirts. He had little legs that looked like they were smooth as hell. Seamus also couldn't help getting a hard on when he saw Ron undress for practice.

But hey who could blame him? The guy was buff as hell. The sandy haired teen banged his head against the locker making a soft thump sound. He also couldn't help getting a painfull boner when he saw that Malfoy gave Harry a blow job before school. In a car.

I mean how sleezy can you get? And Harry was so lucky. He has a nice family and he had plently of girls after him and now he has a hot boyfriend who looks like a girl and actually _likes_ to give blowjobs.

Then he followed his friends when they went into the parking lot and went home.

Harry and Draco went to Draco's house and ran upstairs. Harry grabbed his boyfriends hips and pulled the blond back to him. Draco looked over his shoulder to look at the brunette. Harry started to grind his rock hard length into Draco's clothed arse once they got into his room.

Draco moaned softly as Harry pushed him toward his bed. The blond leaned on his bed so his face was against the matress and his arse was up in the air. Harry groweled and continued to grind his denium covered cock against the blond cheeks.

"Harry...I..want you" the blond panted.

"You want me to take you right here?" Harry asked breathlessly.

The blond nodded and whimpered. The brunette kissed Draco's neck softly. He started trialing kissed from his lovers neck to his shoulder. The blond palmed his own erection throw his shorts.

Harry bit into his shoulder and Draco cried out. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shorts and pulled them down to his knees. The brunette chuckled when he saw his lovers arse in the air. "Really Draco? Panties with hearts on them?" he asked.

"Fuck off" was the blonds reply. Harry slid down his panties to his thighs and smacked a hand down on Draco's right cheek. Draco cried out again.

"Oh you like that Draco? Huh you naughty dragon?"

"Mmmm, hurry Harry" Draco whined wriggling his hips.

Harry then unzipped his jeans and his cock sprang free. Harry began stroking himself when he saw his boyfriends arse waiting for him. Harry groaned and slapped the head of his cock on Draco's entrance. "I should wank and come on your arse" Harry said.

The blond arched his back. "Theres oil in the bathroom" he panted out, totally ignoring what Harry had said. The brunette walked to his bathroom and came back with oil for them to use.

Harry slicked his cock with oil and began to prepare his boyfriend. Draco gasped when two fingers entered him. Then the blond arched his back.

"Ready love?"

"Mmm..mhmm, hurry up Harry"

"So bossy aren't you?"

"I swear if yo-"

Draco got cut off then his boyfriend entered him. Harry burried him self in Draco's arse with his thick cock. God it was just so tight and hot. The brunette gave Draco sometime to relax, when he felt the muscles relax around him Harry pulled out then thrusted back in. "Do you like being full of me Draco" he husked.

"I'd _love_ it if you kept going Harry" Draco replied.

The brunette began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend. At first their movements were awkward then they finally found rhythm. "Oh fuck!" Harry cried out and put his hand on Draco's hips, pounding him.

The room was filled with groans, whimpering, and panting. "F-faster" Draco moaned out grabbing his own prick and pumping it. Harry sped up his thrust and began slamming into his lover making their skin slap.

Draco felt the heat pool in his stomach. The brunette began to fuck him ravagly and Draco began to scream and cry out on the top of his lungs with pleasure. Harry brought his hand down and slapped the blond arse again.

With every thrust Draco started to chant, "Harry, Harry, Harry.." while gripping his sheets. The brunette put his hand in Draco's hair and pulled the blind up so he was standing. Draco turned his head and caught Harry's lips in a fierce kiss, teeth clashing, tounges wrapped around eachother.

Draco broke off the kiss and moaned loudy, "I'm c-c-lose"

Harry then bent the blond back over the bed and slammed into him. Draco's cries and panting became louder then he came violently. Harry groaned when his lover clenched around him, he still managed to find rhythm while his boyfriend thrashed underneath him.

The bruntette slammed into him one last time and came into the blond's arse shouting Draco's name. Harry fell ontop of his boyfriend trying to cath his breath. After a few minutes Harry pulled out of his boyfriend tucked himself away. He was amazed he didn't even get undressed.

Harry kicked his shoes off and layed in Draco's bed still trying to catch his breath. It was oddly quiet. The brunette looked at his boyfriend who was looking inbetween his legs. "Draco what are you doing?" he asked.

"Erm..Harry?" he asked. The blonds voice was small and timid.

"Yeah?"

"I-im bleeding.." he said looking into Harry's green eyes.

"Like from when I bit you?" Harry asked sitting up.

"No love.."

The brunette eyes widened. "Oh shit Dray" he shot up from the bed and walked around to his boyfriend. Harry looked at his Draco's arse and it there was clear liquid running down his legs and red liquid.

"Oh my god" Harry said.

Draco turned around and looked at him. His face was paler than before. Harry walked him to the bathroom and Draco started the shower. The brunette bit his lip. "Does..does it hurt?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"It stings a bit"

"Drake, I'm so sorry..I didn't want to hurt you or anything.."

Draco stripped and stepped into his shower, "It's fine Harry it doesn't hurt that bad" the blond boy called from th shower. Harry walked back into his room and plopped on his bed again. How the hell did he manage to hurt him?

What if it was serious damage or something. The brunette bit hip lip and wating for Draco to come out the shower and maybe forgive him.

The next day Harry was sitting outside for his free period trying to learn chemistry from Draco's notes. They were fine after Harry made him bleed, even thought Harry kept saying it was his fault Draco just dismissed him. They cuddled the rest of the day.

In truth Harry was terrified to have sex with Draco again, he didn't want to go out of hand and hurt him again. He didn't want to tear him apart. Ugh this was hopeless, Harry would have to retale the 11th grade he just didn't under stand this science.

The brunette sighed. Seamus sat next to Harry. "Hey Harry"

"Oh, sup Seamus"

The sandy haired teen didn't say anything. He looked at his fingers like he was thinking about something. Harry put Draco's notebook and looked at his friend. "Penny for your thoughts mate?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah..erm.. how did you know"

"...know what exactly?"

Seamus sighed looking alittle distressed. "That you were...ya'know..a ninny boy, a ponce"

Harry cocked a brow, "Oh you mean _gay_" Harry said stressing the word gay.

"Yes that's what a mean"

"When I started imagining Draco under me" he responded cooly. The sandy haired boy hit him in the shoulder.

"Mate, I'm serious!" he stressed, "Stop kidding around" Harry held his the spot that Seamus hit him in.

"I'm serious too, It was in the beginning of this year when we were still horrible to him for wearing those skirts and stuff, and one day we were in Lupins class and he went to go talk to him and I found myself looking at him" Harry said,

"Like really looking at him, and he was such a pretty boy. I started thinking about him for a while too and I wanked about him and stuff then I finally noticed I wasn't striaght because I tried thinking of girls and it didn't work.

And I could see myself in a relationship with him because me and Ron pushed him one day and I saw him, like really saw him. Seamus, he looked so broken and tired. I felt terrible but I was with Ron so I didn't say anything.

And one time I hooked up with him and Luna's party and I liked it a lot"

"Oh" was Seamus's only reponse.

"Why d-" Harry stopped talking and peered at his friend, "Seamus" he started.

Seamus looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you think you're gay?"

"I don't...I don't know mate" Seamus swallowed his spit, "I mean I got hard ons thinking about boys and stuff but I can't be gay..I just can't"

Harry crossed his arms, "And why not?" he asked, "There's nothing wrong with it"

"Well..not that its..its wrong or anything, it's just you know what we did to you when you came out Harry and I don't want that, I'm scared"

"Seamus, you know we'd never do that. You can come out"

"Ron was your bestfriend and he did that, he'd do it to me in a heart beat" Seamus argued.

"Well I'd be here for you and so would Draco and his friends"

"Maybe I'll come out after high school or something, I don't have to wear little outfits or anything right?"

Harry laughed and his friend, "It's funny because I asked Draco a similar question and he told me that you just have to be you because being gay doesn't change you or anything, it's not a lifestyle"

"Oh, how are Draco's friends, I mean Pansy is banging and Zabini seems cool" Harry smiled.

"They are cool, I mean they do drugs and stuff and party alot but they're still cool to hang out with, even though I am on thin ice with them right now"

"Draco does drugs?" Seamus asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not anymore I hope, he used to smoke marijuna once and a while but he stopped when we started dating. Hell I tried it a few times" Harry said.

"So how good is he in bed?" Seamus asked cracking a grin.

"Seamus!" Harry exclaimed and his the sandy haired teen in the back of the head. The two bursted out laughing. Harry patting Seamus's back. Once they were done laughing Seamus peered up at Harry and asked, "I've never kissed a boy so actually I don't know if I _am _gay"

"Well maybe you're bi" Harry suggested lightly closing Draco's notebook when the bell rang. Seamus and Harry got up together.

"Bye Seamus" Harry said and walked away.

"Bye Harry" Seamus responded and walked back inside. He almost ran into Draco while he turned the corner. The blond dropped his books and rolled his eyes.

"Well" Draco said, "Aren't you going to pick them up?"

Seamus picked up the Draco's things then gave them to him. The blond took them willingly and tried to walk away. He looked up at the tall sandy haired teen.

"Can I please walk through?" he said.

"Yeah..just-" Seamus didn't finish his sentence he grabbed Draco's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss. Draco went stiff and pushed him away, looking at Seamus in horror.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco practically shouted then marched away pushing past Seamus.

The sandy haired teen touched his his lips with his fingers. His lips tingled. Hm, maybe he was gay after all, but no one could know.

* * *

><p>Wow, Did you expect that? Okay maybe you did and I'm just lame at the act of suprise lol (: Tell in a Review what you think about our resident closest case Seamus..<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Well hello again (:

Sorry for any spelling errors!

For once I really have nothing to say lol

So yeah Chapter 21!

**Chapter 21**

* * *

><p>That same day Seamus was at Ron's house. The two juniors were sitting on the couch playing Halo 3. Ron knew there was something wrong with Seamus today. He wasn't calling out, making crude comments or even cracking jokes.<p>

The red head paused the game and put the controller down. "Hey Seam, are you alright?"

"Yeah" said Seamus, "Why do you ask?"

Ron shrugged, "You're acting really weird today ya'know, not like the real you"

"Awww, does ickle Ronnikins care about me?" Seamus cooed smiling.

"Not like that idoit" Ron joked patting the sandy haired teen on his back, "But yeah Seamus, I do, you're one of my best friends"

"I'm fine Ron"

"Alright mate, just checking" Ron said then picked up his controller and unpaused the game. Seamus bit his lip, for a moment he thought that Ron had found out. That maybe Harry had told him, or even Malfoy.

After a few minutes Seamus paused the game again, "Hey Ron, what do you think about Harry?"

Ron snorted, "You know what I think about Harry, he's my bestmate"

"Even though he's a poof?"

"Even tho he's gay" said Ron, "I mean first I was freaked out because I thought being gay means that you're different, and you're not like the rest of us hetero's. And when I found out, I thought Harry would start acting all whiny like Malfoy and dress like him.

And I was missing Harry, and when he showed up at school the next day, he wasn't dressing different or even acting different. He was the same old Harry. So then Hermione yelled at me and stuff for abandoning my friend when he needed me the most.

And I got alittle jealous when Harry started hanging out with Zabini, dont tell anyone. Anyways Harry tried to talk to me but being the arse I was I pushed him away. After that I knew I hade to make up with him, because he was my best mate and being gay didn't change him at all"

Seamus listened to him and nodded. So could he tell Ron that he was bi? Or even a ponce? The sandy haired teen looked at his friend. "Um, I should go" he said getting up. Ron got up and walked him to the door.

"Seeya Seamus"

"Bye Ron" Seamus shoved his hands in his pocket and began to walk home. He had a lot to think about.

The next day at school Seamus leaned on a locker with his arms crossed over his chest. Today he thought. Today would be the day he tell everyone about his sexuality, or maybe it could wait for tomorrow, or when they graduate.

The sandy haired teen turned his head to the right and saw Draco walking to his locker. The blond's hair was in a pony tail. He was wearing a floral top, a black cardigan, light shorts, and black pumps.

"Okay seriously Malfoy, how do they allow you to walk around in that stuff" Seamus said to him. The blond crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is there any reason you're at my locker Finnegan" he said cooly.

"Well yeah, I wanted to erm..apologize" Draco's eyebrows shot up, "for yesterday, I didn't kiss you because I liked you or anything like that. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss a boy to see if ...if i liked boys"

"Why does everyone come out to me" Draco muttered, "Hmm, okay. I forgive you"

Seamus smiled, "Oh, cool"

"Is that what you're going to tell Harry?" The blond asked.

"...what?"

"Is. that. what. you. are. going. to. tell. Harry." The smaller teen said, "You know my boyfriend"

Harry. Seamus forgot all about him, oh shit. Harry has a really bad temper. If Seamus told him there was no doubt he'd walk around with a black eye all day. I mean Harry was about to kill that kid Tom at prom.

"I'm not telling him" The sandy haired boy said, "No way, he'll kill me"

"You kissed me! that whole it takes two to tangle line isn't going to work here"

Seamus put his face in his hands, "Damn..okay how about we tell him together"

Draco sighed, "Fine, when?"

"At lunch, outside so no one can hear him shouting or something" The blond nodded and started to open his locker when Seamus walked away.

"Baby, are you okay?" Harry asked, as him and Draco made their way to lunch. "You've been acting funny all day" The blond was acting weird. Sometimes he'd chew on his nails, which Harry knows he only does when he's nervous.

Draco has been squirming in his chair in Lupins class a lot, and he's been all over the brunette. Not that Harry was complaining. Harry started to walk to his usual table when Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him.

"I'm fine, and we have to go outside for a second"

"..oh-kay?"

They walked outside and Harry saw Seamus sitting at the table that they were talking at yesterday. The couple walked toward the sandy haired teen. Harry smiled at him and sat down across from him.

"Hey"

"Hey Harry" Seamus said playing with his fingers, Draco took a seat next to Harry. The brunette put a large hand on Draco's thigh. The blond was looking at Seamus.

"..Is there something wrong?" Harry said looking between the two, "I mean I've never seen you two talk to one another."

"Harry, Finnigan needs to tell you something" Draco said finally looking at his boyfriend and biting his lip. Seamus shot the blond a look then nodded and looked at Harry as well.

Harry's stomach flipped and he nodded to Seamus, "Welp, I'm all ears"

The sandy haired teen prayed to God that Harry's temper wouldn't flare that hard. He didn't want to get beat uo by his own friend. Seamus swallowed his spit and looked Harry in his bright green eyes.

"After we had our little _talk _yesterday Harry, me and Malfoys ran into eachother and I helped him pick his things up and stuff and..and..well some how we sort of-erm-kissed."

Draco gasped, "Don't lie Finnigan,_ you _kissed _me_!" he said fiercly.

Harry didn't move for a bit. Minutes passed and he sat there looking at the table like it was made of gold. The brunette was just so..so stiff. This worried Draco, he has never seen his boyfriend angry before.

"Harry?"

"Mate?"

Harry took his hand off of Draco's thigh. The blond nearly whimpered at the loss of his touch. His green eyes looked at both of them. Then Harry got up from the table. Draco got up too. "Harry, where are you going?"

He didn't answer.

"Mate, sit down so we can talk"

Harry laughed bitterly, "Do you actually think I want to talk about anything with you two?" he turned away. Draco reached out to him and grabbed his wrist. The brunette snatched his hand away from Draco.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let you go until you've calm down and Finnigan can explain." Draco said standing in front of Harry. The brunette rolled his eyes, "Get out of the way Draco" he sounded tired, he brushed past the blond and walked away.

"You have to talk to him" Draco said in a pleading vioce to the sandy haired teen. Seamus nodded and stood up. Part of him didn't want to, but he had to. Harry would tell Ron and Ron would confront Seamus.

Seamus walked inside and went after Harry. The brunette was walking down the hallway briskly. "Harry!" Seamus called. Harry stopped but didn't turn around. The sandy haired teen walked infront of him.

"Listen mate, Malfoy didn't cheat on you, even though he dresses like a slag doesn't mean he is one" Seamus said, "He didn't kiss me, I kissed him. And it wasn't because I have a crush on him or anything, even though for a guy he has nice legs"

"Is this going anywhere, because it just makes me want to punch you" Harry said.

"No no, it means something. I only kissed him to see if I was...ya'know..gay" the sandy haired boy whispered the last word. "And I talked to Ron right after, because Harry man.. I'm scared

I'm scared because I think no one will like me anymore, Lavender won't want to hang out, and Dean won't want to sleeppver anymore. And my dad, oh god, my dad would flip his shit. So I don't want to screw up your relationship even though I am a wee jealous, I just wanted to figure out who I am"

Harry chewed on his lip. For some reason he felt like an idiot. Seamus didn't want Draco. And Harry knows that Draco would not want any of Harry's friends. He was blinded by anger before, he wanted to hurt both of them.

"Alright mate" Harry said, his scowl breaking into a smile "I forgive you, but next time you're having doubts don't kiss Draco" Seamus laughed. "You got it Harry" he said. Harry pulled Seamus into a hug.

They pulled away from one another, "Now I need to see Draco"

"Yeah he was biting his nails all day" Seamus said.

Harry nodded to him and took off. The brunette went outside and saw his boyfriend sitting at the a table his head down. Harry sat down next to him, Draco picked his head up.

"You're not going to dump me again are you?"

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "Never Dray"

* * *

><p>yayy our boys are back! Anyways what did you think? Tell me in a review!<p>

Chapter 22 might be the last chapter and that makes me sad, so so sad.

Thank you for the review guys (:

_wow I finally have nothing to say, it's so weird_


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks everyone soo much for your reviews and story alerts! I've had fun writing this (: Sorry for any grammer problems or anything. And there is some slash in this chapter!

**I Don't Own Harry Potter**

*sob sob*

Onward to Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

><p>If anyone had told Harry last year, or even in the begining of this year that he would be dating Draco Malfoy he'd say they were barking mad. It's funny how things turn out, but Harry knew he had feelings for the boy ever since Luna Lovegood's party.<p>

And now here they are in Harry's bedroom. Draco was laying on his back, one leg on Harry's shoulder and the other spread out on the bed. Harry was pounding him between his legs making the blond throw his head back and cry out in ecstacy. Harry bit down on his shoulder and growled the word, "mine".

Seamus and Ron laughed as they made it up Harry's driveway. Ron knocked on the door and his second mother Lily opened the door and smiled at the two of them. "Ron, Seamus" she said, "it's so nice to see you"

The red head and his friend smiled back. "'Lo Miss Potter" Seamus said, "Is Harry here?" Lily nodded her head and stepped back so the two boys can come inside. "He's in his room with his boyfriend" Lily said.

"Thank you" Ron said already going into the kitchen. Seamus followed him when Harry's mum went into her room. The red head boy looked in the pantry and pulled out chips before sitting down on the couch. "Wow mate, it's like you live here" said Seamus.

"I do" Ron said.

"So are we just going to wait for Harry and Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I'm not going in there" said Ron, "Who knows what they're doing" Seamus cocked his head to the side looking at his friend with a micheavous glint in his eyes. Ron already knew what Seamus wanted to do and shook his head.

"No Seamus, don't go in there" he warned the sandy haired teen. Seamus smiled and started to walk to Harry's room. Ron stuffed chips in his mouth and looked at the t.v. "It's your funeral when Harry catches you!" he called after him.

"You like that don't you?" Harry said huskily to Draco slamming into him. The blond arched his back and moaned loudy. The brunette grinned and pulled Draco into a kiss, their teeth were clashing, their tounges were tied. "You're such a little slut for my cock aren't you Dray?"

"Hmm, oh fuck Harry" Draco whined, "right there...right there.." The blond closed his eyes when he opened them he saw a pair brown eyes staring back at him. Draco's eyes widened when he saw Seamus Finnigan standing in the doorway while he and Harry were fucking.

"Harry, stop" said Draco pushing at Harry's shoulders, "Finnigan is at the door" Harry didn't slow down or anything. The brunette didn't even look back.

"C-can't stop" Harry huffed still thrusting into his boyfriend. Honestly he didn't care that Seamus was watching. As long as he knew to back off of Draco then Harry was more than happy.

As soon as Seamus walked in he froze. He saw Harry pounding into Malfoy and his face flushed. The sandy haired teen heard Draco tell Harry to stop, but it seemed like Harry either didn't notice or didn't care.

Seamus's pant's felt uncomfortably tight as he walked out of the room and ran back over to Ron, plopping down on the couch. He putting a pillow over his face. The red head smiled at him, "Have a good time Seamus?"

Seamus throw a pillow at him, "Oh fuck off"

10 minutes later Harry and Draco walked out of Harry's room. The blond was looking flushed, and Harry had a goofy grin on his face. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" the brunette said sitting on the chair adjecant to the couch. Malfoy sat in his lap quietly.

"Well we wanted to suprise you, but your mum told us that Malfoy was here so I didn't want to disturb you" said Ron, "But Seamus did" The sandy haired boy delivered a playfull punch to Ron's shoulder.

"I didn't know you'd be shagging like rabbits!"

Malfoy blushed and burried his face in the crook of Harry's neck. The brunette grinned again, "Sorry you had to see that Seamus" Harry said before winking at him. Ron turned the volume upon the t.v.

"Let's just watch the game, yeah?"

School was practicly over. They really didn't do anything in classes besides fool around. They still had to take exams and Harry was sure he'd fail all of them. And then he wouldn't make to senoir year.

It was already June and it was scorching outside. Draco would constantly tell Harry to keep his hands to himself because Harry would love feeling him up in the classes they do have together. On monday Harry really noticed how much he changed.

Before he wouldn't even look at Blaise but now they hung out almost everyweek. Ron and Blaise were really close and Pansy and Hermione got close too. Draco still didn't like Harry's friends especially Ron.

They were sitting in the cafeteria together. Harry finally made Draco sit with his friends but Blaise and Pansy said they'd tag along too so Draco won't feel too lonely. Instantly they had a connection with Harry's friends.

Tom Riddle didn't speak to Draco as much ever since they're junior prom. Harry guessed that it was his fault for almost punching him. Harry casted a glance at Tom in the lunchroom. The dark haired teen was sitting with Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Theodore Nott. No suprise there.

Draco caught his gaze and looked at Tom also. "I don't know why he sits with them" the blond said to his boyfriend, "They're homophobes, and from what I know Tom is gay, or I thought he was"

Harry pursed his lips, "What do you mean by 'from what I know'?" Draco rolled his eyes and pecked Harry on the lips. The brunette pulled Draco closer to him.

"I just figured, he seemed gay. Maybe he is, he's a really good manipulator"

"Please, I'll kill him before he even thinks about touching you"

Draco grinned, "awww, my hero"

"Damn straight"

"Oy!, What are you two whispering about over there?" Oliver called out making Harry and Draco center of attention. Draco pulled away from Harry.

"Nothing Oliver, just talking" Harry said.

"mhmm, that's what you alway say mate, then you guys come back and you have this goofy grin on your face" Seamus started laughing. Draco narrowed his eyes at him. Ron snorted and tried not to laugh.

"What'd I say?"

"Nothing mate, just nothing"

After school Harry and Draco were sitting outside in Harry's backyard. Draco was ripping grass out if the ground and throwing it at Harry. The brunette laughed at his attempts. Draco then layed down and out his head in Harry's lap.

"Love"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Do your parents ever talk to you about next year and the future and all of that crap" Harry said running his fingers threw Draco's silky blond hair.

"Yeah-well my dad talks to me about that stuff. Why?"

"My mum started talking to me about it the other day. Then she started crying and telling me how proud she is of me for..ya'know being myself"

"Your mother is awfully proud of you Harry, I see it everytime I she looks at you"

Harry smiled, "I know. Then she started talking about my dad and how he would be proud of me if he were still here" the brunette trialed off and continued to pet his boyfriend.

"What are you talking about Harry? He is still here"

"Don't be silly Draco"

"But I'm not" Draco sat up and put his hand on Harry's chest where his heart should be, "He's right there"

The brunette put his hand over Draco's and kissed him.

Weeks and weeks past. Draco was nervous, school was over. Well close to being over, there were two days left. the blond really didn't see his friends in the summer because he went on vacation and he didn't go outside because he doesn't tan at all and he gets sun burn like crazy.

He'd miss Harry so much. The Malfoys were going to Italy for vacation this year. Lucius decided to go when Draco ended school. Lucius still didn't like Harry that much, he'd smile when Harry was around but everyone could tell.

Harry was upset when the blond had told him about Italy. "But Draco, we end school in two days, you can't leave me"

Draco pouted, "I know, I know, I can't help it, my dad wants me to relax and think things over"

"Oh you mean think about us"

"Harry you know he doesn't trust you after that day"

"I know he does love, I know" Harry said, "But he doesn't have to break us up"

"He's not breaking us up Harry"

"Come on Draco, you're going to be around hot buff Italian men for almost a month. That means something"

"Hmm..I never thought of it that way. But I love you and not them so there fore they'll have no affect on me" Draco grinned.

Harry laughed, "Okay love, whatever you say"

Honestly harry thought the final day would be great. He thought all of his friends would look back and tell stories. He was wrong, way wrong.

Hermione and Ron got into a big row during chem. Snape was up his arse extra hard today even though they weren't doing anything. Seamus was getting on his nerves because he constantly made crude jokes about Harry's sex life.

Then to top off this fabulous day Harry stalked out into the hallway after chem to find Draco hugging Riddle. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but he hated Tom Riddle and Harry always would.

So Tom hugging Draco wasn't good. The dakr haird teen looked up from the blond and winked at Harry before saying something to Draco and walking away. Harry strode to Draco and gripped his arm..hard.

"Ow Ha-"

"What was that about?" Harry hissed cutting him off.

"Nothing, we were just talking and I apolgized for him on behalf of you"

"For what?"

"Hmm.. I don't know Harry for almost punching him at prom. Now let go, or I'm going to bruise"

Harry let go of his boyfriend and smiled sheeplishly, "I'm sorry love" Harry said, "I didn't mean to hurt you. You Riddle just pisses me off"

"I know Harry, but I just wanted to make things right between us. And now they are so I don't have to talk to him as much" Draco said, "How was chem?"

"Horrible, Snape was up my arse today-"

"-when is he not-"

"-Ron and Hermione had a row infront of everyone in class, and Seamus kept talking about our sex life and it was funny at all. It was annoying, This is our last day Dray, why the hell is it so shitty?"

Draco laughed, "Wow Harry tell me how you really feel" then the blond walked away.

It was eight o'clock at night when Harry called Draco. The blond was laying on his bed listening to music when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

_"Hey Draco"_

"What's up? You sound funny"

_"Yeah listen, can you come over? I need support with something"_

"..Oh-kay" Draco said they exchanged I love you's and Draco hurried to Harry's house. he was nervous. Harry didn't call Draco for anything not even when his dad died.

The blond arrived at his house and knocked on the door. Harry's mom answered. "Hi Draco" Lily said smiling at the boy. Draco smiled back.

"Hi Mrs. Potter, Harry called me and told me to come over"

"I suppose he did" she said, before Draco got to respind she let him into the house. Draco walked into the kitchen area to get to Harry's room. His gray eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw who was sitting at the table.

"Hello Draco"

"Hello Severus" Draco said, "What are you doing here?"

Lily Potter sat down across from him, "Having dinner with us, He's my new boyfriend"

Draco could've laughed out loud. So this why Harry sounded like he was having a mental break down. Snape was dating his mum. The blond fought the urge to laugh and smiled brightly.

"Oh congrats, I'll just go calm down Harry"

"Please" Lily said.

Draco walked into Harry's room. The brunette shot up and pulled his boyfriend into an embrace. "You saw them right?" Harry said, "I cannot beileve that git is my mums boyfriend"

"Yea-"

"I mean, it's only been three months Draco. She's not ready for a boyfriend!"

Draco looked up at Harry, "Harry you can't tell her what to do"

"I know I just...really? Snape?"

The blond smiled and dropped to his knees, "Let me make it all better"

Harry grinned.

If anyone now a days would walk up to Harry Potter and tell him that he was stupid for dating Draco Malfoy, or that he was a fag, or a ponce, or a poof. Harry would tell them to fuck off.

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Wow and the story ends in a blowjob!<p>

What the hell was I thinking..


	23. AN

Hey guys, I just put up a sequel!


End file.
